Stalker
by luluFABULOUS
Summary: Indie-Anna Spencer is a beautiful intelligent 16 year old girl, she is a new student at St Hearts and all seems fine. Until she realises she has a stalker, and this stalker wants to do a lot more than just stalk her. cover photo is Marny Kennedy, Indie-Anna in the story. Pairings: Dan&Keri Tom&Indie-Anna also Tom&Aneisha.
1. Chapter 1

Stalker.

Indie-Anna Spencer was sitting on her bed brushing her long dirty blonde hair, she wasn't in her usual school uniform, a green dress and leather black shoes, she was wearing a new uniform as she was starting at a new school that day, a dark blue pencil skirt a white shirt black stockings and a dark blue blazer with the same shoes she used to always wear at Stirling boarding school.

Indie-Anna's mother, Clair, called her from downstairs, "Indie! Hurry up the bus is for eight-thirty and it's already eight-twenty!"  
"Coming mum!" Indie-Anna called back, she looked into the mirror of her dressing table and smiled at her beautiful blue eyes and red lips, Indie-Anna ran down the stairs after grabbing her blue shoulder bag and iPod.

"Have fun honey and be good" Mrs Spencer said as she kissed Indie-Anna on the cheek. "I'll have a lot more fun if you give me 20 bucks" Indie-Anna smiled cheekily, "fine but only £10" her mum sighed slapping a £10 note into Indie-Anna's hand.  
"Thanks mum, bye" Indie-Anna thanked then she left.

Indie-Anna's POV

I was walking to the bus stop which was a block away and only just made it. I looked around for a free seat, the only free one was at the back, a boy with brown hair who was pretty cute was sitting there so I walked to the back and said, "can I sit here?"  
"Sure" he smiled moving his bag, I was about to sit down but the bus driver started driving before I could sit down which caused me to fall over landing on the cute brown haired guys lap.

"I am so sorry" I apologized getting off him an sitting on the seat next to him. "Uh that's alright" he said smiling slightly, "I'm Tom by the way". "Nice to meet you, I'm Indie-Anna, but everyone just calls me Indie" I smiled. "You're new aren't you" he guessed. "Yeah, I used to go to Stirling High" I explained. "Oh wow isn't that one of the top schools in Britain?" Tom asked."Yeah, I guess you can say I'm a bit of a nerd, pretty lame I know" I smiled. "Oh don't worry, I'm pretty nerdy too myself" Tom smiled back. "Oh cool, nerd buddies!" I joked pulling my fist out for a fist bump. He smiled and hit his fist against mine.

"So why don't you go to Stirling anymore?" Tom asked.  
"I got expelled" I explained. "What for?" Tom asked, "well as you know it's a boarding school and this guy, Nathan West who by the way was the worst guy at Stirling convinced my best friend Abbey to go out with him at night, and I knew him really well and that he was probably gonna...you know yeah anyway I went out looking for them and found him trying to...you know...anyway I yelled at him and one of the teachers found us and the school was really really strict so Abbey and I got expelled".

"Well did that guy get expelled?" Tom asked, "no his mum was the principal, that's probably how he got into the school anyway because he was a complete idiot" I said. "Oh, did you explain that you were trying to help your friend?" "I tried but the principal wouldn't listen, she said her perfect son could never do such a thing" I said. "Wow, that's horrible, well St Hearts will be great" Tom smiled, "I'm sure it will Tom" I said, then I whispered, "especially if everyone is like you". "Sorry what was that?" Tom asked.  
"Oh nothing" I smiled.

Tom's POV

I had heard what Indie had said as I was a spy put I pretended that I didn't, the bus stopped outside St Hearts and everyone got off, Indie and I were last to get off. "It looks like a good school" Indie said. "Don't lie" I smiled, Indie laughed, "Sorry".

I spotted Dan and Aneisha sitting on the bench near the tree, "Come on let me introduce you to my friends" I smiled. Indie followed me to where Dan and Aneisha were, "hey guys, this is Indie-Anna, she's new". "Hi, I'm Aneisha" Neish smiled, Indie smiled back, "nice to meet you". She looked at Dan, "Oh I'm Dan" he said, "cool, it's great to meet you all, I gotta go to the office bye" Indie smiled waving.  
"I'll take you if you want" Neish offered. "Ok thanks" Indie smiled then she followed Aneisha inside.

"So Tom...Indie huh?" Dan smirked. "What?" I asked even though I knew what he meant. "You know what I mean, I saw you two coming out of the bus giggling like a couple of school girls" Dan said. "Oh please I was just being nice" I said blushing slightly, luckily Dan wasn't in my bus so he didn't see Indie fall onto my lap. "Yeah very nice" Dan smiled. "Whatever Dan, you're parano-" I was cut off by Keri who ran up behind Dan and could have tackled him, "Hey guys!" She jumped. "Do you mind" Dan said trying not to smile, Keri smiled and let go of him, "Sorry". "So Dan...Keri huh?" I smirked just as Dan had. "What?" Keri asked confused. "Nothing" Dan said quickly.

Keri looked at me, "Don't worry" I smiled, "right so where's Neish?" Keri asked. "She's taking the new girl to the office" Dan explained.  
"Oh new girl, what new girl?" Keri asked. "Indie-Anna she came from Stirling but got expelled" I explained, "Ooh a bad girl, what did she do?" Keri asked, "it's a long story" I said. Keri nodded.  
Rowley walked over to us and said, "Hey Tom, I saw you on the bus this morning with the new girl, is she your girlfriend?" "What no" I blushed, "then why was she sitting on your lap?" Rowley asked. "Oh she was was she?" Dan asked. "It's not what you think, she was asking me if she could sit next to me and the bus went off before she could sit and she fell onto my lap" I explained. "So why didn't you tell us?" Keri asked, "I didn't think it was relevant" I said.

"Right" Keri smirked just as the bell rang, "guess who has Mrs King today?" Keri groaned. "Me?" Dan sighed. "Sucked in" I chuckled walking to my first class. I had science first with Aneisha.  
I got to class and found Aneisha sitting next to Indie, there was another seat next to Indie so I sat there. "Hey, did you get your timetable?" I asked. "Yeah, I have all my favorite classes today, Science, History, English, Maths and PE" Indie said.  
I thought she was joking but she had a serious face as she said it, "wow, you like all those classes?" I asked, "Yeah, love em. I told you I was a nerd" Indie whispered as Mr Ryan walked into the classroom. "Good morning everyone!" He said ecstatically, "today we have a new class member! Indie-Anna Spencer!"  
Everyone turned around to look at Indie, "That's Tom's girlfriend she was sitting on his lap in the bus this morning" Preston smirked. "She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed, "yeah! I just fell" Indie added.

"Ok class calm down, today we will be doing a new topic, astronomy!" Mr Ryan called excitedly, everyone in the class started groaning and mumbling but I was excited, I loved astronomy.  
I looked across at Indie, she was smiling and still looking at Mr Ryan, "do you like astronomy?" I asked her, "like it? I love it" she whispered loudly. "Wow...I didn't expect tha-" I was cut of by Mr Ryan, "everyone settle down I know it's exciting".  
Everyone looked back up at Mr Ryan, "right, you didn't let me tell you the exciting part, for your homework for the next 2 weeks you will be paired by me and in those pairs make observations about the sun moon and stars each night starting tomorrow night".  
Everyone in the class started groaning even louder, "Ok class settle! Aneisha and Jade you two will be working together! Preston and Krystal you two will be working together Tom and Indie! You two will be working together!" Mr Ryan went on pairing everyone. "Right now I know a lot of you won't have telescopes so the school has kindly donated 7 for this project so if you need one come see me, now you can get with your pair and start talking about the project!" Mr Ryan directed.

Indie turned to face me, "this is gonna be really fun!" She squealed.  
"Wow, you are a real nerd" I joked, Indie threw her pen lid at me, "shut up" she smiled, "so do you have a telescope or anything?" She asked. "Uh yeah actually I do, my dad is a astronomer crazy enough so we have a telescope on our balcony and he let's me use it whenever, so if you want you can come over tomorrow" I suggested.  
"Yeah sure, I'll need your number though" Indie said. "Sure" I smiled then I gave her my number. "Thanks" she smiled. Mr Hillard came into the class room to ask Mr Ryan where the spare key to the science staff room was, so Mr Ryan left to look for it with Mr Hillard.

The rest of the class we were talking and what not, "so you like PE?" I asked Indie over the noise. "Yeah, I do gymnastics and karate" Indie explained. "Cool, is there anything you don't like?" I asked jokingly.  
"Bacon and performing in public" Indie said.  
"Do you play an instrument?" I asked. "Yeah, I play flute, guitar, piano and drums, I can sing a bit too...I guess, what about you, do you like sports?" "Um...I'm alright I guess but not what you'd call a pro" I smiled. "Oh well do you play an instrument or sing?" Indie asked, "hate singing and I play guitar...a bit". "That's cool, so this project..." Indie started talking about how we could do a poster and a model but I wasn't really listening, I was half looking at Aneisha who was working with Jade, every time she laughed or smiled my stomach did a back flip, I had the biggest crush on Neish, she was so pretty and talented, no one could out do her. In my eyes she was perfect.

Indie's POV I was talking but Tom didn't look like he was listening in fact he was looking past me, I turned around and and figured he was staring at Aneisha. She was beautiful and really nice so I didn't blame him for staring, but the least he could do was pay some attention to what I was saying. I decided to leave it though and I stopped talking.

Tom didn't realise I had stopped talking for a while but eventually he snapped back to reality and looked at me, "welcome back" I said.  
"I'm so sorry Indie" he apologised, "I was just a bit distracted".  
I nodded and turned to look at Aneisha, "she's great Tom, why don't you ask her out?" I asked. "I don't know, nerves, she probably doesn't like me so what's the point". "How do you know she doesn't like you Tom?" I asked. "She just doesn't Ok!" Tom snapped. "Sorry" I said quietly. "No I'm sorry, so what were you saying before?" Tom asked.

I started explaining what I had said to him before and that took up the rest of the lesson. My next lesson was History and I had that with Aneisha then it was recess. I followed Aneisha to where her friends were sitting, "Keri you haven't met Indie yet have you?" Aneisha asked. "No, but I'm Keri nice to meet you Indie" Keri smiled pulling her hand out for me to shake, "nice to meet you too" I smiled shaking her hand.

"So what did you have?" Dan asked. "Science then History" I said. "Ooh tough luck on the first day" Keri said. "No, I like both" I smiled, "seriously?" Dan asked. "She's really smart, she likes science maths English and history" Tom said. "Wow, you're weird" Keri joked, "no offence" she quickly added.

"Oh none taken, I take being called weird as a compliment" I smiled. "Do you do anything other than smart people stuff?" Keri asked. "Uh, gymnastics, Karate and I play some instruments" I listed.  
"Oh you are too cool" Aneisha smiled. "Thank you" I chuckled.  
"What instruments?" Keri asked. "Flute, guitar, piano and drums" I answered. "That's too cool Tom plays guitar and Dan plays drums" Aneisha said. "That's cool" I smiled. "Yeah and Keri has the most amazing voice in the entire universe" Aneisha added. "Talk about exaggerated" Keri blushed. "No she seriously does" Tom added.  
"Whatever" Keri shrugged. "So modest" Dan grinned.  
Aneisha and Tom nodded in agreement. "Stop it!" Keri laughed.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" I smiled then I walked down the hallway and managed to find the toilets. I finished and was washing my hands when someone came into the toilets, I figured it was just some girl but it was far from that, it was someone wearing all black and a ski mask that only showed their eyes, I turned around to face them properly, "who are you?" I asked.  
They said nothing, all I remember was them swinging the bat and hitting me over the head. I'm nor sure how long I had been laying there but I was woken up by a bell, I tried to get up but I was so dizzy I couldn't get up, I looked down at my arm which was throbbing and realised it was bleeding, someone has cut into my arm, but that wasn't the worst part. They has cut some words into my arm, such as: DIE HATE PAIN ANGER, I looked up and noticed there was something written on the wall in red, it said: THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

I managed to get myself up holding onto the basin. I took another look at my arm, most people would have thought I did that to myself if they saw it so I pulled my blazer out of my bag and put it on again. I let go of the basin and could stand up straight, I looked into the mirror and realised I had a huge bruise on my four head, I dragged myself out of the bathrooms still dizzy and drowsy.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 1:33pm it must be lunch. I tried to go to the office but it was too far, I kept on falling over. I just hit my back against the wall and slid my back down all the way to the floor. After a couple of minutes Dan and Keri walked around the corner, Keri pointed at me and she and Dan ran over, I couldn't hear what they were saying, everything was getting darker and darker by the second, soon everything was black.

HEYYYY GUYYYSSS hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Stalker, if not that's fine, if you want the next chapter up you better review. He he he I'm evil. LOLLL lots of love Lulu xoxo 


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker.

Tom's. POV

Aneisha and I were in HQ when Keri's voice came in through my communicator. "Tom! Indie's hurt, Dan and I just found her laying on the floor outside the girls toilets, come up here quick!"  
And I replied, "is she awake?" "no, she has a pulse though" Aneisha and I got up and rushed to the lift, "have you called an ambulance?" I asked. "Yeah Dan just did" Keri said.

We got upstairs and ran to the girls toilet and found Keri and Dan standing outside the girls toilets and a bunch of paramedics carrying Indie out on a stretcher, Mrs King, Mr Flatly and half the whole school were there too.

I went over to Keri and Dan and Neish followed, "what happened?" I asked in a worry. "I don't know, she had a huge bump on her head and she was just lying here.

"Do you think she got attacked?" Aneisha asked. "I'm not sure" Keri said. I turned around and saw some officers closing the girls toilets and telling everyone to stay away. "Why are they closing the toilets?" Dan asked. Keri walked over to the police and showed them her MI High security card and they let her in.

Keri's POV

I went into the toilets and got a shock, in red writing on the wall it said THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. So someone had done this to Indie but who. I went to one of the officers who was looking at the writing and showed them my identification card and asked "do you have any idea who did this?" "No not yet" The officer said. "Well what is that stuff?" I asked. "Paint" he answered. "Well what happened to Indie?" I asked. "The paramedics said she was hit over the head by a baseball bat really hard, judging by the bruise, it could be fatal" he said.

I nodded and thanked him then left and went back to the others, "I tell ya being in MI9 has a lot of its advantages". "Yeah what happened to Indie?" Aneisha asked. "Well she was hit over the head by a baseball bat and apparently it could be fatal, there was red paint on the wall that said this is just the beginning" I explained. "Who could it have been?" Aneisha asked.  
"I don't know but it's creepy, it's written in red and looks like blood" I shivered. "Gosh I hope Indie's alright" Tom said. "What about the cuts on her arm, she could have hit a blood vain and fainted" Dan suggested. "What cuts?" Tom asked. "There were cuts on her arm, they said words like hate and anger and stuff like that" I explained. "Wow, Indie's a cutter, I never would have guessed" Aneisha sighed. Mrs King clapped her hands and gathered everyone around her, "alright everyone so as you know there was an incident earlier today, it was very serious, serious enough for me to send you home, Mr Flatly and I are going to call all your parents and hopefully by the end of lunch you'll all be home".

"What happened!" Rowley called. "Nothing for you to worry about Rowley" Mr Flatly said. "Someone was killed yo!" LadyJ called. "Was it the new girl?" Preston asked. "Ok everyone to the hall for the rest of lunch please!" Mrs King yelled, we all walked to the hall and sat down, Aneisha sat on one side of me and Dan sat on the other.

Aneisha's POV

I looked at Tom and he looked really worried, "Tom I'm sure she'll be fine" I smiled reassuringly. "I know it's just what was written on the wall, this wasn't a random attack. Someone wants Indie dead" Tom said. "I know, but right now we can't do anything about it, look whoever did this is obviously kinda stupid if they left their handwriting on the wall because everyone knows you can tell a lot about a person by their handwriting, it's a clue a big one too that they just left so I don't think they'll be smart enough to do anything more" I said. "Yeah I guess your right. But what if it's someone in the school?" Tom asked. "Well if it is it's not their lucky day because there are like 4 of the best spies in the world at the same school as them" I smiled, Tom smiled back and took my hand, "thanks for always being so cool" he said. I squeezed his hand and said, "you're very welcome".

Mrs King walked over to Tom and I and said, "Aneisha I'm gonna take you home once I've made sure everyone's safely home, Ok?" I nodded she looked down at me and Toms hands and we quickly separated them.

Dan's POV

Keri nudged me and pointed at Tom and Aneisha who were holding hands and talking to Mrs King, she looked at their hands and they quickly separated their hands. "Did I miss something?" I whispered to Keri. "I was about to ask you the same thing" Keri smiled. "Maybe they're secretly going out" I suggested. "Probably" Keri laughed.  
"What are you two lovers laughing about?" Aneisha asked. "Oh we're the lovers are we" Keri smiled, "what's that supposed to mean?" Tom asked. "We saw you two holding hands" I smiled. Aneisha and Tom both blushed, "aww they both totally like each other it's like so cute!" Keri grinned. "Shut up Keri!" Aneisha snapped. "Why so defensive?" Keri asked. "You just don't know when to stop do you?" Aneisha asked shaking her head. "I was just joking" Keri said quietly.  
"Jokes are meant to be funny" Aneisha said then she got up and walked out of the hall.

Tom looked at Keri angrily, "Why am I not surprised by this". "What's that supposed to mean?" Keri asked.  
"You've always been so stupid and never thought before you spoke" Tom said. "Well I'm sorry that I'm not a genius like you Tom and I'm sorry that I'm not all perfect in your eyes but in mine I'm the definition of perfect" Keri snapped, "look if you don't mind I'm gonna go look for Neish, it might not be safe out there", Keri got up and ran after Aneisha.

Keri's POV

I followed Aneisha outside and found her sitting on a bench on the grass, I walked over and sat next to her, "Neish I'm so sorr-" I was cut off by Aneisha, "save it Keri! You know I like Tom but you still go on and on about it like it's your business, I'll tell Tom how I feel when I want Ok! I am not Ok with you constantly telling the whole world, you're like a broken record with your, ooh Aneisha and Tom so cute they're in love BLAH BLAH BLAH!" "I understand Neish, well now I do and I promise I'll shut my big mouth from now on" I said. "Well Ker-" "shh!" I hissed quietly pointing to the other side of the school, there was someone wearing all black and a ski mask running towards the gate, they also had a bat in there hand.

"Could that be the guy who hit Indie?" Aneisha asked. "Well obviously, come on" I said then Aneisha followed me. We hid behind some bushes and trird to get a closer look at their figure to see if it was a male or female, "I think it's a guy" Aneisha whispered.  
"Or it could be a chick with a great lack of curves" I suggested.  
"Take a picture" Aneisha said. I nodded and pulled my phone out and took a couple of pictures, I was about to put my phone in my pocket when it started ringing. The person turned around and spotted us behind the Bush, they ran towards us with the bat in the air. We got up and got ready to fight, she or he swung at Aneisha first but she bobbed down and I kicked the bat out of the persons hand. They threw a punch at me but I blocked it and threw one back causing them to fall down. Aneisha tried to pull off the mask but they jumped up and kicked Aneisha in the stomach and roundhouse kicked me, I fell on the floor too. They picked up the bat again and lifted it up about to hit me and Aneisha.

Hehe Hehe no more for now guys, I know I know I'm horrible, review and tell me what you think happens next. Xx lots of love lulu 


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker.

3rd POV

Tom and Dan were still sitting in the hall, starting to get worried, "they've been gone for ages" Tom said dragging out the ages.  
"I'm sure they're fine" Dan said worried.  
Tom nodded, "This is all Keri's fault, if she hadn't gone on and on about Neish and I none of this would have happened" Tom said angrily."She was curious! So was I! I think Neish over reacted a bit" Dan replied. "Oh please, being stuck with Keri annoying the life out of her I think she UNDER reacted" Tom snapped. "Whatever Tom" Dan sighed not wanting to get into a fight.

Keri had her eyes shut tight scared to find out what was going to happen next, whoever had the bat was about to knock the life out of her. Keri kicked whoever it was in the shin. They fell to the floor and hugged their leg tightly, Keri got up and helped Aneisha up she was holding her stomach and the back of her head was bleeding, Keri's head and cheek bone were hurting and her back was soar but not too bad. They decided to get away as this person was very dangerous.

Keri helped Aneisha walk, "let's go to HQ" Aneisha suggested. "What about your auntie?" Keri asked. "I'll tell her I went to the toilet or something" Aneisha said weakly.  
Keri nodded and helped Aneisha to HQ, she scanned her finger and went inside the caretakers closet then pulled the mop which made them go flying downstairs, the speed made Aneisha feel sick but she managed to hold it in, they arrived downstairs and were net by Frank, "girls what are you doing he- what happened!" Frank exclaimed rushing over to Keri and Aneisha.  
"I'll explain later, Aneisha looks really bad, she was punched real hard in the stomach" Keri explained. "What about you?" Frank asked sitting Aneisha down. "Just a headache, don't worry about me" Keri said. "You have a huge bruise on your face, I'll have to get you checked out. You may feel fine now but it may get worse, a lot worse" Frank said. "Get Tom, he can help" Frank said. Keri nodded, "Dan too?" She asked. "Why not" Frank said giving Aneisha water.  
Keri pulled out her communicator. "Tom, Dan Frank wants you up here" Keri said. "Why is everything alright?" Dan asked worried. "Um...just come up here" Keri answered.

Tom and Dan immediately got up to leave, luckily Mrs King was talking on the phone to a parent. They ran to the caretakers closet, Dan scanned his fingerprint and pulled the mop. They went flying downstairs and the lift doors opened reveling Aneisha and Keri sitting on chairs looking beaten up. "What happened!" Tom exclaimed running to Aneisha.  
"That's what I want to know" Frank said looking at Keri.  
"No time for that, Neish is hurt" Keri said. "Yeah so are you" Dan said softly sitting down next to Keri. "I'm fine" Keri blushed. "You sure?" Dan asked. "She isn't sure, Aneisha's fine I just gave her some pain killers but Keri I'm not sure about her" Frank said walking over. "I know I'm fine Frank" Keri said. Frank examined her head, "the bruise is pretty big, like I said before you may think you're fine and feel fine but at any minute you could just pass out, that's happened before Keri so we have to be careful". Keri sighed, "fine but you'll be waisting your- Ouch! Frank don't press so hard". "Sorry, now how exactly did this happen Keri?" Frank asked.

Keri sighed and looked up, "well...I was talking to Neish and I saw someone that looker suspicious with a bat, so Neish and I went to get a closer look and I took a couple of pictures. But just as I was about to put my phone away it rang and the person came over to us and tried to hit us with the bat but we fought back and Aneisha was about to take the mask off when they punched Neish in the stomach and roundhouse kicked me in the face, they were gonna totally kill us with the bat but I kicked them in the shin and Neish and I got away and came here" Keri explained.  
"Could that be the same person that tried to kill Indie?" Tom asked. "That's what we were thinking, I mean it has to be they could still be in the school" Keri said. "Right this girl Indie is she in hospital?" Frank asked. Tom nodded, "Ok let me call the hospital and ask how she is, it she's awake Tom I want you to go and ask her some questions Ok" Frank directed. "Frank she'll be tired" I said. "I know but this can't wait this person could be very dangerous". Tom sighed and nodded.

Frank pulled out his phone and called the hospital , "Hello this is Frank London MI9, I'm just calling to find out how...what's her whole name?" Frank asked. "Indie-Anna Spencer" Tom answered. "How Indie-Anna Spencer is" Frank said giving Tom a thankful look. "16...St Hearts...yes female...uh hu...Ok...right...yes please...uh 4:00pm...yes today...Ok thank you...goodbye" Frank hung up and looked at the others, "right so Indie is in a stable condition, she is going to have to have surgery tomorrow but she's awake and can talk but you can't see her for too long" Frank said.  
"That's great...ish so when do I go?" Tom asked. "Well I said 4:00pm" Frank answered. "Now team keep in mind that this is not a mission we are just finding out what we can about this,whoever this is hurt two of our best field agents so obviously I am concerned, Dan I'll need you to go back upstairs and make sure that this person hasn't hurt anyone else" Frank instructed. Dan nodded and looked at Keri, "will you be alright?" "Yeah thanks" Keri blushed. Dan nodded and followed Tom to the lift.

"Keri I think this may be serious, follow me to the examination room" Frank instructed, Keri nodded and got up off her chair and followed Frank to the examination room. She sat on the long narrow bed as Frank got the X-ray ready. "Frank, is it really bad?" Keri asked. "I don't know Keri I honestly don't" Frank sighed. Keri nodded and got up off the bed and lay up on top of the X-ray bed, frank scanned her head which took a while, he was finally done. keri jumped up and sat back on the other bed which for some reason she felt more comfortable on.

"So?" Keri asked. "Well you're fine, you just need to take it easy for the next couple of days but apart from that you're fine" Frank replied, "told ya! You waisted my time Frank" Keri joked. Frank rolled his eyes and followed Keri out of the examination room. "How'd it go?" Aneisha asked, "bad, Frank waisted my time" Keri said. "You can never be too sure" Frank said.

Tom's POV

It was 3:10pm, I was already at the hospital waiting a woman came and stood opposite me, "Indie-Anna just woke up, and you can see her now if you want, but only for 10 minutes" the lady said. I nodded and got up following her to Indie's room. The lady opened the door letting me in, Indie was laying on her bed watching TV with a tray of food in front of her. "Hey" I smiled walking over to her, "Tom! What are you doing here?" She asked in a shaky voice, "I came to see how you are" I smiled. "What are you watching?" I asked looking at the TV. "Pretty little liars" she replied putting the volume down. "Keri loves that show" I chuckled, "so do I" Indie smiled. "So...you alright?" I asked. "Um...I've been better days I mean I have to have surgery tomorrow and this hospital food is gross as, oh and did I mention that someone wants to kill me" Indie said, "sorry stupid question" I said, "so this person, did you see their face?" I asked. "No, they had a ski mask on" Indie replied. I nodded.

"So...um...when Dan and Keri found you..." "Oh yeah I have to thank them" Indie said, "yeah well they said they saw something on your arm..." Indie looked at me blankly, "cuts... Lots of them that said words" I said quietly. "Oh" Indie looked away, "Tom...those weren't me I promise it was whoever knocked me out, I woke up and had so many cuts up my arm" Indie explained, "but why would they do that?" I asked, "I don't know probably to make people think I'm mentally unstable" Indie shrugged. I nodded, she was probably telling the truth because she didn't seem like the kind of person to cut herself.

"You believe me right?" Indie asked. "Of course" I smiled, "so do you have any idea who did this?" "No not really, they wrote something on the wall" Indie said, "oh what?" I asked deciding that if I told her Keri had seen she'd ask how Keri got in and that would lead to more questions, "well the person who did this had written this is just the beginning on the wall in red, it is seriously freaky like what are they gonna do next!" "Nothing Indie, they were probably trying to scare you" I smiled reassuringly. "Thanks Tom" Indie smiled back. She stared at me for a few seconds then finally said, "is there anything else? Um I'm feeling kinda tired". "No...nothing, I'll leave you to it" I said awkwardly then got up off the chair next to her bed and left.

Indie-Anna's POV

I sighed and dropped my head onto the pillow. I was really scared about...well everything surgery, being killed and the pasta I was eating looked like it was moving, I poked at my food then placed it on the chair Tom had been sitting on. I closed my eyes and saw someone with a bat, I quickly opened my eyes, who could have done this, I thought. The door swung opened and my mum and brother Mathew walked in with a pizza and the movie transformers, my absolute favorite move, it was also my mums and my brothers. "Hey baby sorry we took so Long, there was this girl who took really long to order her pizza" mum explained. I nodded, "we called dad" Mathew said. I looked down, "what did he say?" I asked. "Well...he said that he can't make it, it's his step daughters birthday and he's going on holiday with her Ruby and Krissy" Mum said looking down, as you've probably guessed my parents were divorced. Dad lived in Newcastle in Australia with his wife Krissy and step daughters Ruby and Raine.

"Oh" I sighed. "Baby I'm sorry, I tried to convince him to come just for the weekend but he said he had to be there for Raine's birthday" mum said with a little bit of anger in her voice. "Well did you tell him about the part where his own flesh and blood almost got killed and is going through brain surgery tomorrow afternoon which by the way is kinda freaking me out!" I yelled angrily, "yes we explained it all to him but he said he can't let Raine down" mum sighed not sounding happy, "yeah but he can let me down! His actual daughter!" I yelled. "Look Indie I'm sure he'll try make it if he can alright" Mathew said putting his hand on my shoulder, "nah, I don't want him here anyway. I've got everything I need right in this room" I lied. Mum smiled, "great now that the soppy stuff is over, let's get our pizza on!" Mathew cheered opening the box, he picked out the biggest piece and took a large bite, "I tell ya...dish s fa east fisher beaver" Mathew tried to say, or at least that's what I heard, "Oi! Close your mouth when you chew!" Mum smiled as she put the movie in the DVD player. "Yeah! And save some for me!" I said reaching for a pizza.

The movie went on for long but not lon enough in our eyes, the nurse Emma walked in, "Indie I think you should get some rest now don't you?" She asked. I nodded slightly because my head really hurt when I moved it a lot. "Ok I'll take Matt home and come back" mum said, "no mum I'll be fine, I promise and Matt's like 12" I joked. "13!" Matt corrected me. "Ok Ok whatever, the thing is, he's still a snotter" I smiled. "What's a snotter?" Emma and mum asked at the same time. "Someone younger than you basically" I answered. Emma nodded and gave out a small laugh, "you sure baby?" Mum asked me. "Course and Emma will look after me so you can go" I said. "If you're sure, night baby, I'll be here tomorrow before the surgery, if you need anything call me Ok" mum said. "Ok" I smiled then mum kissed me on the four head and left with Mathew.  
"Night buttercup" Emma smiled before turning off the light.

Hey guys so IT'S THE WEEKEND! Well it's Friday! YEEEAAHHYYYAAA I've decided to dedicate my whole weekend to this Fanfic, so I'm thinking 15 reviews for 3 more chapters? Sounds pretty fair right? And I know what you're thinking there is absolutely no way I'm doing 15 chapters!" Lolz anyway review because why the hell not? Lots of love lulu xoxo 


	4. Chapter 4

Stalker.

Hey guys! So you know how I said I'm gonna do 3 chapters if I got 15 reviews well I've got 5 :/ it's pretty good I guess I'm gonna do another chapter once I've got 10 reviews and another once I've got 15 reviews and I promise they'll be really long. Anyway as you can tell I hope... I have Tonisha and Tindie in this story (Tindie's Tom and Indie BTW) it's up to you guys to choose which should get together coz I still have absolutely no idea, BTW ppl have been asking about Frella, I'm totally gonna do Frella don't even worry about that it just takes a while coz of the story line and all but I will add Frella into my little recipe. Anyway review. What should happen next? Bcs I have no idea... :| Ok I'll shut up now and get on with the story enjoy lots of love lulu xoxo

Indie-Anna's POV

I got woken up by a text on my phone. I turned it on checked the name, anonymous. I clicked the name and read the message which gave me a heart attack, it was a picture of me...sleeping...in the hospital bed! This was the first time I'd ever spent the night at a hospital, they had written underneath: what a peaceful sleeper.

I sat up quickly, a bit too quickly, my head was throbbing again and I softly dropped my head back onto the pillow and sighed. It was clear now, I had a stalker who wanted to do a lot more than just stalk me. But why and who? No one at St hearts disliked me, a few people at Stirling disliked me but not enough to try and kill me...so who? Who was behind all this? My thoughts were distracted by Emma walking through the door with a tray of food. "Morning Indie!" Emma smiled cheerfully. "Hey Em" I smiled back sitting up slowly this time, Emma placed the tray of food onto my lap, "don't worry about your head. After the surgery you'll be in tip top condition". "But isn't it a bit too early, I mean we're talking BRAIN surgery here! Usually it'd take months or even years for someone to get clearance for brain surgery, not one night". "Yes I get your point Indie but this is a life or death matter. If you don't get surgery soon you could die, the bleeding in your brain is very quick and we need to get it fixed ASAP, don't worry though. We got some great doctors, they've done this before they know exactly what they're doing" Emma explained walking to the door, I smiled and nodded then she left.

After about 2 hours of laying in bed watching really bad spy movies My mum and brother walked through the door, "hey baby, how did you sleep?" Mum asked, "good thanks" I smiled thinking about the text I had to show it to mum but not right now, she would freak and wanna stay with me, that would be super lame. Plus kinda dangerous for her. "What do they feed you here?" Mathew asked disgusted looking at my breakfast which was oatmeal. "Um...I think it's oatmeal" I replied poking at my food.

"Oh that is so gross" my mum laughed. "Yeah, I know right...so...have you talked to dad?" I asked. "Um...well no, I sent him a text last night but he didn't reply" mum said. I nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry baby, I don't know what's gotten into him" mum said shaking her head. "It's fine, like I said last night. I have everything I need right here, except I wish bluebell was here" I smiled, bluebell was my dog that dad had gotten me when I was 3, even though Bluebell reminded me of dad I'd always loved him, he was like my best friend, right next to Abbey. "Bluebell misses you, the other day I tried to give him a bath but he refused since you always do it" Mathew chuckled. "Naaw, poor baby" I smiled.

Emma walked in with a shaky smile, "Dr Elinor is ready, we're going to have to take you to the surgery room". "Alright" I said getting up slowly. "You right to walk on your own?" Mum asked. "Yes mum, I hurt my head not my legs" I smiled.

Franks POV

I had woken up and was on my way to get breakfast when I got a call from Stella. "Hello?" "Hey Frank, look I need to talk to you about...Indie-Anna...Spencer, it's really important" Stella said. "Why what's going on?" I asked. "I have to tell you this in person, meet me in HQ as soon as possible" Stella said. "Ok, oh and Stella, about kiss-" Stella cut me off, "I gotta go, see ya at HQ" she then hung up.

I rushed back to my room and pulled on my blue over alls and glasses. I went to the car and drove off to st hearts, I had never been there this early, it was around 5am. I got out of my car and rushed to HQ, when I got downstairs Stella was already there sitting on a chair. "Frank" she smiled getting up. "Hey Stella what's up?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "last night a couple of agents were here in Mr Flatly's office looking for Keri's reports to see just how she is doing in school as all the computer files were deleted. Agent Wilson one of my best friends was here and well she found Indie-Anna's file, now please don't freak out but...Indie-Anna's my...well she's my daughter, agent Wilson knew this and once she saw Indie-Anna's photo she knew she was my girl, Frank I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just thought if I did I would loose you, please tell me this doesn't change anything" Stella begged welling up, "change anything?...what are you talking about! This changes everything! YOU HAVE A BLOODY DAUGHTER! How could you not tell me this! Why? Even when we were together, you had a daughter and never told me! I...I...I'm speechless". "Frank I'm sorry! I really am it's just that...when she was just a baby she was taken away from me, I only spent 2 years with her, she was held hostage by the Grandmaster for years I eventually moved on because I was told she was dead...then I met you and well I was in love for real for the first time in my life. I didn't want to ruin that" Stella cried.

"SAVE IT STELLA! You lied to me...for years, I can't forgive that!" I yelled. "Frank please! I'm sorry! I should have told you the truth I really should have but...I just couldn't" Stella burst. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because I knew you'd leave me, just like Indie's farther did, I'm so sorry Frank! I really am I didn't want to hurt you I just thought all that was in my past and that I shouldn't have brought my past into my future because well it would ruin EVERYTHING!" Stella cried, "so you left your daughter, didn't even try look for her?" Frank asked. "I did believe me. I looked for years! I went everywhere and did everything I could I eventually figured she was dead, I didn't even believe agent Wilson when she said she knew it was Indie but once I saw he picture and that her file said she was adopted I was sure it was her" Stella explained. I sighed and could feel myself welling up, "Stella the fact that you have a daughter isn't the problem, it's just that I only found out now, I bet if she hadn't come to St Hearts you wouldn't have told me".

Stella looked away, "I'm sorry...but Frank, no matter where we go next, just remember...I have and will always love you". I sighed and pulled her into a hug, "you should have just told me" I said. "I know, not telling you was the biggest mistake of my life but...I just couldn't risk losing you" she whispered. "I would never have left you, ever" I said, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "There's one more thing...you know how we had to split up because MI9 found out about us?" Stella asked. "Yes?" "I told them, because I just couldn't be with you knowing that I was lying to you" she said quietly. "The lies never end for you do they" I sighed angrily then I left HQ. 


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys i am sooooo sorry for not updating for a while, trust me i wanted to but my tablet stopped working so i'm using my sisters laptop, you have no idea how much i had to butter her up to get this, i just felt really bad, thanks for all the lovely reviews, i'll update as often as i can, enjoy xx lulu.**

keris POV

"Keri wake up! You'll be late to school!" Nina, my foster carer called.

I ignored Nina and tried to go back to sleep, but Nina came into my room and pulled the blankets off me.

"Hate you" I sighed getting out of bed, "love you too red" Nina smiled.

I poked my tongue at Nina and went to the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my hair then went back to my room and got dressed.

I was walking down the stairs when I got a text from Aneisha, it said:

_hey, are you up yet? we were meant to walk to school together today remember!_

I groaned and replied:

_Sooo sorry, i totally forgot you can go without me i'll be pretty late!_

then I started running downstairs and my head suddenly started hurting, "Ow" I cried holding my head.

"you alright Keri?" Nina asked from downstairs, "Fine!" i called back then I walked downstairs and quickly ate my breakfast, "Are you trying to stuff yourself like a turkey Keri!" Nina laughed, "don't turkeys get stuffed up their asses?" I laughed.

"I don't know! go brush your teeth please!" Nina smiled.

I smiled back and went upstairs to brush my teeth quickly then I jumped down the stairs which caused my head to hurt, again.

"Argh!" I cried holding my head, Nina rushed to the front door, "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said standing up straight, "I'll be right though".

"Ok, call me if anything happens ok" Nina said worried, "Yep, bye Nina" I smiled slightly then i walked out of the house to school.

3rd POV

Dan, Tom and Aneisha were all at school but Keri still hadn't shown up. "She told me that she's gonna be late today, i bet you anything she was still in bed when she sent that text" Aneisha smiled, "Yeah probably, so how's Indie?" Dan asked, "Um...she's scared, but coping she's having surgery done today" Tom answered.

"That would be so scary" Aneisha said, "Yeah, it would wouldn't it" Tom agreed.

just then the bell rang and the 3 teens rushed to class, but just as they were about to sit down there pencils started flashing.

"Yes" Dan smiled quietly, "Uh, miss! I forgot my...pen in my locker, can i go get it?" he asked, Mrs King sighed, "Off you go then".

Toms hand shot into the air, "Miss my head hurts". "Ok go get a drink, if it doesn't get any better go to the sick bay" Mrs King said, Tom nodded and left the room, Aneisha put her hand up as well, "Yes" Mrs King sighed, "Um, Mr Ryan asked me to help him in the drama room this morning but I totally forgot, can i go now?" Aneisha asked, "If you must" Mrs king sighed then Aneisha got up and ran to the caretakers store room, "Where is Keri?" Tom asked. "I don't know" Dan said, Aneisha pulled the light switch across and scanned her finer then went into the store room, Dan pulled the mop back towards himself and they went flying downstairs.

the lift doors opened revealing the 3 teenagers, "Team, where's Keri?" Frank asked, "slept in" Aneisha smiled, "did not!" came a voice from behind them, it was Keri who had just come out of the lift.

"Finally" Aneisha smiled, Keri went to stand with her friends, "Right, Team I have something to tell you, it involves Indie" Frank said.

"She isn't dead is she?" Tom asked, "No of course not, he thing is...Indie is well...Stella is...Indie's um...Indie's Stella's daughter" Frank said, "Wait...Stella Knight, our Stella...Your Stella!" Keri exclaimed, Frank nodded. "Woah, are you her farther?" Aneisha asked, Frank shook his head, "Stella told me this morning and i thought you should know, and also since she is Stellas family we have to protect her" Frank explained, "Meaning we have to find out who tried to kill her" Frank said, "Oh wow, poor Stella" Keri said.

"No, poor Indie! Does she even know?" Tom asked, "No" Frank answered.

"Well think about how hard this is for Stella, she just found out a girl that was almost killed yesterday is her daughter" Aneisha said, "Yeah well she must have known Indie was her daugher, why didn't she say anything, someone wants Indie Killed, she's freaking out and now it turns out a spy is her real mother, not the person she;s spent a lot of her life with, that's harder on her than Stella" Tom said, "Why are you even defending her so much!" Aneisha asked, "I'm not!" Tom yelled, "You are! is there something you're not telling us Tom, are you and Indie a 'thing' now" Aneisha asked, "Oh come on you're being a little but dramatic Neish!" Tom said.

"Team! not now, Tom i want you to check the cctv from yesterday, there are no cameras in the toilets for obvious reasons so just look at the footage outside the toilets, ok" Fan instructed, "Aneisha, help him, Keri and Dan you two go down to the police station and let them know we're taking over this investigation, they'll probably give you a USB stick with all the information they've collected so far, bring it here".

Keri and Dan nodded and did as they were told, Aneisha and Tom were still standing in front of Frank with arms folded, "Now!" Frank said.

Aneisha and Tom sighed then went to the computer and sat next to one another, "I have to go do some stuff for Mr Flatly" Frank said then he left, leaving Aneisha and Dan sitting at the computer in silence watching some footage from yesterday.

After about 20 minutes Tom broke the silence, "Are you mad at me for something, did I say something wrong?"

"I don't know" Aneisha shrugged, "How can you not know Neish?" Tom asked, "No" Aneisha said, "No what" Tom asked, "No I am not mad at you" Aneisha said unconvincingly.

"Cool, so how do you think Indie's doing, hopefully the surgery goes well" Tom said, "Yeah" Aneisha agreed. "I feel sorry for her though, i'm sure the surgery will go fine but it's just a bit soon you know" Tom added.

"Uh huh" Aneisha nodded, "You know yesterday when i went to see her she looked really worried, i don't blame her though i mean-"

Aneisha cut Tom off, "OH MY GOSH TOM! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT INDIE! Is she like all you think about now! You've completely cut me off since she came, you're like obsessed with her! It's like i don't exist anymore and you don't know how pathetic that makes me feel, GOSH!" Tom was so surprised he didn't say anything.

Aneisha sighed and looked back at the screen, they sat in silence for another 5 minutes until Tom recovered from how shocked he was, "I'm sorry Neish, I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just worried about her, but you know, you still do exist to me, I mean sometimes you're the only person in the world that exists to me" Tom said. SHIT TOM! what did you say that for, she'll probably think you're some sort of low life loser, Tom thought to himself. "Oh...really?" Aneisha asked looking at Tom.

"Yes Neish, you know, you drive me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you, i know i haven't been showing it but...well...Neish I love you" Tom said looking into Aneishas eyes. "You...you do?" Aneisha asked. "More than i've ever loved anyone before" Tom said. "Tom I feel so bad, I guess I was just jealous of just how close you and Indie had gotten in two days, I just didn't wanna loose you to her, and now i know i was just being stupid, the thing is well i love you too Tom, a lot" Aneisha said. Tom lent in and kissed Aneisha, she kissed him back, behind the two lovers on the screen was someone leaving the girls bathroom right after Indie had gone in, with a black baseball bat.

**Heyyy guys, TONISHA! Now you forgive me for not updating don't you, yeah you do, you know you do. lolz I'll update when i can, review. xx lulu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys sorry for not updating in AAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEESSSSSS! I finally got a new laptop, (YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) so that means I'll be updating A LOT more often now. So yeah, enjoy! Xx lulu**

**(WARNING! Please note personal topics involved in this chapter that may offend some ppl, if they do I am so sorry and did not mean any harm.)**

Keri's POV

Dan was doing all the talking at the front desk, I just stood there smiling and nodding. "Ok, now all I need is ID and an approval note from Stella Knight and that'll be it" The lady smiled, "Keri can you send Stella a message on your spy pod, get her to send us an approval note" Dan instructed. I nodded and did as he said while he gave the lady at the desk his MI high card.

Stella replied to my message in an instant, it was kind of weird, I wondered if she had been sitting there staring at her spy pod waiting for us to send her a message about an approval note. She sent me the approval note that gave permission for us to take over the mission then she had signed it using this new spy app, you would get a pen that only works on a spy pod so you could sign things for approval, I handed it to the front desk lady and she checked it then typed something on her computer and printed a page that gave us permission to take over the investigation and gave us a blue USB, "Thank you" I smiled as we left, the lady smiled back. We were told to wait for Frank with the MI9 cab so we stood outside the police station.

"So how do you think Indie's going to react when she finds out Stella's her mum?" I asked.

"Well she cuts herself so I know for a fact it won't be good, probably something crazy like cutting" Dan chuckled, I could have sworn I had smoke coming out of my ears and my pale face was not bright red, "It's not crazy Dan! She has a problem and needs help! Not people judging her. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND YOU'RE JUDGING HER! What the hell man!" I snapped, "What! I was just saying" Dan said trying to sound innocent, "It's so rude Dan! You don't know what she might be going through" I snapped, "She just wants attention it's pathetic" Dan argued, "So you think she'd cut all those horrible words into her arm for attention Dan? Hmm?" I asked.

"Well yeah maybe" Dan said, "Oh my gosh Dan you are so blunt!" I exclaimed, "At least I'm not blunt enough to cut myself!" Dan snapped. I sighed, this boy is very difficult, I thought. "All I'm saying Dan is that maybe she's going through something really, really bad, and maybe just maybe there's more to it than attention, you should just stop judging people based on what you've seen or heard or even gone through before and give people a chance, don't always think the worst of people not all humans are crazy or terrible people" I said.

"Oh please name one other time I've done that!" Dan snapped, "hmm I don't know maybe when you judged me the second you met me thinking I was just like Zoe! Thinking that if you got close to me I'd do something to hurt you, just as Zoe did, but just because we both have auburn hair it doesn't make us the same at all, and don't even try to deny it Dan! I know Zoe hurt you by leaving and not making contact with you and I also know that's why you dislike me so much! I haven't done anything at all to you but you still don't trust me or even care about me, at first I thought it was because I asked if HQ used to be a toilet but soon I realised it was a lot more than that, you hate me because I remind you of Zoe" I said struggling to hold the tears back, people at my old school used to always judge me because I was slim 'pretty' and my grades weren't very good, I was known as the self-obsessed idiot who thought her looks would get her through life. But I was absolutely nothing like that, so as you might have guessed I was very pissed off that Dan was one of those people that was quick to judge. I watched Dan's expression change from annoyed and snappy to surprised and sad, he looked like he was trying to think of something to say but was too shocked to, probably shocked that I had figured it out, but I wasn't stupid. "It's ok Dan you don't have to say anything" I said with an unfriendly tone in my voice, "I want to say something, I just don't know what" Dan said, "Yeah, you're surprised that I figured it out" I sniffed, "Keri…I'm sorry" I waited for him to say something else, "I really didn't know you felt like this, I mean Zoe did break my heart. She was my first love and if that doesn't end well you usually have serious trust issues, I promise Keri I never meant to make you feel bad" Dan said, I nodded, "are you angry at me?" Dan asked, "no, not anymore I guess, but I'm also not happy with you" I said, "I don't blame you" Dan said, "What can I do to make it up to you?" "Nothing you don't need to, I'll get over it" I smiled, "Ok" Dan said, we stood in silence until the Frank arrived.

_5 hours later_

I was at home sitting with my dog Roxy watching _some girls_ when someone rang the doorbell, Roxy jumped off my lap and to the doorbell and started barking, I sighed and got up and followed Roxy, I rushed and my head started throbbing again. I opened the door and found Dan standing there holding a small box and two rectangular pieces of paper with writing on them, "What are you doing here?" I asked, "Well, you didn't think I wasn't actually going to make it up to you did you?" Dan smiled, "Dan…what did you do?" I asked, "Well, I got you two tickets to an Ed Sheeran concert" Dan said, "What! Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed. "Woah calm down, I won these last week in a competition, I'm not a huge Ed Sheeran fan but I know you love him so I thought why not give these to you" Dan explained, "Because they cost around 200 pounds EACH" I said. "So, Keri take them, or else I'll just put them on your door mat and leave" Dan said, "Thank you Dan, that's too sweet, are you sure?" I asked, "Yeah, and one more thing, I got you this" Dan handed me the box, I opened it and almost forgot how to breath, it was the necklace I had seen last month at the mall but it was 700 pounds and Nina said she would get it for me for Christmas, I had been looking forward to that for ages, "Dan…I'm speechless" I gushed, "how did you manage to get this? How did you know I wanted this?" I asked, "I was saving up for an IPhone 6 but I thought this would be a better use of that money, and it looked like something you'd like" Dan said, "But why would you do this for me Dan? I knew you felt bad but this is too sweet!" I said tearing up, "So I take that you like it then" Dan smiled, "I love it! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" I said.

"Well it was 10% off so you know, I'm not that awesome" Dan joked, I laughed, "thank you, so much" I said grateful, "don't worry about it" he smiled, I was so overwhelmed I threw my arms around him and hugged him, I felt him put his arms around my waist, he smelt nice, I almost found myself inhaling his scent, the hug was good, perfect even Dan was too sweet why would he do something like that? I thought, I let go of him but his arms were still around my waist I moved my face so it was directly in front of his, I could feel his breath on my lips it was a sweet soft scent, I put my arms around his neck again and pulled my face closer to his I brushed my lips against his and pulled my head back slightly to see if he wanted to kiss me, he moved his head closer to mine and gently placed his lips on mine, it was a sweet kiss, and a perfect kiss.

**Naaawwww Deri, YAY! Review coz I updated :P xx lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Guess what? You didn't have to wait like 3 months for this chapter, just one day! I know, I know I am pretty awesome. Lol enjoy the chapter xx lulu.**

_Keri's POV_

_I was so overwhelmed I threw my arms around him and hugged him, I felt him put his arms around my waist, he smelt nice, I almost found myself inhaling his scent, the hug was good, perfect even Dan was too sweet why would he do something like that? I thought, I let go of him but his arms were still around my waist I moved my face so it was directly in front of his, I could feel his breath on my lips it was a sweet soft scent, I put my arms around his neck again and pulled my face closer to his I brushed my lips against his and pulled my head back slightly to see if he wanted to kiss me, he moved his head closer to mine and gently placed his lips on mine, it was a sweet kiss, and a perfect kiss._

Dan's POV

I let go of Keri not wanting to, I wanted to keep her in my arms forever, I wanted her to be all mine, I didn't want any other guy to ever feel her soft lips like I did, I didn't want any other guy to get butterflies like I did when she touched me, I'd had these feelings for the past month, they didn't go away and I didn't know what it was but now that I had kissed her I knew exactly what they were, love. I was in love with Keri Summers.

"Did you mean that?" She asked softly, I took her hand, "Yeah, I did" I smiled, she smiled back and kissed me on the cheek, "So did I".

"Good" I said, "I gotta go inside now, do you want to come in?" she asked. "No thanks, I have to go to Tom's apparently he has some news, my bet it's something about Neish" I smiled, "Ok, see you tomorrow then" she smiled back, I nodded and she closed the door, I was tempted to ring the doorbell again and kiss her once more but I decided to save it for alter.

Aneisha's POV

I was in my room pacing up and down still in shock from what Tom had said, good shock obviously. While we were kissing Frank had walked in, at first he was smiling like a mad man then he got himself together and told us to concentrate on the mission at hand so we did that without a word until Keri and Dan got back and helped us then we went home and here I am now, I wanted to tell Keri but she'd make a big deal out of it, but then again it kinda was a big deal I mean he said that he loved me! ME! Not Indie, that happening used to be only possible in my subconscious.

I got a video call from Keri, I went over to my desk and sat down in front of my computer and pressed answer.

"Hey Neish!" She smiled.

"Hi Keri, what's up?" I asked, "I don't know what's up between you and Tom Neish? Hmm, in HQ together alone by yourselves with no one else sitting close together" she smiled, "I feel like I'm back in that moment again" I smiled, "So did something happen?" She asked, "Maybe" I smirked, "OMG! What happened?" "Well…he said that I drive him crazy in a good way and that he can't stop thinking about me and that he…loves me" I smiled.

My speakers almost broke from how loud Keri screamed, "OMG! What did you say? did you kiss? Details Neish, I need details!" "Well I said I love him back and then yeah we kissed…until Frank ruined it" I smiled.

"Woah! So are you guys like, a thing now?" she asked, "I don't know I guess maybe" I answered, "You are! This is so awesome" Keri smiled, "Yeah well don't say anything to anyone yet, ok" I said, "Ok, ok. This is still amazing! I'm so happy for you guys! Can I at least tell Dan?" she asked, "Yeah ok, but no one else" I said, "Ok, OMG! I I'm still in shock!" she squealed, "Why are you so shocked, you totally predicted this" I laughed, "I'm shocked that you two FINALLY admitted your undying love for each other" Keri smiled, "Yeah, and you and Dan haven't because you're not game enough" I said.

"Yeah well whatever" Keri blushed, "Exactly, see you tomorrow I gotta go have dinner" I smiled, "Ok, bye" Keri said.

Indie-Anna's POV

I opened my eyes, the surgery was over, finally, I couldn't remember much, I had just lied down onto the bed and blinked and when I opened my eyes in what felt like the quick split second of a blink in my room, I had no idea how the surgery went but I was alive which was AWESOME! I decided to check if I still had all my abilities, I wriggled my toes, yep I could still move my feet, I lifted my legs up slightly, it was hard but I still managed to do it, I opened and closed my hands then I said a few words, "hello…unicorns! Donuts…monkeys" and I sighed, I could still talk, I still had those abilities, I was so glad.

Emma came in, "Ah you're up, the surgery went perfect, obviously for the next couple of weeks you'll get little headaches every now and then and you'll also be a bit dizzy this week, but that's about it" she smiled handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks, that's awesome!" I smiled, I moved my head, it hurt a little bit but not as bad as before the surgery.

"Ready to see your family?" She asked, "Yeah" I smiled and I sat up, "Ok I'll get them" Emma smiled, she left and came back in a few seconds later with mum, Mathew and… "BLUEBELL!" I exclaimed, she ran over to me and jumped onto the bed, she was a Jack Russell and very noisy but also very lovable, she seemed just as excited to see me as I was to see her, "Hey girl! I've missed you!" I smiled, "We're here too, just saying" Mathew smiled, "Right, hi, anyway how have you been Bluebell? Huh girl?" Bluebell barked a small happy bark, mum chuckled, "reunited at last" she said, "Yeah, I've missed Bluebell so much" I said. "We can tell" Mathew said, "so how are you feeling?" mum asked, "Really good actually, better than I expected" I smiled, "that's great, Emma said you'll be allowed to leave the hospital in 3 days at least but you won't be allowed to go to school for 1 week" mum explained, "Oh that sucks, I have a science project with Tom I was really looking forward to" I sighed, "Well Tom can come to the hospital and you can work on it from here" mum suggested, "yeah great call mum looking at the stars from my hospital room, I'm pretty sure he won't be allowed to bring his telescope here" I said, "His dad is an astronomer so it won't be one of those cheep 5 pound ones, it's probably MASSIVE!" I said, "I'll call him up later though, and let him know" I said, "Yeah ok" mum agreed, "Okay so what's for dinner?" Mathew asked, Bluebell gave a happy bark when she heard 'dinner'.

"How about…burgers?" mum suggested, "No pizza!" Mathew cheered, "We had pizza last night, I say burgers" I added, "majority rules, there's this burger place right next to the hospital, we could go there" mum suggested, "Ok fine" Mathew sighed, "will you be fine here by yourself?" mum asked, "yeah totally, I've got Bluebell" I smiled, so Mathew and mum left.

I turned on the TV and saw _pretty little liars _was on, "yess!" I hissed, Bluebell barked in excitement, she liked it as well but mum and Mathew hated it so they probably didn't let her watch it at home while I wasn't there.

My phone buzzed, I turned it on to see it was an anonymous text, I opened it and not to my surprise it was another creepy text, it read:

_CONGRATULATIONS! The surgery went great, but uh…there's a lot more where that came from, I can assure you hun. I'm going to destroy you mentally, socially and physically that's a promise._

I knew replying was the worst thing to do but I couldn't help myself, I was getting less scared and more angry at this person, I decided to reply with:

_Thank you! The surgery did go great but you shouldn't be so happy about that, it's just proof that I'm stronger than I look and act, I'm not scared of you. AT ALL, and FYI "hun" you can't destroy me mentally, I'm too smart for that, you can't destroy me socially, I'm too liked by people for that, and you most serenely can't destroy me physically, as I am clearly a lot fitter and stronger than you since you needed a bat to try kill me, and you know the funny part? It didn't work! Sorry but uh you're pathetic. Oh and also, I know you're not very sharp so I'll try explain this in a way my dog would understand, if I took these texts to the police station then they could easily track you down and find out who you are, just saying._

I pressed send and was proud of my message, at least now this person or these people knew I wasn't gonna take crap from ANYONE.

**Heeeey, did you enjoy? Tell me you did. Naaaww thanks I try, lol xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Lulu (I don't even know why I did that…)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thank you all for all your awesome reviews! They were really sweet and quick shout out to xoxhopiexox and J.A.5.M.1.N.3, your reviews make me smile! Thanks guys! Ok now I'm going to write the chapter, ALL suggestions are welcome! REVIEW! Xx lulu**

Tom's POV

"Thomas! Daniel's here!" my mum yelled from downstairs, I got up from my desk where I was talking to my cousin Drew on Facebook, "Hey Dan" I smiled, my mum walked into the kitchen to finish feeding my little sister Patricia, "come on, I've got some pretty big news" I smiled walking up the stairs, Dan followed, "So what's up?" he asked when he got into my room, "Neish and I…" "Yeeessss" Dan smiled, "Aaarrreeeeee…" "Yeeessss" "together" I finished, "Oh, finally!" Dan laughed, "Took you long enough didn't it!"

"Oh look who's talking, you STILL haven't asked Keri out!" I smiled, "I don't need to, I just came back from her place" Dan smiled, "what?!" I asked, "long story short, I made her angry and got her a few presents to make it up to her then we kissed" Dan smirked, "Oooh!" I laughed with a childish tone.

"Grow up!" Dan laughed, "Well, did you and Neish kiss?" he asked, "maybe" I answered, "knowing you it was probably a baby peck on the cheek or something" Dan said, "Haha, trust me Dan it lasted about 2 minutes until Frank came in, what about you and Keri?" "What about me and Keri?" "How long did it last?" I asked, "that's not important" Dan said, "come on Dan, it's ok if it was pathetic, I'm used to it with you" I smiled, Dan punched me in the arm, "It was long enough for both of us, and I don't feel comfortable talking about my kisses with Keri with you" Dan said, "Whatever, have you heard from Indie yet?" I asked, "No, isn't she having her surgery today?" Dan asked, "Yeah, she's already had it, I wonder how it went, do you want to call her?" I asked, "Yeah sure, do you have her number? Because I don't" Dan smiled, "yeah, I got it yesterday" I said, Dan gave me a funny look, "we got put together for a project" I snapped, "Ok ok calm down" Dan said putting his arms up.

I took my phone out and called Indie, the phone rang 4 times before she picked up, I was so happy she picked up that meant she was still alive, I hoped.

"Hey Indie!" I said, "Hi…who is this?" she asked, 'It's me, Tom" I said, "Oh hi! How are you? I was going to call you, what's up?" she asked, "Dan's here and we were wondering how you were" I answered putting the phone on speaker, "oh, well I'm great the surgery went perfect, I'll be going home in three days and I'll be back to school one week after" she said, "That's great!" I smiled, "Yeah, so about the project, I don't know if I'll be able to help with it from the hospital…unless you want to do the research and I'll start putting it down on paper, then when I get out of hospital I'll help with the star gazing and stuff and we can both do the poster" she said, she really did like school and science, if this was Keri or Dan they would have asked me to do it alone because they were in hospital, Neish was alright, with science projects she wasn't excited about it but helped a lot, "I reckon you should get some rest Indie, you shouldn't start working your brain right after surgery" I said.

"No, it'll be all good, but maybe we should do something else, something that'll get people interested, like a speech, and we could do something that'll really get their attention…FOOD! I'll make a cake that looks like earth, and you can do the icing because the best I can do is a circle" she laughed, I laughed too, "a circle tilted 23.5 degrees to be exact" I laughed, Indie again laughed as well, "I don't get it" Dan said with a blank expression, "Smart people joke Dan" I smiled, "Oh, hey Dan! I forgot you were there, thanks for finding me by the way" she said, "Ahh look my presence is appreciated" he said getting up and walking closer, I rolled my eyes, "So how are you guys?" she asked, "great" we said in unison, "that's cool, so do you-ahhhhhhh!" Indie stopped talking and all I heard was a loud sharp scream then a dog barking and a loud bang.

"Indie! Indie what's happened?" I asked, I looked at Dan who also looked like he had absolutely no idea what had just happened either, "we've got to get to the hospital" I panicked at the thought of her last words being over the phone with me, I was really starting to like Indie, I got up and grabbed my jacket, we ran down the stairs and Dan got his coat from the coat rack, "mum I'm going to Dan's house, I'll be back in about an hour" I called opening the door, "One hour Tom!" mum yelled back, we left and ran down the street to the hospital which was about a 10 minute run.

I ran that with ease, Dan with more ease, when we got to the hospital I was breathing a bit heavy but Dan was standing up straight breathing normal, we rushed in expecting a big people rushing around Indie's room and her family there but everything seemed normal everyone was calm doing their job silently which meant they didn't know what had happened yet, I ran into Indie's room and found her sitting in bed with her dog on her lap and her brother and mum on chairs on either side of the bed, "Oh, hi Tom, what are you doing here?" she asked, her mum and brother were staring at me like I was insane, "what happened while we were on the phone, you screamed then I heard a loud bang and that was it?" I asked, Indie looked around at her mum and brother, "Tom this isn't really the time…or place" she whispered the last bit, her brother looked at her mum who had a blank expression, "that means we leave mum, so the lovers can talk" he said, "Matt! Please grow up!" Indie snapped, "Ok, ok whatever" he said getting up then he and his mum left the room, one of the security guards ran to the room, "excuse me sir, you are not allowed here unless invited or given permission to visit a patient" he said, "it's ok, he's a friend" Indie smiled at the security guard, he nodded and walked away.

I walked into the room, "so what happened?" I asked, Indie sighed, "while I was on the phone with you, someone got in, I don't know how I figured through the window, anyway they put their hand around my mouth and I screamed then Bluebell started barking at them but they kicked her across the room, they closed their hand tighter around my mouth and said a few things, they told me I was playing a dangerous game and that they were not a joke, they told me not to test them because they could kill me then and there if they wanted, then they pulled out a knife and cut me lightly on the side of my neck" she said.

"Did you see their face?" I asked, "no" she answered, "what about their voice, did it sound like a girl or guy?" I asked, "it was a small whisper, if I had to guess I'd say it was a girl but I'm not 100% sure" she said, "please don't tell my family, things will just get worse, mum will freak and want to stay with me then she'll be in danger as well" she explained.

"Ok...Indie I don't know, she is your mum she deserves to know" I said, "No Tom, I trusted you, now you trust me, say NOTHING!" she said, I nodded, "do you want me to stay?" I asked, "No! I mean…no thanks Tom" she smiled, I nodded, "I've got to go, if you need anything call me" I said, "will do" she smiled.

**HEYA! So I've gotten another review that made me smile! In fact they all do but these just got lucky! Amelia Rose Aqua, THANK YOU! And maybe there will be a love triangle between Tom, Aneisha and Dan, maybe not, and I like your idea, I might add it, the one about Zoe. Ok thanks all, LOVE YOUUUZZZZ! Xx lulu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So sweet, anyway I don't say this much so I probably should, I do not own MI high or any of the characters except Indie-Anna and her entire family, people I introduce at the hospital, the stalker, her friends from her old school and any other people I add, you know who I own and don't own so yeah, anyway enjoy. Xx lulu.**

Dan's POV

Tom walked back into the foyer of the hospital, "Is she alright?" I asked, "at the moment yeah, but I don't know for how long to be honest, someone snuck into her room and threatened her! They didn't hurt her but now I'm worried, she doesn't even want her mum to know" Tom explained, "we're going to tell Frank right?" I asked, "I guess so yeah" Tom answered.

We walked back home tired, well Tom was tired anyway, I was a little bit puffed but Tom, damn he looked like he could collapse, probably because when we were running to the hospital he didn't care how fast he was running he just wanted to get to Indie but now that he had and could think about how tired he was, the boy was puffed out, we arrived at his house first, "oh finally, that was very, very painful for me" Tom panted, I laughed. See ya later Tupper" Tom smiled and waved walking back inside his house.

I walked back home and was greeted by my little sister Frayer, she was 4 turning 5 in 2 weeks so she was at that stage where she had a lot of attitude, "Ahem where have you been?" she asked, she was a little bit intimidating but I didn't show I was intimidated, she was wearing her pyjamas and a dressing gown with her teddy bear in one hand and the other was on one hip.

"None of your business" I snapped, "I can make it my business if I tell mum because I'll be there too listening to why the hell you were out at 8:00pm!" she yelled, "You're not my mum Frayer" I sighed pushing past her.

Big mistake. She tripped me over and pinned me down, "Dan, I don't like your attitude" she snapped, "Frayer…I DON'T CARE now get off me you weirdo!" I yelled, "I'm not a weirdo!" she snapped back nearly crying then she jumped up off me and ran to her room.

She is so weird, I thought. One minute she was a sassy little diva pinning me to the floor the next she was the most sensitive person in the world, well maybe the third most sensitive, I decided that when my other little sister Ellie stormed out of her room with her phone in her hand, "who's been going through my messages?" she yelled.

I didn't say anything but my bet was Frayer, she was also just learning to read and was probably putting her new skill to practise, Ellie had just turned 12 and was getting interested in boys, according to Frayer she had a boyfriend, which is probably why Ellie was at that privacy policy stage, she didn't want our dad to find out about this guy.

"Well?" she asked walking closer to me in a threatening way, she was pretty short for her age, I mean she was 30 cm shorter than me so when she talked to me she looked up at me, at first it was cute, now it was scary, I don't know why, it just was.

I shrugged, "well when I find out who looked through my phone, they are going to be in so much trouble with me, and I can assure you. That is the worst kind of trouble there is" she said in a threatening quiet voice then she turned around whipping her long blonde hair in my face.

She was the second most sensitive person in the world, even though when she got upset she didn't cry she made other people cry, but she got upset so easy easier than Frayer.

I walked into the living room to where my brother James and other sister Savanah were sitting playing FIFA, "Hey Dan come here I need you to help me win, this girl is scary good" James said, I smiled and sat on the couch, James and Savanah were both closer to my age, James was 19 and he was on a gap year and Savanah was 15, one year younger than me, she was scary sensitive but when she wasn't having a fit she was pretty awesome.

I figured Savanah was so sensitive because according to most of my guy friends she was really good looking and had dated A LOT of guys which made all the girls turn against her and even bully her, even some of her best friends bullied her too, that's why she had trust issues and didn't go to St Hearts, she took everything everyone said so badly which was sometimes annoying but I always remembered to be careful around her.

"Ok come on let's go" I said sitting next to James picking up a controller, Savanah was really good she beat us continuously even though it was 2 against one.

"WOOH!" She cheered again, "I won, again" "Guys! Dinner" mum called from the kitchen, Frayer ran out of her room dressed as Elsa from _Frozen, _"Aww you are too cute" Savanah laughed carrying Frayer to the kitchen.

**Bad ending, I know, I know. But I don't know how to end it, I had something, a great ending but I decided to save it for the start of the next chapter. O hope u enjoyed anyway, BTW KEEP REVIEWING! Your reviews make my day, all of them, they are too nice! Xx lulu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii guys sorry for not updating in a while, I have absolutely no idea why I just haven't…Anyway this is a Tonisha and a little bit of Frella chapter! Enjoy! Xx lulu**

Aneisha's POV

"Jacki give it back!" the familiar voice rang through my ear drums waking me up, what a sweet way to wake up, I thought but I was very used to it, it was practically my alarm clock.

I got out of bed slipping into my slippers and did my normal before school routine, wash my face, brush my hair put on mascara and some lip gloss then my uniform and brush my teeth.

I grabbed my bag when I was done all of that and walked down the hall. "Morning mum" I smiled, "morning sweetie" she smiled back, "so what did Jacki steal this morning?" I asked, "Bella's IPod" mum chuckled, "Oh, right" I smiled, "so, last night I heard you talking to Keri" mum smiled, "Oh, you were ears dropping were you mum?" I asked picking up a slice of toast.

"It wasn't ears dropping, I overheard what you should have told me" mum said, "Well what did you hear?" I asked, "you and Tom, see I was expecting this since that day you two walked home, I knew for a fact you tow were deeply in love, I know you Neishy" mum said, which was true, in a way mum was my best friend.

"whatever, just don't go around telling everyone you know and don't know mum" I said sternly, "my lips are sealed" mum grinned putting butter on a sandwich, "I gotta go, later" I said shoving the last bit of toast into my mouth, "if Tom saw you eat like that, he'd be loving you even more" mum said, "muumm! Don't talk like that it's just so weird!" I complained, "just saying, I know the mens and they loovvvee a chick who can finish a two mouthfuls in one go" mum said, I sighed, "you are so weird" then I walked out the front door, "Later hun! Mum called after me, I waved and went to the bus stop.

I waited for Dan to arrive, I usually waited for the bus with him but he came a bit later than me since his street was further away from the bus stop than mine. I was nearly board but Tom sent me a text that made me crack up, it was like he knew I was getting bored, "what are you laughing at?" Dan asked from a distance, "nothing" I said quickly, the text was a little bit inappropriate and if Dan read it he would of figured out Tom and I were dating.

"Oh did the bf send you a message?" Dan asked sitting next to me, "what bf?" I asked, "Tom told me" Dan said, "oh" I said, "it's all good I told Keri" "so what are you laughing at?" Dan asked, I showed him my phone and he cracked up, it said:

_I tried to send you something funny, sexy and smart but the mailman told me to get out of the mailbox ;)_

"He's so weird" Dan laughed, "I know right, I love it!" I cracked, "course you do" Dan smiled, the bus arrived just at that moment, Dan and I got on, we sat at the front on the left, I pulled out my phone and sent Tom a reply:

_It's ok, I always try give people something cute that'll always make them laugh, but I don't want to give you up xoxo_

"Naww, he's funny she's cute and together you're…making me sick!" Dan said looking across at my phone, "that's rude!" I said pushing Dan, "You two only started dating yesterday and you're already sending each other sweet little love texts" Dan said, "Yeah well, whatever" I smiled right before my phone buzzed, Tom had replied:

_That's why I love you! Right there! You on the bus?_

I smiled that's why I love him! I typed quickly:

_Yeah, I'm on the bus. Are you at school yet?_

_Nah, I'm still waiting for the bus, I told Dan by the way, I hope that's ok with u._

_Yeah its fine, I told Keri anyway so yeah. I've got to ask you something but maybe I'll save it for school._

_Should I be worried?_

_No, but I kinda am at the answer I'll get._

_Now I'm curious, what is it?_

_Well the bus is nearly at school so I'll tell you then, it's not really a question for over a text message._

_Ok, my bus just got here, see u at school!_

_Bye. Xoxo_

I had wanted to ask Tom if he and I were serious, if we were for real or if it was just a one off make out break up type thing, I really hoped it was serious, he had said he loved me…but people lie sometimes.

The bus pulled up by the side of the front gate, Dan and I got off and I sat on the bench under a large tree opposite the old KORPS base, I stared at it for a while then turned to face Dan, "So when are you going to ask Keri out?" I asked, "What makes you think I'm going to ask her out?" "Dan come on let's not play this game, you really like Keri I know it and I can see it, you look at her the same way you used to look at Zoe" I said, "no I don't" Dan said. "So you don't like Keri?" I asked, "I never said that, but I never said I like her either" Dan said, "Oh that means you do, if you didn't you would've said no" I smiled, "Ok, maybe I do, big whoop!" Dan snapped, "Ooh touchy" I said quietly checking the time on my phone.

"Hey guys" Tom called walking over to us, I put my phone in my pocket and looked over to him, "Hi" I smiled, Dan nodded at Tom, Tom took my hand and walked me a little way away from Dan. "So what's up?" he asked, "Um…I just wanted to know if…well I was wondering…I mean if you say no it's totally fine, I'll be happy…well no I won't really be happy…but don't let that affect what you say! It's totally for you to answer according to how you feel…and if it's a no then we're still cool… well maybe not at first, I mean we will be kinda awkward…especially me but" Tom cut me off, "Neish, what is it?" "Right, um…are we serious?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, "Exactly that" I answered, "Are we serious, are we for real?" Tom chuckled, "What?" I asked not knowing if that was a good or bad sign.

"Aneisha the main reason I've never dated anyone before is because I don't date for fun, or to be seen with someone attractive, it's because I see something in you that I love, and I would do absolutely anything in the world for you, I trust you with my life and I know that if you trusted me with yours you wouldn't be disappointed" Tom said.

I tried to keep a normal face, I really did but I couldn't help smiling like crazy, "So yeah Neish, we are serious" he smiled, "Yeah?" I asked, "Yeah" Tom answered, "Good" I said leaning in to kiss him disappointed by Keri's terrible timing, "Hey guys!" she smiled skipping over to us, "Keri you ruined the kiss" Dan laughed, "What?" Keri asked, "Tom and Neish were about to kiss, I was tuning in" Dan said. "Eww…" Keri frowned, "Yeah Dan, eww" Tom said. "She was talking about you two kissing" Dan smirked, "no I wasn't Dan, man I wouldn't be surprised if you watched porn!" Keri exclaimed, Tom and I cracked up.

"That's not what I meant Keri, you know that" Dan snapped, "Ooh touchy" Keri said quietly, "I know right!" I laughed. "Guys let's stop being mean to Dan, it's not his fault he's so lonely he has to watch other people kiss for entertainment" Tom smiled, Keri and I laughed even harder, Dan rolled his eyes and picked up his bag then walked away.

"That was a bit too far wasn't it" I said quietly now being serious, Tom nodded and Keri had guilt written all on her face, "I never know when to stop do I" Keri sighed, "It's not your fault Keri, don't even worry about it" Tom said, "Yes it is, why do I have to ruin everything! You guys know yesterday I accused him of judging me too soon, and he apologised, but now I bet he thinks he was right now, probably was too" Keri sighed, "Ok Keri stop! I've known Dan for ages and trust me, he will not be angry for too long, trust me Keri" I said, "If you're sure" Keri sighed sarcastically.

Frank's POV

This was it, I thought. The biggest choice of my life, I was either going to yell at Stella and tell her how angry I was or I was going to tell her that I still loved her and that it was ok, part of me wanted to do both, the other part only wanted to do one, 75% of me wanted to do one of those things. I didn't have any more time to contemplate what I was going to do as the lift doors opened and Stella walked into HQ.

We both said nothing and she only walked forward about 4 steps, "Frank, you asked me to come here what is it?" she asked. I walked closer to her and opened my mouth still not sure what I was going to say, I looked into her eyes and realised just how hard all this must have been for her, her eyes were usually filled with a bright beautiful sparkle hidden by a strong brave confident fire, now her eyes were a dark sad place, I know it sounded crazy thinking about her eyes like that but when you love someone so much, you can tell how they are just by looking into their eyes.

"Stella, how are you handling all this?" I asked, "Fine" she said looking away. "no, you're not Stella, don't lie to me" I said, "well yeah Frank I'm not fine! I mean my daughter came back and she doesn't even know I'm her mum! She doesn't even know I exist, and oh did I mention someone wants to kill her and she's probably so scared and I can't be there for her. And to top it all off…I'm losing you" Stella cried.

"Stella, I'm here for you, no matter what happens, you will never lose me, I will always be there for you. Always" I said, "Ok" she nodded, "no I mean it, there's nothing in the world that could make me love you any less, nothing in the world ok and I want to sort this out with you, I want to have what we had back, even if it's not exactly the same I know it'll still be perfect, just a different perfect" I smiled.

"Thank you Frank, thank you so much" Stella cried falling into my arms, I stroked her hair, this wasn't Stella Knight head of MI9, this was the Stella I fell in love with 10 years ago soft affectionate sensitive kind Stella.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed that chapter guys! Review! Xx Lulu**


	11. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

**Hey! I'm in a super good mood at the moment because of you guys! I love your reviews they are all so sweet and they make me smile so I'm gonna start replying to reviews! Yeeaaahhhh, don't worry though I'm still going to wright the next chapter now, but first let me reply to your reviews! **

**Amelia Rose Aqua****: Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! They are always so sweet, you are so nice! And I have started thinking about continuing some of my other stories so keep an eye out for those! And Deri coming up! Love ya xoxoxoxoxoxox lulu**

**J.A.5.M.1.N.3****: Thanks for always reviewing! You're reviews are always really nice so thank you! Keep reviewing coz they always make me smileeeee. Thank you xoxoxoxoxoxox lulu**

**V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N**: **Well I can see who Tonisha's number 1 fan is! I think you've asked for more Tonisha in all your reviews but one. I LOVE TONISHA TOO! Lol they're adorable, thanks for always reviewing! Lots of love xoxoxoxoxoxox lulu.**

**Xoxhopiexox****: oh my gosh you make me laugh so much with your reviews! And also, I really like the idea about Dan's sisters! I might just use it, thank you **** btw I love your stories, xoxoxoxoxoxox lulu.**

**Guests: **** I don't really know who you guys are but all your reviews are so nice thank you ALL OF YOU! I mean it from the bottom of my heart, you're pretty fabulous guys xoxoxoxoxoxox lulu.**

**Ok let's get this chapter going! Xx lulu.**

Dan's POV

I sat outside the music room waiting for my teacher and the rest of the class, the bell had just gone. I had music with Keri and Aneisha, usually I sat with Keri and worked with her and Aneisha sat with Jade, one of her closest friend apart from Tom, Keri and I.

I watched as the hallways filled with students all in the same uniforms. Mr Smith, the music teacher walked over to the classroom and unlocked it, I hadn't seen Aneisha and Keri yet I jumped up and picked up my bag, Mr Smith smiled at me, "Morning Dan" he said.

"Morning sir" I smiled back. Keri and Aneisha came around the corner, Aneisha talking to Keri happily, Keri smiling and nodding but not like normal.

She was staring at the ground as she walked, she looked up and saw me and stopped walking for a second then hesitantly continued on, "Hey" smiled Aneisha, "hi" I said. "Are you mad at us?" Aneisha asked, I shrugged "Not really" I looked at Keri who was looking down again. We walked into the classroom and Aneisha sat next to Jade, Keri sat at the back in the middle, I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey" I smiled, "Hi…I'm sorry Dan, for taking it way too far outside, I was totally out of line, I guess I got a bit carried away I mean I know for a fact you wouldn't watch porn I mean eww and also, I know you're not lonely because you have me, right" she smiled, I took her hand under the table, "Yeah, I do have you, and I am so grateful".

She squeezed my hand and we both looked to the front at Mr Smith, "Alright class so, exciting news! The talent show is coming up in 3 weeks and I want all of you to participate, which is why, we are going to do something as a class, there are a lot of talented students in this class with a lot of potential but you never want to show it off so I'm going to show it off for you!" everyone groaned, we all thought the talent shows were a pathetic waste of time, which they were, they always sucked!

"I was expecting that reaction, what if I told you that this year we are going to have prizes" Mr Smith said, "Oh what like a yoyo?" Keri asked sarcastically, "how about 1000 pounds for first prize?" Mr Smith asked, everyone sat up a bit straighter and looked a lot more interested.

"ONE THOUSAND POUNDS? Man I am gonna rock this!" Lady J exclaimed, everyone started talking all at once. Mr Smith clapped his hands, "so you're all interested now?" "Well duh sir it's 1000 pounds!" Keri said, "Ok well like I said before we are going to be doing something as a class, and I know this is music but anything goes, so what are some ideas for what we can do?" Mr Smith asked, "I don't know you're the teacher, so um are we aloud to be in more than one act?" Jade asked, "Yes, the max is 3 acts, this counts as one and you're all going to contribute unless you absolutely can't, now ideas?"

"We could do a dance" Lady J suggested, "Ok, I like it anything else?" "What about a parkour show?" I suggested, "Yeah, cool" Mr Smith smiled. "Dan we can't all run up walls and do backflips, I say we do a demonstration on bundle ball" Rowley suggested, "What's bundle b-" "don't ask!" Lady J exclaimed, "Ok, anything else?" Mr Smith asked. "Lets do all of them! We could have some people singing and maybe a band then we could also dance and at the end Dan could do his little parkour tricks!" Keri jumped, everyone seemed to like the idea, "That's a great idea!" Mr Smith exclaimed, "what about the bundle ball?" Rowley asked, "No man!" Lady J exclaimed, "But-" "NO ROWLEY! No, get over it man" Lady J sighed, "Ok, anyway Keri I'm going to put you in charge, seen as this was your idea" Mr Smith said, "Um ok, so maybe we could have auditions?" Keri suggested.

"Perfect, everyone, you have 30 minutes to figure out what you're going to audition for, dancing, singing, the band or even parkour" Mr Smith smiled.

I turned to Keri, "You gonna do anything?" I asked, "Well, I don't know, I'm kind of untalented" she smiled, "You're not! You're a really good singer and a really good dancer…and I could help you with parkour, you'd catch on quickly, and you play piano! You're really talented" I said, "You think?" she asked, "I know" I smiled squeezing her hand, Keri looked around the class room then quickly kissed me.

"Thank you" she smiled, "So um…why are we keeping us a secret?" I asked, she shrugged, "I don't really know" Keri answered, "Why don't we just not keep it a secret but also not tell anyone. So let's not try hide it" I suggested, "Sounds good, so anyway those tickets to Ed Sheeran you got me, we should go together" Keri said, "We could, as a date right?" I asked, "Yeah, as a date, it'd be fun" she smiled.

"Sure" I smiled back, "So, sing for me let me help you with your audition" I said, "Um…ok then" Keri smiled, she cleared her throat and started singing Please don't say you love me by Gabrielle Aplin.

"Wow" I gasped when she'd finished, "You're more amazing than I last remembered" I said, "Oh, thanks I know" Keri smiled. I chuckled, 'So you're pretty ready then, is that the song you're going to sing?" I asked, "Yeah…unless you think I shouldn't I mean I really value your opinion" Keri said. "Whatever you sing, it'll be perfect" I smiled.

"Thanks, so do you know what you're going to do?" Keri asked me, "Parkour" I laughed, "I know I mean are you gonna run up a wall and do a backflip or are you gonna do some stuff on the floor?" Keri asked, "Uh…I don't know, usually I kind of just do whatever" I explained, "Yeah, just wing it" Keri smiled.

We sat and talked for the rest of the 30 minutes then Mr Smith clapped his hands. "Ok everyone, you'll have 2 minutes for your audition each, we'll get about 15 people done and we'll do the other 5 next lesson then we'll decide in that lesson, ok so who wants to go first?" Mr Smith asked. Lady J and Rowley put their hands up, "Ok come on up".

They did a hip hop dance to radioactive, it wasn't bad but it also wasn't great. "Ok, that was good, who's next?" Mr Smith asked, 3 girls went up and sang they just don't know you by little mix.

Aneisha and Jade went up and sang My everything by Ariana Grande which was AWESOME! I went up after them and did a few tricks, everyone clapped and cheered then after me Keri went up and did an amazing job, then we managed to get the rest of the class done in the last 12 minutes.

"That was great guys we got everyone done" Mr Smith said as we left the room.

Aneisha's POV

Next I was meant to have maths but I got saved by the buzz, my pencil started flashing red and buzzing.

I looked at Dan and Keri, they nodded and we ran down the hallway to the caretaker's closet, I pulled the light across and scanned my finger, we went in and Keri pulled the broom and we waited about 3 seconds then went flying downstairs, we walked out in sleek black spy outfits, Tom and Frank already in HQ.

"Nathen West, Marcus Duncan, Samantha Creasy and Lucas Davidson. Four potential suspects for attempted murder of Indie-Anna Spencer" Frank said pointing at four pictures on the screen, Nathen West was very good looking, he had a buzz cut and a piercing, he had a bad boy look but it wasn't the disgusting scary kind, it was the sexy kind.

Marcus Duncan had short blonde hair and wasn't nearly as attractive as Marcus, he had dark brown eyes and a lot of pimples.

Samantha Creasy had purple hair that was just longer than shoulder length, she had blue eyes and red lips, she was very beautiful.

Lucas Davidson had long brown hair and three piercings on his lip and another 3 on one ear, his eyes were hazel and he had one dimple, he was very scary and looked 100% capable of trying to kill someone.

"Eww…look at that one's piercings" Keri said, "I know right" I said, "He's kind of scary".

"Team your mission is simple today, Dan and Aneisha you're going to go to Stirling and interview these four, and you've been given clearance to by their parents and the school. Tom you're going to stay here and find out more about them" Frank said.

"What about me?" Keri asked, "Keri, you since you have improved dramatically I've decided to give you your own job by yourself, it may be dangerous but I know you can do it, do you want to do it?" Frank asked Keri. "Yeah!" Keri exclaimed.

"Ok, Nathen and Lucas are best friends, these boys are trouble, they do a lot of illegal drugs, according to an inside source they have a drug dealing club, it's in the back of a pub, I need you to go and check it out, according to our research that is where people go to deal drugs, some of them even live there so Keri, I need you to go to this club and pretend you want to buy some drugs, but I don't want you to get them then leave I need you to stay and get to know the dealers who are obviously good friends, ask them about Nathen and Lucas, find out as much as you can, but when you think things aren't safe anymore leave!" Frank said.

"Isn't that something Neish should do?" Dan asked, "Stella's orders, I thought that as well, I have no idea what she's thinking but she's the boss" Frank sighed. "Frank are you sure about this, what if Keri isn't just ready yet?" Dan asked, "I am Dan, I know I am" Keri said, Dan sighed and nodded.

"Ok Keri I've got a disguise for you, Dan and Aneisha you two should get going" Frank said, we nodded and ran into the lift.

Keri's POV

Frank pulled up a box and pulled out a tight sparkly crop top and a short denim skirt and a pair of black boots. "What the!" I exclaimed, "Well, we need them to like you, really like you, and also they wouldn't expect a pretty little girl with piggy tails to want to buy drugs" Frank said, "But Keri if you're not comfortable with this I absolutely 100% understand and you can join Dan and Neish" Frank said, "No, no it's alright" I smiled, I picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom then came out looking like a hooker, "Right, we need to do a few adjustments to your hair and makeup, then you'll be done" Frank said, I forced a smile and sat down, Frank took about 10 minutes, I grabbed my mirror and looked at myself, I had on a lot of eyeliner and some red lipstick, Frank had drawn on a beauty spot above my top lip, my hair was tied to the side in a low ponytail, I had to admit I looked hot! But not beautiful or pretty at all, just hot! And sexy, "You ready?" Fran asked, "Yeah" I nodded. Tom put a head band on me, it had a little camera and I could hear him through my earrings, Frank then added a necklace with a love heart, it was like a communicator.

"Alright, good luck Keri, remember if you think you're in any danger what so ever, LEAVE!" Frank said, I nodded and walked into the lift, "Wait!" Frank yelled, I turned around and he handed me a coat and a pair of tights, "Put those on in the lift for on the way" I nodded and took them.

As the lift went down I got dressed in the tights and coat, I walked out of the caretakers closet and ran down the hallway. Luckily everyone was in class.

I ran out of school and pulled out my spy pod, Tom had sent me the directions to this bar, I decided to walk, If I ran when I got there I'd probably be tired and sweating which wasn't very attractive.

I got to the Bar in 20 minutes and was disgusted by the strong smell of alcohol. I got into character and pulled off the shorts and coat and put them behind a truck, I walked into the bar slowly, I got in and all the guys there were staring at me, the girls were too but more disgusted.

"Hey honey, can I get you a drink?" a man that looked about 15 asked, "Um, no thanks" I smiled, "I mean…sure" I smiled deciding to get into character. "Two whiskey shots please" the man said to the bar attendant, she nodded and pulled out two small glasses and a bottle filled with whiskey, she handed one to me and one to the man, he chugged the whole thing down in one go.

I picked up mine and used a trick Trina taught me, I put it in my mouth and picked up the bottle from behind the counter and pretended to drink some more but really I spat it back into the bottle then put the bottle down and walked away, "You can pay for that, right?" I asked, the man looked confused. I walked to the back of the bar, there was a long hallway and a set of stairs, I went up the stairs and found about 9 guys that looked around my age sitting around smoking and drinking.

The first one saw me and got everyone else to look at me, "Well hello pretty lady" one of them said getting up, I was so scared the first thing that came up into my mind was to get the hell out of there but I didn't want to let the team down so I decided to take the overly confident approach, "Hello, my name's…" I didn't know whether to tell him I was 'Keri' or not, but just to be safe I decided to choose a different name, "Nicki, my name is Nicki" I smiled, "Well it's great to meet you Nicki, how can we assist you?" they asked, "Well" I said walking over to the guy that was talking, "I'm feeling rather upset, I could really do with something to…calm me down, oh wait isn't this a drug dealing joint?" I asked.

"Now it's a slut joint" one of the guys said, I wanted to walk away but I smiled at him and walked over to him and sat on his lap, "Would you like that?" I asked, "Because, you look like the type of lonely guy who would love a few sluts to spend some time with him" I smiled fixing up his collar.

"Me, lonely? Nah all the chicks dig me! Like I have a girlfriend" the guy said pushing me off his lap, things weren't going so well, I decided to step it up a notch, I slowly walked over to the guy that had spoken to me first, I had decided to try the more aggressive strategy "Listen to me and listen good, I need some marijuana and ice I'm going crazy, you're going to give it to me! Do you understand me Ryan?" I snapped hitting the table, I had read the name tag on his uniform for the bar "Ok, but I'll need it for a price" he said, "100? 200?" I asked. "I was thinking something more…" he pulled me closer to him, "physical" he grinned, I wanted to punch him in the face and leave but I didn't want to let the team down, "Oh come on, I barely even know you, why don't you tell me something about yourself and your friends" I smiled.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, "Hmm…is this all of you? Are there any other members of your group?" I asked, "Yes, as a matter of fact there is, you haven't met Nathen West and Lucas Davidson, they go to boarding school" he said, "Oh, what are they like?" I asked, "Why do you want to know?" I started getting a bit worried, "Well…I was wondering, so um…what ARE they like?" I asked. "Way to be subtle" Tom's voice came out of my earing.

"They're dicks!" someone yelled from the back, they all started laughing. "Yeah. Nathen's a prick and Lucas will do just about anything for him, ANYTHING! Even when Nathen doesn't want him to, he'll go to lengths to protect that boy" someone else said. "He's like Nathen's bitch" someone laughed, they all joined in.

I smiled, and decided to get some real information, I would obviously have to go to extreme lengths to get what I wanted, I was already way out of my comfort zone, I was going to have to go that much further, these guys seemed to only answer to physical bribery. I pushed the guy who seemed to be the spokesman down onto a chair and I sat on Ryan's lap, "Look, I really want to find out more about these guys, they seem so interesting" I said, "It'll come at a price" He sniggered, I forced a smile took a breath and pressed my lips against his. "Woah" Tom cracked. I pulled away and all the guys started wolf whistling, "Well…Nathen's the leader of this joint, Lucas is his wing man and best mate, Nathen always asks girls out and take's their virginity by force, he's crazy for sure…wait…why do you want to know so much about Westy and Davo?" he asked, "I'm intrigued by them" I smiled, "Funny that, I've never heard someone so…ditsy use the word intrigued" he said sounding suspicious.

"Yeah I heard a friend say it once, I don't actually know what it means" I lied. "Nathen and Lucas told us about some sort of investigation…something to do with that little skank Indie-Anna" he said, "Oh, what happened?" I asked. One of the guys at the back got up and walked over to me, "Nice earrings…I've never seen flashing earrings" he said, "Or for that matter a head band with a camera on it" he said, "What are you talking about?" I asked getting worried, "just because we drink and do drugs, that does not mean we're idiots" he said.

"Keri get out of there" Tom said. "Um…I know, look I gotta go so um…bye" I smiled trying to walk away. "No, stay" he said, "I'm Barry Detroit by the way" he said, "What's your name? You know I mean the one you didn't make up" Barry said.

"Um…I told you, my name's…um…Kiki" I smiled in a panic, "I thought your name was Nicki?" Barry asked, "Uh…oops I forgot, gosh I am so silly today" I smiled as convincingly as I could considering the circumstances. "Please babe, no one's that dumb" Ryan said. "Keri, cry your lungs out" Aneisha said, I didn't know how, maybe she and Dan were finished. I blinked three times which caused tears and cried really loud and dramatically. All the guys seemed to groan, "Ok, ok calm down" Barry said, "Everyone's always making fun of me because I'm stupid! It's not fair!" I cried holding onto Barry's shirt.

"Ok, maybe you should get out of here before someone calls a mental asylum" Barry said pulling me off him, I nodded, "I still need some drugs though" I said knowing Frank could use them as evidence along with this video. "Here take mine, you need them a lot more than I do" Ryan said. "Thank you" I cried walking down the stairs. As soon as I was out of sight I wiped my eyes and walked out of the bar. I looked for my coat and tights where I'd put them but they weren't there, "Shit" I hissed, "Tom? Frank?" I said into my necklace, "No Keri we can't bring you any clothes, honestly we really can't" Tom said. "Seriously?" I asked, "Sorry" he said sounding guilty, "It's fine" I sighed, "By the way Keir you should probably take those earrings off now, if they're on for over 45 minutes you could get an ear infection" Tom said, I pulled I tried to pull my skirt down to make it longer, I managed to make it about 5cm longer. I walked as fast as I could but I did pass people, one woman stopped me, she had long brown hair and was wearing black jeans and a big coat, "You realise even though most guys would rather sleep with you even more would rather spend the rest of their lives with me, like what are you a hooker?" She asked, I didn't have to stay in character anymore so I just pushed past her and kept on walking.

I was nearly back at school when a group of guys stopped me, "Well hello" one of them smiled, "my name's James, you are?" he asked, "I don't have time for your bull so piss off" I said pushing past them, another grabbed my arm and pushed me onto a wall. "Go away!" I yelled trying to walk away, two of them picked me up and carried me into an alleyway, "Go away!" I yelled, one of them pulled off my necklace and grabbed my boob, another slipped his hand up my skirt, I kicked him in the face and pushed the others off me and ran as fast as I could to St Hearts, I was so scared, I had honestly never been so scared in my life. I ran into the bathroom before going back to HQ and I pulled off my camera and cried my eyes out, I felt so nasty and gross, I had never felt so weak and powerless in my life. I had gone too far out of my comfort zone.

And then nearly getting raped! I was so overwhelmed, I didn't know if Fran and Dan had seen that, I really hoped not. They'd think I wasn't capable, I figured there was only one way to find out. I wiped my tears and picked up the camera.

Lucky for me everyone was in class, again. I still ran down the hallway to the caretakers closet because I wasn't sure when the period would be over.

I got into the caretakers closet and pulled the mop towards myself. I went flying downstairs and was greeted by Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Frank who were all looking at some videos and files, "Hey Keri" Tom said. Dan and Aneisha looked at me with big eyes, "Wooaaahh! Did you walk back to school like that?" Aneisha asked.

"Well I kinda had no choice" I snapped picking up my uniform, "That's not true Keri, I asked you if you were alright with this and you said yes" Frank said. "Well I wasn't going to say no!" I exclaimed, "You could've said no if you wanted Keri" Tom said. I shook my head, "Look it's alright guys forget it. Here's the camera, you can examine the video and stuff, whatever it is you do" I said walking into the toilet.

**YEEAAASSSSSSSSS LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE! I'm sorry it took me ages but at least it's long, it's like 4240 words, hope you enjoyed xx lulu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thanks for all the sweet reviews, you guys literally made my day, I wasn't having too good a day but you guys made me smile, SO THANKSSSSS!**

**Anyway guys, I've been thinking about how the pairings are going to work out, wether it'll be Dan and Keri, or maybe even Dan and Zoe. Or Aneisha and Tom, maybe Tom and Indie-Anna. What do you think? I know Dan and Keri and Tom and Neish are already together but it can change, it can be on and off. What do you think? Lemmie Know ok? (you guys: yesss Lulu!)**

**Xx lulu**

Tom's POV

"Ok, you guys can stay here and watch the videos I have to go see Stella" Frank said, Aneisha looked at him with a big smirk on her face. "If you enjoy your job don't say anything" Frank joked, Aneisha put her hands in the air, "I didn't say anything" she said. "Ok, good" Frank said, he got into the lift and went downstairs.

I took out the chip from the camera and placed it into my laptop. I skipped Keri walking to the bar and stopped it when she got in, "Ok you guys have to see this" I smiled. I pressed play and showed the part where Keri took the alcohol bottle and spat back in it pretending to drink out of it then walked away telling the guy who offered her a drink that he could pay for it.

Aneisha and Dan cracked up, "It was hilarious" I smiled. We watched the rest of the video, we got to the part where Keri kissed Ryan, I looked at Dan and watched as his expression changed. "It meant nothing" Keri's voice came from behind us, we turned around, "You know that right?" she asked.

"I don't" Dan said, "Dan I wouldn't kiss that freak unless I really had to!" Keri exclaimed. "You didn't HAVE to" Dan snapped, "Um may I ask why this is an issue?" Aneisha asked, "Neish" I hissed. "What? I mean it's not like they're dating…oooooohhhh..." Aneisha said kind of stupid. "Hehe oops" she smiled.

"Anyway" Keri said, "What have you guys got so far?" she asked. "Oh just you throwing yourself around at all these boys like some sort of 5 pence hooker" Dan said, "Ok look! I got given this mission By Frank and Stella! I got given those clothes by Frank! And I got told to make them like me so what did you expect! I had no choice but to walk home looking like a skank and getting ABUSED! By a number of people ok! IT WASN'T MY CHOICE DAN!" Keri screamed welling up.

"You got abused?" Aneisha asked, "What do you think!" Keri snapped then she quickly walked into the lift and left. "Tom check the footage of Keri walking home" Dan said. I nodded and skipped forward to Keri walking home, at first everything was fine but then she got stopped by a woman who said a few things. "Well that's a bit rude!" Aneisha exclaimed. Keri then continued walking and was stopped by a group of boys. "Well hello" one said, "my name is James, and you are?" he asked. "I don't have time for your bull! So piss off!" she yelled and tried to push past them but they grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. "Go away!" Keri yelled, she got picked up and carried into alleyway, "Go away!" Keri yelled again. She looked down and a hand pulled off her necklace and started touching her inappropriately. Dan punched the table, his face was bright red and he looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Dan calm down" Aneisha said sitting him down. "No one has the right to do that to her! No one!" he yelled. "Just calm down Dan, we'll show Frank this and take it to the police. We have the evidence and all so they'll be able to catch these guys" Aneisha said trying to calm him down.

I watched her talk to Dan and smiled, she was so good with people. Dan started to breath, "Ok, you and I are gonna go talk to Keri and Tom is going to stay here and do whatever it is we were supposed to be doing, ok?" she asked Dan, Dan shook his head, "I want to talk to her alone" he said. "That's fine, that's completely fine" Aneisha said, "Just don't do anything dumb, ok?" she asked.

Dan nodded and went into the lift, Aneisha came back and sat next to me. "Thanks for the help" Aneisha sighed, "You had it under control Neish" I smiled. "I know" she joked. I smiled, "You know I love you Neish? A lot" I said. "Yes as a matter of fact I do know that" she smiled moving her seat closer to me. "But I never got to tell you why I love you Tom" she said, "I already know that Neish come on, I'm charming smart funny just perfect" I smiled. "Well yeah. But the thing is I don't just love you for what you are but for what I am when I'm with you, I don't just love you for what you have made for yourself but for what you have made of me. Tom you make me love myself more each and every day, and you make me feel so special, like I'm worth it. No matter what the situation I'll always smile when I'm around you which is why I really love you…and you smell like strawberries" Aneisha said.

I smiled and kissed her, she kissed back. "Perfect" I thought, it was perfect but the weirdest thing happened. I found myself thinking about Indie, why? That was weird. Maybe it was because I was worried about her and all, I had planned to go to the hospital after school and hang out with her for a while. But maybe it'd be better not to, because thinking about her while I kissed Neish was kind of weird, I was sure I didn't have feelings for her but I didn't know what it was. It was weird though.

Keri's POV

I was sitting on the floor against mw locker, now Dan thought I was a slut, he had even called me a 5 pence hooker! Not technically but he did say I was acting like one. It wasn't my fault though! It was a bloody mission! But no one seemed to understand, they dress me up as a slut and tell me it's part of my mission then call me names with everyone else! What the hell? I watched as Dan came down the hallway, he stood in front of me and stared at me, I was so tired I just stared back. "Keri" he said, "Yes?" I asked. "I am so sorry" he said in a tone I had never heard before. I got up and looked him in the eyes he looked angry but sad at the same time. He knew, I decided, he knew about me and those guys.

"If I had been there Keri I promise I would have nocked those guys heads off their shoulders" Dan said, "Dan it was so scary" I cried, "You have no idea how scared I was and I still am. I can't even breath properly or think or anything. And I know that this is probably an overreaction but it was so traumatic Dan! I don't even know what to do anymore".

I collapsed in Dan's arms, he hugged me, I finally felt safe I wasn't watching my back but Dan was, he stroked my hair, I felt safe in his arms. More than ever. "Dan…this could either ruin everything, or make it better…I love you" I whispered to him, he let go of me and looked me in the eye. I didn't know what to expect, his face had no expression whatsoever.

"Keri…I've loved you forever, I wanted to tell you but I thought it'd ruin everything so you have no idea how relieved I am you said it first" Dan smiled. I smiled back and pulled myself closer to him he put his arms around my waist, I held the sides of his face and had to stand on my tippy toes, my lips brushed against his but the bell rang for lunch. I let go of him and got down off my tippy toes. Dan sighed, "We can go behind the school and make out there" he suggested jokingly.

"I don't think so" I smiled taking his hand, "Come on I'm starving". We went to the cafeteria, "I'll get you something" Dan said, "Oh no it's fine" I smiled. "Ok, what are you getting?" he asked, "probably nuggets and a salad" I said. Dan nodded and rushed in front of me and bought the things I had said I wanted plus some chips. "Wow, you have an appetite don't ya?" I laughed. "Haha yeah this is for you, I'm just having the chips" Dan said, "Um…no thanks" I smiled, "uh yeah" Dan said handing me the tray, "I said no thanks" I smiled pushing the tray back at him. "Take the damn food!" he yelled, "Ok" I said quickly and I took the tray, we laughed.

We sat at a table at the back and he watched me to make sure I ate, "Stop watching me" I laughed. "Ok, sorry' Dan smiled looking down at his food.  
"So have Tom and Neish found anything?" I asked, "I wouldn't know, I really wouldn't…we should probably go down there" Dan suggested, I didn't want to go down there and watch that video. Pulse I didn't want to talk to Tom and Neish about what happened, but I also didn't want the others to think that I was being a sook. Especially Dan, I had already cried on him once today, I didn't want to show I was scared of watching a little video, but to me it was a lot more of a big deal than that.

I decided to go with him but just not watch, "Ok, yeah let's go" I fake smiled getting up, I took my tray to the bin and Dan and I left the cafeteria to go to HQ.

The lift door opened and found Tom looking at the video and Aneisha spinning around on her chair, "This is so fun" she squealed, Tom looked at her and cracked a smile. He looked up and saw Dan and I, "Hey Keri" he smiled, Aneisha put her foot down to stop spinning and brushed all the hair out of her face and gave a big smile with a pose, "Hi guys" she said trying to be cool. Dan and I laughed, "How are you going?" Dan asked. "Well most of this we already knew, but the fact that Nathen told his friends about the investigation is kind of interesting, and also this guy, Ryan seems a little bit dodgy" Tom explained. "Look at this, when Keri was talking to the guy with a girlfriend he took pictures of Keri" Tom said playing the video, we only just saw it as Ryan was further to the left and we could see half of his body.

"Maybe he took those pictures just for fun…you know FUUN" Aneisha said. Dan smiled and looked at me, "Did you see him take the pictures of you?" he asked, I shook my head. "How'd it go at Stirling?" I asked not wanting to talk about that.

"Alright I guess" Dan answered. "What's Nathen like?" I asked, "A big headed pig" Aneisha mumbled, "What why?" I asked, "He called Neish short" Dan said trying not to laugh. "I am not short though! I'm normal, everyone else is just freakishly tall!" Aneisha said folding her arms. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her down on his lap, "I like short girls" he smiled at her. "Well ok then, I'll be short" she smiled, "Aww" I smiled, Frank came out of the lift and smirked at Aneisha and Tom, "First it was kissing now it's sitting on each other's laps, I really don't want to know what I'll be walking in on next" Frank said.

3rd POV

They smiled, "so what have you got so far?" Frank asked, "not a lot but a useful not a lot" Tom said, Frank walked over to the computer and Aneisha got up off Tom as he showed Frank the bar footage. "Ok, so you see this guy, Ryan, as Keri is talking to him" Tom pointed at the guy with a girlfriend, "Ryan is taking pictures of her, and I think it's a lot more than creepy pervert reasons" Tom said, Frank nodded, "Anything else?" he asked. "Yeah, it turns out Nathen told these guys about Indie-Anna and the investigation" Tom said looking up at Frank, "Good job team" Frank said patting Keri on the back, "Yeah I'm not a dog" Keri joked. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are!" Aneisha smiled in the voice you'd talk to a dog in. Keri decided to pant like a dog.

Tom, Dan and Frank watched them like they were insane, "I really hope it's just the girl hormones" Frank said, "Hate to break it to ya Frank but nope! It's not the hormones" Aneisha said, "Yeah, we're just completely nuts" Keri added, "well I'm not going to argue with that" Frank said. "Good, don't even try Frank" Aneisha said.

Indie-Anna's POV

I had just finished watching another Disney movie when mum walked in with a bag from the café shop she and I went to all the time and a cup box with two coffees inside, "I love you!" I exclaimed, "You love coffee hun" mum smiled sitting next to me she handed me the bag which had 2 cream donuts that looked DELICIOUS. "Yum!" I exclaimed, "Yeah, I know" mum smiled. I took out one of the donuts and took a huge bite out of it, mum laughed a bit and took a sip from her coffee, "So you excited to get the hell outta here?" she asked, "Yeeesss! OMG mum you have no idea how bad the food here is, for breakfast they gave me bacon and eggs, the bacon was cold and had hard oil left on it, the eggs were way too runny and the toast wasn't even toasted!" I exclaimed. "You are such a diva" mum laughed, "Ok no, you should've been there, it was brutally disgusting" I said.

Mum laughed, "So who was that boy who came here last night?" mum asked, "Tom" I answered casually sipping my coffee. "Ok, is he a friend?" mum asked. "Yeah I guess" I said knowing where this was going, "oh…well he's very good looking, wouldn't it be hard for you not to even have a little crush?" mum asked, "mum, just spit it out already" I said, "What?" she asked.

"Look, it's either you think I have a thing for Tom and wanna hear the goss or you have a thing for him yourself…which would be creepy because you're like 40" I said. "Ok! Do you like the boy?" mum asked, "Yes, but not like that" I said. "Hmm, ok" mum smiled, "What?" I asked, "Nothing, nothing. It's just ah…I think someone's got a crush!" mum sang, I rolled my eyes. Mum was so childish sometimes, "uh no I don't!" I exclaimed. "Aww you are so cute! With your little crush, I bet you write all about it in your diary, like Dear diary, Tom is sooooo cute" mum cracked.

"Shut up!" I blushed, I wasn't quite sure why I blushed, but I definitely did not have a thing for Tom, I had only met him 2 days ago for goodness sake!

"Aww my baby's blushing over a boy" mum smiled, "I'm not" I said blushing even more. "Oh you are too cute!" mum smirked checking her watch, "Oh! I'm late for work!" you fine?" she asked, "yeah I'm all good" I smiled. "Ok bye!" mum left the room. I finished the rest of my coffee and donut when my phone buzzed, I had gotten a text, I didn't want to read it just in case but I got over it and turned on my phone, to my relief it was Tom. He had said:

_Hey! How r u?_

I replied:

_Great! I'm so glad that was u!_

_Haha y, who were u expecting?_

_I thought it was gonna be my stalker or something!_

_Oh, so u r scared?_

_Nah_

_U sure? I could come down to the hospital, schools over in like an hour._

I was about to type no thanks as that may have been annoying him but I really wanted to spend time with him. Not because I liked him! Just because the company would be nice, and not from mum or my brother.

_Um, idk if you want to_

_Yeah, I do __ I'll be there in an hour and a half, max. _

_THANKS! _

_Do u need anything? _

Tom was sooo sweet, too sweet even.

_No, I'm fine thanks. So what r u having now?_

_Maths_

_Really? I thought u normally had assemblies at this time_

_Yeah we skipped assembly today_

Tom had taken a while to reply, I was wondering if he wasn't telling me something_._

_R u sure?_

_Yeah. Y wouldn't i?_

_K then. Just wondering _

_Ok. So hru?_

_You've already asked that _

_Oh, ok lol I just worry_

_About wat?_

_U_

_Oh, I gtg bye!_

I turned off my phone and smiled to myself. Maybe I did have a small crush on Tom…but he liked Neish who was beautiful and funny and really nice, Tom seemed to really like her, so to save myself the pain I decided to try not like him anymore. Which I knew wasn't easy, plus he was going to be here in an hour and a half. How could I not start crushing on him even harder? I found myself falling asleep. After what felt like an hour I got woken up by a knock on the door, I was a very light sleeper.

"Come in!" I called in a hoarse voice, Tom walked in wearing his uniform with his hair all messy, how did he still look so cute? I asked myself. "Hi" I smiled sitting up, "Hey how are you?" he asked, "alright I guess" I smiled, "So what's been going on at school?" I asked. "Not much, it's been pretty boring, you know Mrs King being Mrs King, Mr Flatly being Mr Flatly, nothing exciting really" Tom said, "Oh, well how are Keri and Dan? I really need to thank them" I said. "They're good and dating" Tom smirked, "no way! Haha that's cute" I smiled.

Tom sat down in a chair, "so guess what?" Tom asked, "What?" "There's going to be a talent show at school" Tom said, "Oh, cool are you entering?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm playing thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran" Tom said. **(I think u guys can tell I love Ed Sheeran) **"Oh, I love that song!" I exclaimed, "It's my favourite song ever, now I'm really looking forward to the talent show!" "Are you gonna do anything?" Tom asked, "Uh, no" I smiled, "What, why?" Tom asked, "I just don't want to" I said.

Tom raised his eyebrow, "Stage fright" I said quietly, "Ooh, that evil thing" he said, "Yeah, that evil thing, I can't sing in front of anyone without feeling sick and running off stage, or if I'm lucky passing out before I get on stage" I explained. "That sucks, I would have loved to see you perform" Tom said. We talked about the project, talent show, my stage fright and how bad hospital food was for about 4 hours, yes 4 hours. "Woah, it's like 9, I gotta go home, you'll be fine right?" Tom asked, "Yeah, my mum and brother will be here any minute" I smiled, "cool, talk to you later" Tom smiled getting up. I yawned and closed my eyes falling asleep again.

Toms POV

I looked at Indie who hadn't responded and smiled when I saw her sleeping. To be honest with myself, she was beautiful, that didn't mean anything though. Just that she was beautiful.

**Another long chapter BOOM! Who's the bomb right now? Oh yeah it's meeeeeeeeeehhhhh! **

**Readers: Mmmhhmmm**

**Keri: Wow, someone's a bit up themselves today!**

**Readers: Just let her think she's the bomb and maybe she'll shut up.**

**Aneisha: Guys that's mean!**

**Tom: No, it's smart.**

**Me: Right here guys**

**Dan: no one cares, by the way sweet shoes!**

**Tom: Someone's been spending a bit too much time with Keri**

**Keri: well they are pretty cool shoes.**

**Me: naaawww you're too sweet!**

**Readers: …this is awkward…**

**Me: ?**

**Indie-Anna: they were talking to the readers…**

**Me: I'm offended!**

**Tom: Lol, yeaahh. That's my life being called a nerd!**

**Indie-Anna: Nerd buddies then, we'll go thru the pain together.**

**Keri: …nerds…**

**Readers: hahahahahahaha, I love u guys!**

**Me: oh stop it! You're making me blush.**

**Dan: they were talking to us, not u.**

**Aneisha: man this chick is messed up!**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT! I'm freaking insane!**

**Indie-Anna: you don't say**

**Tom: Hahaha yeah**

**Indie-Anna: *stares at Tom all dreamy like***

**Keri: I see it, do u guys see it?**

**Readers/me/Dan: Oh yeah, we see it**

**Me: DDDRRRAAAMMMAA**

**Aneisha: *Watches indie-Anna quietly***

**Indie-Anna: Tom you're hair looks weird!**

**Tom: haha whatever**

**Indie-Anna: I'll fix it *Plays with Toms hair and giggles flirty like***

**Aneisha: *walks away slowly***

**Dan: Dayyuuumm**

**Keri: aww! I'm so on Neish's side!**

**Dan: same!**

**Me: I get to choose who gets Tom!**

**Dan: Uh no, the readers do, they get to Review and choose who gets Tom.**

**Me: wait what, really?**

**Keri: Yeah, you told me the other day.**

**Me: Damn it! **

**Readers: HA! Suffer!**

**Dan: *whispers* she never said that, but let's face it, she would make a crap choice! So u choose, k?**

**Readers: can't argue with that! She made Keri say Dan watches Porn! Like that's not even funny!**

**Keri: *tries not to laugh* **

**Dan: Hate u :p**

**Me: anyway, gtg guys, review who gets Tom…I guess it's up to u. Idk y I didn't put a poll up. Probs coz I'm too lazy, so just review, K?**

**Tom: wait what? Isn't it my choice?**

**Me: honey, just let the pros handle this one, k**

**Lol, xx lulu!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings, I have officially updated A series of events, because you guys asked for it! Anyway I think I know what I'm gonna do with the pairs in my story, some people might be like WHAT THE # &amp;% ARE YOU DOING? Then Later you'll b all like oooohhhh I get it, so it you don't like the pairings please understand that I work in strange ways. Very strange and don't stop reading when your fave pair isn't together because it's all part of my master plan! Anyway enjoy! Xx lulu.**

Indie-Anna's POV

_I ran down the hallway of the old run down house, scared out of my mind. "Indie-Anna? Oh Indie-Anna!" they called after me, their big but small voice echoed through the whole house, "I see you, oh, I still see you! This isn't a very good game of hide and seek now is it!" I ran into the kitchen, there were knives hanging from the ceiling and written on the wall in red was this is just THE END. Someone walked up behind me and I walked backwards bumping into the table, they pulled out a bat and hit all the knives, the knives came falling down and I looked down to find my foot was bleeding, a knife had landed on it, I tried to scream but I couldn't talk, I looked up and a knife fell down in what felt like slow motion, I screamed again, this time it worked._

"Indie what's wrong?" Emma asked looking at me with worried eyes, I realised I was still screaming. I covered my mouth and started breathing heavily, "Oh my gosh!" I cried hugging Emma, I had only ever had a nightmare once, it felt so real, and I couldn't get out of it whether I wanted to or didn't I was stuck in that world, it was distressing and scary, it was real and left a scar in my mind, "Emma it was horrible, there was a house and knives and a baseball bat and my foot and blood and…and it was so scary" I cried, "It's ok Indie, it was just a dream, I remember when I was your age" she said softly, "I had a dream where I was locked in a hospital, there were needles everywhere and someone was chasing me, I didn't know who. I couldn't get out I screamed for help many times but no one came, eventually I thought death was going to be the easiest way out of that hell, so I overdosed and woke up, I was scared when I woke up and started crying and calling for help like I did in the dream but no one came, so I thought I was still there and I overdosed again but this time for real and ended up in a hospital, I couldn't sleep for the 2 months I was there, hospital was my hell, now look at me! I practically live in one!" "How did you get over your fear?" I asked quietly, "I realised that your fear can be your best friend a lot of the time, it was for you and maybe that's the case for you too" she smiled, "Yeah but my fear is a person" I said, "You'll figure it out Indie, just think about it" she smiled, I was calm again and managed a smile.

"Are you going to be alright?" Emma asked, "Yeah" I smiled, "Ok, good night try get some sleep" Emma said as she left the room, I kept trying to figure out how my fear could be my best friend, it wasn't literal obviously but maybe I could become best friends with this person so they left me alone…no I was sure that wasn't what she meant, I decided to sleep on it.

I woke up the next morning and a woman with black hair, or really really dark brown hair was sitting next to my bed looking at me, "Ahh! Who are you!" I exclaimed, "Calm down, I'm Stella Knight and I work for MI9, I will be running an investigation on who is trying to kill you" She said showing me her badge, "Wow, they need MI9 to run and investigation for me! Damn I feel so loved!" I exclaimed with a smile, Stella smiled. "You are Indie, by a lot of people which is why I need your help to make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again" "Ok, sure" I nodded, it was weird MI9 were running the investigation, usually the police would do it, not MI9, there was something else, another reason, I just didn't know it yet.

"So, tell me Indie, why did you get expelled from your old school?" Stella asked, "This kid Nathen West took my friend Abbey Miller out and he's a real doushbag and I knew he was going to try something so I followed them even though it was after lights out and I caught him forcing himself onto her but a teacher caught us and we got expelled, he didn't though because his mum is the principal, she reckons her son would never do such a thing so we also got expelled for apparently lying even though his mum doesn't know half the shit he gets up to" I explained.

"Oh, ok do you think he'd want to harm you in anyway?" Stella asked, "Yeah, he'd want to harm any girl if it got him sexual pleasure, the creep. But I don't think he'd go as far as killing me, however his best friend Lucas Davidson would do just about anything, and yeah even kill people" I said, "Would he try kill you?" Stella asked, "If Nathen asked him to, but I'm sure Nathen didn't" I answered, "Ok, when you started at St Hearts, did you get close to anyone? Or was there anyone you didn't like and you knew didn't like you straight away?" she asked, "Um, it was only my first day but I'd say I really liked Thomas Tupper, we're working on a project together, he's really cool, Aneisha's also really nice but I didn't dislike anyone" I said.

"Ok, so tell me more about Abbey Miller, what's she like?" Stella asked, "She's nice, she's funny but she's also gullible and sometimes stubborn" I said, "Ok, I'm not suggesting anything, but could she have tried to kill you? Because she thinks you got her expelled?" Stella asked, "She was mad but she's not crazy! She'd never kill me, and besides it wasn't my fault" I snapped, "Ok, I was just wondering.

"Now do you know Samantha Creasy?" Stella asked, "Ugh yes! I don't even know why they let all those sluts and man whores into our school, she was dating Nathen when he tried to hook up with Abbey, she's crazy but not crazy enough to murder" I explained, "Marcus Duncan?" Stella asked, "Hmm…how do I even begin to describe Marcus, annoying, stupid, creepy, crazy, capable of murder and obsessed with me" I said. "But he's like in love with me so he wouldn't wanna hurt me, but he would stalk me" I said, "alright thank you Indie, I hope you get well soon" Stella smiled and she left.

She looked familiar, like I'd seen her before. I didn't know why buy she just did. Then I remembered something that made me happy, I'm going home tomorrow! I pulled out my phone and went on Facebook posting my news. Going home tomoz! YAY!

I realised that I had 3 missed calls and 5 messages, I checked the messages, and they were all from Tom.

The first one said:

_Hey! How are you? _

The second one read:

_Can't wait till you get back to school, I'd really like to get to know you better._

The third one said:

_Are you up yet? Last night you fell asleep early._

The fourth one and my favourite said:

_I miss talking to you, idk why I just do, please call or txt me._

And the last one that made me smile said:

_COME ON TALK TO ME! But maybe you should be sleeping…oops…well this is awkies…ahh well IDC talk to meh!_

I sent him a text back:

_Morning Thomas! Lol, obviously u miss talking to me, I mean HELLO! _

I turned my phone off figuring he was at school in class.

Tom's POV

We were in HQ and I was doing research on Abbey Miller as Stella had called and told me to when I got a text, I picked it up and it was from Indie, I read it and smiled then replied with.

_I was meant to send that to Dan _

She replied quickly:

_Naww, what about Keri? Ahh well she probs saw it coming, judging by the way you two look at each other_

I laughed quietly to myself, or at least I thought it was quiet, Neish who was on the computer next to me and Dan and Keri who were looking through Lucas's criminal record all looked at me.

"What?" Aneisha asked, "Nothing" I said quickly looking back at the computer screen, "Tom you're such a loser" Dan joked, "You say that like it's a bad thing, I've lost better than you'll ever get" I said smartly. "He's got me!" Keri smiled, "Exactly my point" I smiled looking back at my screen, none of us actually meant any of this, and we just joked around like this sometimes.

"Ooohh" Aneisha laughed. "It's a matter of opinion Tom, and your opinion doesn't matter to me" Keri said, "Obviously it does, otherwise you wouldn't have used all your brain capacity to think of that" Aneisha said.

I cracked up, Keri and Dan both said nothing, "Hah! We won!" I smiled. "Shut up" Keri smiled trying not to laugh. "Ok we should probably get back to work" Dan said, we all agreed and continued doing what we were supposed to do, I went back to texting Indie.

_Oh yeah, it's like the hunger games over here! Keri and I are fighting over Dan like crazy!_

She replied:

_You r so gonna win. _

I smiled and sent back:

_Yess! Look at me I'm freaking hot!_

_Hahahahahahah! Yeaahhh, ok. So you've seen the hunger games?_

I replied:

_Yeah! Believe it or not, it's my favourite movie!_

_Oh! So have you seen Mockingjay yet?_

I felt like she'd think I was lying because it had come out last year and if it was my favourite movie I would have seen it by now.

_No, I've been kinda busy, but it is still my favourite movie!  
it's all G Tom, tbh I still haven't seen it!_

I let out a small sigh of relief and I made sure it was small.

_Oh cool! Keri has the movie, she's one of my very few friends that like it._

_OMGOSH HOOOWWWW?_

I smiled and replied:

_Her foster mum is American, and her brother is good friends with Jennifer Lawrence's sister and her sister got a copy and passed it on._

_OMAGOSHHH! Can we watch it when I get outta hospital?_

I wondered how Neish would feel about that she had been a bit annoyed before I told her how I felt about her and we weren't even dating so I wasn't sure how she would feel about me watching a movie with Indie, especially Indie. But then again it was just a movie.

_Sure yeah, how about tomorrow night?_

_Awesome! Can't wait! I gotta have morning tea, byeeee!_

_Ok bye!_

I shoved my phone in my pocket. "Hey Keri, can I borrow your Hunger Games movie?" I asked, "Yeah sure, I can give it to you tomorrow" Keri said, "Thanks" I smiled then I looked back at the computer screen and finished doing what I was supposed to be doing.

The rest of the day went slowly, we just did research on suspects in HQ. School was over and I caught the same bus as Aneisha for the way home. We sat at the back in silence until she finally said something, "So…how's Indie?" She asked, "She's good I guess" I answered, "Oh, that's good, you been talking to her lately?" She asked. "Uh…yeah" "Oh, ok are you two close?" she asked. "Ok Neish what is this?" I asked, "What? I'm just curious" she said. "Curious huh? Curious as a judge in court" I said looking at her, "Hah! Where'd you hear that one?" she laughed looking away awkwardly.

"I made it up…so? Why so curious?" I asked, "Pft I'm always curious, geez Tom" she said looking at her shoes which caused her hair to cover her face, "Can you look at me and tell me you're just curious?" I asked. She looked at me but her eyes were wondering, "I'm just curious" she said quickly then she looked away straight away.

I sighed, "Neish I've already said this, I love YOU not Indie ok, she's just my friend, you're the only person I can see myself with, EVER" I said, the bus stopped at Aneisha's stop, "Ok thanks gotta go bye!" she smiled then she got off the bus and walked off quickly.

That was one of the weirdest experiences I'd ever had with Aneisha, and I'd had some weird experiences with Neish, I decided to talk to her about it later.

Keri's POV

I was about to start walking home when Dan ran over to me and took my hand, "Hey!" He smiled, "Hi, what's up?" "Are you walking?" He asked, "Yeah" I answered, "I'll walk with you" he said. "Oh you don't have to I'll be fine" I smiled not 100% sure, "I know I don't HAVE to, but I want to and you can't stop me" he said. "I love you" I smiled squeezing his hand, we were walking home sharing witty comebacks for the next time Tom and Neish picked a fight with us, we were nearly at my house when I saw some familiar faces, it was the guys that tried to rape me, now I was glad Dan had decided to walk with me, I grabbed his hand quickly and he looked at me and clearly saw the fears in my eyes.

He looked at the guys and I could tell he recognised them as well. "We can go another way" I suggested, he let go of my hand and walked over to the guys in anger, 'Dan no!" I yelled after him but he didn't listen.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked, "No, but I can help you, if you don't want to get your face re arranged you should leave Keri alone and STAL AWAY FROM HER!" Dan yelled, they looked at me and laughed, "She told ya did she? Probably because she loved it" one of them said, I felt sick in my stomach.

Dan walked closer to him, I saw that dangerous look in his face, "What did you just say?" He asked, "THE HOE LOVED IT!" he yelled, I knew Dan was about to crack, I walked over to them bravely and took Dan's hand, "its ok Dan, they're not worth it" "Yeah but you are, Keri" Dan said still staring at the guy.

"Yeah, your boy wants to play, let him" another guy said stepping forward, "No" I snapped standing closer next to Dan. "Come on Dan we're leaving" I said, "Keri" "I mean it Dan, please don't do this" I said quietly looking into Dan's eyes and he looked back at me, "Please?" I asked, Dan sighed and backed away from the guys which in a way surprised me. Dan would never usually back down to a fight.

We walked past them ignoring all the nasty things they were yelling out to us, "We're MI9 agents Dan, mature responsible MI9 agents, if you had fought them we probably wouldn't be MI9 agents anymore, we'd get fired" I explained, "No, I'd get fired, not you" Dan said, "Dan if they had hurt you in any way I would have gotten involved no matter what" I said, Dan smiled at me, "Thank you".

**HEYYYAAAA! WHAT A DAMN LONG CHAPTER EY! LOL SOZ CAPS LOCK . Anyway! That was a weird chapter so yeah…but it was a chapter. So am I wrong? For thinking that we could be something for real, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ooohhhh, soz I was listening to that song just then, anyway I LOVE YOU! (Coz why the hell not) Lol byeee, I promise the next chapter will be in the next few days and also I'll be updating a lot more soon coz it's nearly holidays! Yeeeaaaaaaaaaa! ANYWAY have you noticed how I always say bye then wright like 5 more sentences, weird right, well this time I mean it BYEEEEE. Xx lulu (xx lulu didn't count) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup bitCHESSSS! Lol soz but I did make this story T…sooooo…Lol that awkward moment when there's like 6 guys looking at me like :/ we ain't bitches, and me there like, :| oh, and you guys all like THIS GIRL DAMN!**

**Hehehehehehehe I write stories. Lol I'm just sitting in my room laughing at my own pathetic jokes by myself while my friends are out with their boyfriends and shit…heheheheheheheheh yeeaaahh I write stories.**

**Anyway off the topic of my lame but funny life, how are ya'll doing? I actually wanna know tell me, review and while you're at it TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKKKKKK lolz if you could see my face you'd be scared very very scared. :D if my sister were here she'd be like, how do you have friends? And I'd be like: I don't know lol! I guess it's coz I'm freaking hilarious then you guys would be there like haha yeah nah you're not and I'd be like :'( you're so mean lol I'm sorry I'm bored anyway review pweeeessseeeeeeeeeeeeee coz you're FABULOUS! I nearly forgot to do my signature xx lulu!**

Indie-Anna's

I felt good about Tom, really good. I kind of really liked him even though I only met him a few days ago, talking to him even over the phone gave me butterflies.

Mum was in my room helping me pack as I was leaving the hospital the following day, "I can't wait to have you back home" mum sighed.

I smiled "I can't wait to go home, I actually miss Mathew" I smiled.

"Course you do baby, he misses you too, he hasn't been able to come visit you because he had Karate and A LOT of homework" mum explained.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at him at least he had a legit reason" I sighed thinking about dad.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know he loves you" mum said, "not as much as Ruby and Raine how old is princess daddy's favourite Raine?" I asked.

"She turned 16, the same age as you, and she's not your dads favourite" mum sighed.

"Uh huh, so dad had no choice but to stay with Raine and his new family instead of coming back to Brittan to be with his daughter who nearly died" I said.

"Sweetie I don't know why your dad does some of the things he does but in the end he always sees sense" mum said hugging me. I nodded hugging her back.

_THE FOLLOWING MORNING_

I woke up excited, I was going home! I got out of bed and got changed out of my PJs into a pair of black jeans and a big blue jacket.

Emma came in and stood at the door, "Hey Em" I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you" she said walking into the room. I gave her a hug, "I'll be back…to visit" I said, Emma hugged me back.

"You better, but only to visit I don't want to see you in that bed being miserable again Indie" "Yes Emma" I smiled letting go.

"By the way your mum's outside" Emma said, "Geez thanks" I picked up my bag and followed Emma outside, I hadn't been outside in 4 days, it looked so weird.

"Bye!" I called waving to Emma as I went over to my mum, Emma waved back.

Mum signed me out and we went into the car, I sat at the front next to her. We were driving home when I remembered something that made me smile, today I was meeting Tom and we were watching The Hunger Games.

"What are you smiling about?" mum asked, "I'm watching The Hunger Games with Tom today" I smiled.

"Oh, ok" mum chuckled, "So you do like him?" "Well…yea-AHHHH" I screamed a car had hit the side of mums car on mums side.

I didn't see it but I heard and felt it. Mum screamed as well she pressed the breaks and I finally looked across at her, she had a bleeding nose, the car hadn't hit hard it hadn't hurt mum too much, I jumped out of the car and helped mum out, we ran to the sidewalk knowing that the car could explode if something had happened with the petrol.

I noticed someone wearing a black ski mask jumping out of the car making a run for it, "They did it on purpose" I whispered.

No one heard my, people were surrounding mum, people were surrounding me asking if I was ok, I could only tell by looking at their lips I couldn't hear them, but I did hear mums car, it exploded the explosion was so big, so loud and so strong I got thrown against the window of the shop behind me smashing the glass.

I don't know how long I was lying there unconscious but I woke up in an ambulance with people watching me, I realised someone was holding my hand, I looked up to see that MI9 chick, Sally? No Stivie…no…Stella! She had tears in her eyes and smiled when I opened my eyes, "Hey Indie" she sniffed smiling, I closed my eyes again.

Tom's POV

I had just arrived at school when my pencil started flashing, I was a bit disappointed because I had planned to talk to Neish as I hadn't been able to the night before.

I met Dan, Keri and Aneisha at the caretaker's closet, Neish scanned her finger and we went inside, Keri pulled the mop and we waited 3 seconds before we went flying downstairs.

The lift doors opened and Frank was pacing up and down on his phone, "Frank what's up?" Keri asked.

"Oh finally, there was an accident, well I hope it was an accident…I don't know what it was but Indie-Anna was involved, she was on her way home from the hospital" Frank said quickly.

My heart just started gunning my stomach started flipping and my mind was rushing with thoughts and questions, but the biggest question on my mind was if Indie was ok. Keri seemed to read my mind, "Is she ok?" she asked.

"It's too soon to tell, she got thrown by the force of an exploding car 2 metres and she was still recovering from her last attack so I don't know, I really don't" Frank explained.

I tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth, "Tom, are you alright?" Aneisha asked me.

I looked at her, she looked genuinely concerned, but not for Indie, for me. "No" I breathed in a small whisper.

Aneisha looked back at Frank, "What happened?" She asked as if I hadn't just said anything.

"There was a car crash, Indie and her mum managed to get out but the car exploded throwing them into a shop through a glass window" Frank explained.

"Do we know who it was?" Keri asked. "No, but we're working on it, I just thought I should let you know" Frank said.

We all nodded, "Ok team I'll call you up if I hear anything, you can do to class now" he said, we all turned around and went upstairs.

I had History first with Mrs King so I was in a rush, "Um Tom can I talk to you?" Aneisha asked.

"Oh Neish I've got History first with Mrs King, I wouldn't wanna be late, what about we talk at lunch or something" I said feeling bad.

"Ok…bye then" she smiled sadly walking in the opposite direction, I felt so bad, I was being a terrible boyfriend to her. I watched her walk away and decided she was way too important to me for me to let her walk away upset.

"Aneisha!" I called running after her, yes running.

She turned around, "Yeah?" she asked.

"We can talk" I smiled, "You sure?" Aneisha asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Well…I'm gonna be straight up…What's going on with you and Indie…do you have feelings for her?" Aneisha asked.

"Wow that was straight up, Neish I already told you I love YOU not Indie, she's just a friend" I sighed.

"I know Tom but-Ahhhh!" her scream was piercing there was smoke all over the place I couldn't see her, I could hear her screaming and struggling.

"Aneisha! ANEISHA!" I yelled out to her, "Tom!" she yelled in the started mumbling loudly, someone was holding her mouth.

The smoke cleared out and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Aneisha was taken.

**ARRGGGHH! Are you bloody serious! You might as well name this story Kidnapped, stalked and raped! Bloody hell lulu! Hehe I'm sorry but actually this story is nearly finished just 5 more chapters…I think, but I really wanna start a new one I have a really good idea and I also wanna finish some others. **

**Ok bye love ya! Xx lulu (soz I took so long!) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Heeeey! How are you? Good? Oh that's good…I don't know…I have no friends…:P I'm just joking…or am I…I don't know SHUT UP! I'm gonna write the chapter now.**

Keri's POV

Dan and I were walking to class hand in hand when Melissa approached us, "hey Dan" she smiled.

"Uh hey Melissa" he smiled not as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"So, you know for the talent show I was thinking we could do something together, it'd be really fun" she said taking Dan's hand.

I had two choices then, I could snap at her and pull Dan away or I could take her hand and start skipping around playing ring around a Rosie, I went with the one that'd freak her out and keep her away from me.

I grabbed her hand and started skipping around, "Ring around a Rosie a pocket full of posies a tissue a tissue we all fall down!" I sang.

Dan cracked up, we walked around her and she just stood there speechless.

We had music first we were planning who was doing what for the talent show. "Keri, we'll need to make a decision today, hurry up please" Mr Smith said. I nodded and rushed into the room. We sat at the back of the rooms and made a quick plan then we told everyone else and they all seemed pretty happy with the plan. Lady J, Rowley and 4 other girls and 6 boys were doing a dance at the start while Aneisha, Jade, Rebecca and I were singing and Dan and 3 other boys did parkour tricks while Dan was obviously the best at the end.

We did a little plan of what we'd do and decided on the song, can't stop dancing by Becky G because it was upbeat and we all knew it, the dancers just had to choreograph a dance to the song and so did the parkour guys so we didn't have to practise together much. The bell rang and we had PE together but my pencil started flashing and so did his, we ran down the hallway and went downstairs. Tom was pacing up and down and Frank was looking at some security footage.

"Uh hey guys what's going on?" I asked, "Aneisha's been taken" Frank answered, "What by who?" Dan asked, "I don't know, what I do know is that Tom and I just spent the last hour gathering enough information for us to figure that out, we have two investigations opened at the moment so you will be relived completely from classes for the next week" Frank said.

"Ok cool, so where do we start?" Dan asked walking over to the screen Frank was sitting in front of, I slowly followed a while after. "Ok according to Tom there was a fog or smoke or something before Aneisha was taken so clearly this person had to have planned this kidnapping, you know getting the smoke machine and coming into St hearts instead of some random, so we figured they'd know who Aneisha was, and if they did they wouldn't be particularly fond of her at all BUT there are very few people who are fond of Aneisha, only people she's beaten in the past like criminals and you know who escaped prison last week? The Spector" Frank said.

"But why would she only go for Aneisha if Tom was there as well?" I asked, "She never actually saw Tom when you guys caught her, he came from behind her and pushed her pressure point before she could remember" Frank explained, "So there's a possibility she could also be after you Keri" Frank said, "It makes sense I mean she always wants revenge, but how did she know who Aneisha was?" Dan asked.

"She's the Spector Dan" Tom said, "But do we have any evidence it was her? I mean there are a lot of criminals Aneisha's put into prison that have escaped, am I right? So just because the Spector happened to last week it doesn't really mean she is the only one who would want Aneisha, like what about the Grand Master? Or Hamish or even the crime minister?" "But they're not out of prison Keri" Tom said, "So?" I asked looking around at everyone, no one said anything.

"Oh come on guys! They're criminals, smart ones too, serial offenders that took years to catch, I think they are capable of communicating with one of their agents that weren't locked up" I said, "She has a point" Dan agreed.

"Well that lost us our only lead" Tom mumbled. "Sorry" I apologised.

"It's fine Keri you do have a very good point, look I have an idea, Keri and Dan you two are going to continue on with the Indie-Anna case, we need to find out who her stalker is fast, and Tom and I will move be on this case alright?" Frank asked.

We all nodded, Frank handed Dan some files and a few USB's they all had information on Indie stored on them and her classmates and the lead we had at the moment.

Frank and Tom went to the computer and were talking and looking up criminals on the computer. "So this Indie thing is completely on us now?" I asked.

"Not completely, we are allowed to get help when needed but we are in charge of it" Dan explained sitting at another desk, I sat next to him.

"Soooo…where do we start?" I asked.

When he didn't answer I knew he had absolutely no idea, "How about Lucas Davidson? Nathen must've been somewhat angry at Indie for ruining his night? And apparently Lucas would do anything for Nathen Right? When you went to the boarding school what was he like?" I asked.

"A prick" Dan answered straight away.

"Ok" I laughed, "Um…Abbey…has anyone talked to her? I mean she got Indie kicked out technically, was Abbey mad at Indie? Do they still talk?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know, Tom might."

"Well he and Indie were close weren't they?"

Dan nodded, "Tom! Was Abbey mad at Indie about getting her kicked out?" Dan asked.

Tom and Frank looked at each other then at us, "Um…she never really told me" he answered.

"Ok thanks."

"What about we talk to one of Indie's family members?" I asked.

Dan started reading trough some of Indie's files, "She has a brother" he suggested.

"He'd know right?" I asked, Dan nodded. Right he would most likely be at the hospital or school" I said.

"I suggest we go to his school first" Dan suggested.

We got up and left.

Aneisha's POV

She was familiar, I had seen her somewhere, mu kidnapper.

Never in person but maybe in HQ during the Indie-Anna investigation, she was in the room staring at me with a smile. "Who are you?" I asked.

"That's irrelevant" she answered. Her voice was high pitched and it was very hard for me to be afraid of her, she was short and had blonde hair.

"Not to me, I need to know for when my team saves me so that I can tell them who you are and get you arrested" I smiled smartly.

"Oh Aneisha Jones, they did say you were a mouthy one" she giggled. It was almost adorable.

"Who said?" I asked.

"Once again irrelevant" she snapped.

"Once again maybe to you but relevant to me."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Do I look like I care if you care, I wanna know."

She looked me in the eye and suddenly turned scary, until she smiled.

"If I had met you a different way I'd like you."

"I wouldn't" I sniggered.

"Why do you think I 'kidnapped' you Aneisha Jones?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know."

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes" I said sternly, a part of my MI9 training was to always be stern and confident, do not seem scared or intimidated if kidnapped. It wasn't too hard in this case.

"Indie-Anna, do you know her?" She asked, I knew she knew the answer, why else would she kidnap me if this was about Indie-Anna.

"Yes, why?"

"She and I used to be…friends…until she made the biggest mistake of her life and I'm trying to get revenge."

"So you're the stalker huh?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it stalking I'd call it…researching thoroughly where she is and what she's doing then attempting to Kill her" she smiled as if there was nothing wrong with what she just said.

"And you tell this to an MI9 agent why?" I asked.

"Because Aneisha, I know you don't like her" she said.

"What? Sure I only met her once and I'm not besties with her but I guess I like her" I said.

"Thomas Tupper" she smiled.

I knew where this was going. "What about him?" I asked.

"She's very fond of Tom you know."

"No, they're just friends" I said.

"Oh so do friends send flirty texts to each other? Have late night visits to hospital rooms? Have movie dates that'll probably last until 9pm?" she asked.

"What?" I said trying not to sound upset, these people usually didn't make up this stuff and I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Indie-Anna and Tom Aneisha, I know you and him are dating but Indie has always had a way of drawing in all the guys, even the taken ones."

"Not Tom, he loves me" I said not too sure myself if that was true.

"You know it's true Aneisha, Tom is in love with Indie-Anna."

Those words shocked me, they made my heart hurt and I forgot all my MI9 training, I burst out into tears.

She came over and put her hand on my shoulder, I didn't push it off.

"It's ok Aneisha, this is Indie-Anna, don't let the pretty face and innocent smile fool you, she takes anything she wants and she destroys relationships, friendships, families and scholarships even" she said.

"Scholarships? No way…You're Abbey" I said shocked.

**HAHAHAHAHA YES GUYS I DID JUST DO THAT! Lol I feel evil, and kinda bad coz I didn't update for ages but I just did and feel frigging proud of myself! Lol review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello beautiful people! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're so nice! Ok so you know how I said 5 more chapters? Yeah I lied. Lol I've got quite a few more I'm not gonna put a number to them because I don't know for sure myself! Haha anyway enjoy! Xx lulu.**

Stella's POV

I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting on news about Indie, if she was alright and how bad the injuries were, the doctor walked in with an expression I couldn't read. "How is she?" I asked.

"Indie-Anna has suffered from minor cuts and burns and a sprain to her ankle, but apart from that she's fine, you are very lucky Ms Knight" he said.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you." "What about her…mum how is she?" I asked.

"Well she is much more serious than Indie-Anna, she got a very deep cut in her head and broke her arm as well as lots of serious burns to her legs" he explained. "Will she be alright?" I asked.

"Yes I am very sure she'll be just fine but I just can't be too sure at the moment, the cut in her head was extremely deep and she also got a big bump so she may wake up with memory loss but I am sure it won't last forever" he said.

"Am I allowed to see Indie?" I asked.

"Yes of course" he said, he then led me down the hall to Indie-Anna's room.

She was lying on the bed asleep with her head bandaged up. "Thanks" I smiled at the doctor, he nodded and left.

I went and sat next to Indie's bed. Her hair was now messy and she had some scratches on her cheeks but was still beautiful. Even though her eyes and hair was the total opposite of mine she still looked like me in a way. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled when she saw me.

"Is this part of your job?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"So why are you always there Stella?" She asked. "Who wouldn't always be there for their own daughter" I said welling up.

"What?" she asked sitting up, "Indie I'm your mother" I said.

"No you're not" she snapped, "My mother is Lindy Spencer, not you."

"Indie I know this all sounds insane but its true ok? Your father is… Horatio Stark" I said disappointed in myself.

"Ok this is insane my dad is James Cray, he lives in AUSTRALIA" she said half laughing at what I'd just told her, "Besides you look nothing like me."

"You have your father's eyes" I smiled, "You're insane" she laughed.

"Yeah your right this is just my hobby you know telling random girls that I'm their mother and leaving work to see them because they were in a crash being well aware that I could lose my job, look if I wasn't your mum and I was some random why would I be allowed to be in the ambulance with you? Or be allowed to visit you in your room?" asked.

"Uh because you work for MI9 maybe" she said in a sarcastic tone, "Those people are thugs they do what they want." She joked.

I couldn't help laughing, "Not exactly, Indie I need you to take me seriously because I'm about to tell you something that'll shock you and will change your life in the biggest way possible" I said.

She nodded. "On the 9th of July 1999 at 3:15am you were born in St Andrew's Hospital in Northampton, that's when I named you Harmony which means a beautiful blending, you were with the doctor whilst I was asleep and when I woke up you were gone, the doctor worked for an evil villain, The Grand Master. He was offering to give you back in exchange of total control of MI9 and access to all the banks, I was already getting a pen out to sign the papers because I loved you so much, but it wasn't my choice, it was the Prime Ministers choice, he said absolutely not, and left you. Don't get me wrong he did allow us to send in a team to try and retrieve you but they didn't succeed, and everyone told me you were dead, at first I didn't believe them and kept looking for you, but I never found you so I accepted you were dead and moved on, but you'd actually been saved by a SKUL agent who didn't want you to die, they put you up for adoption and that's when Lindy adopted you, you were 2."

"Are you lying right now? Because if you are that's sick! This is my life Stella you better be telling the god damn truth!" She yelled looking scared, shocked and angry.

"I'm telling you the truth Indie" I said taking her hand.

"Are you really?" she asked. "I swear on my own life" I answered.

She then burst out crying, "That's why my dad left! That's why he doesn't care about me! I'm not his"

I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder, my daughter.

When I finally let go she asked the question I was dreading the most, "What about my dad?"

"He um…he and I were never actually together and he didn't want you, he had a girlfriend then, I mean he was willing to do what he had to but only the bare minimum, he wasn't going to help look after you or anything though."

She sat back and stared at her feet that were hidden under her blanket. "James never wanted me, and my real dad never wanted me, I understand why James didn't want me I mean I'm not his daughter but you know…why didn't my mum tell me? Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Indie I'm sure she had a good reason Indie I mean-"

"There's no good reason for lying about something like that! None! I was adopted Stella! And she didn't tell me! I called her mum every time I spoke to her but she wasn't really! She always made it seem like she was the best parent in the world and James was the worst but they are exactly the same!" she cried.

"Sweetie…Indie…I know this is kind of insane and crazy and shocking but you need to understand that your mum loves you and wouldn't do anything she didn't think was right for you" I said feeling like it was the best thing to say, I didn't want to bad mouth Lindy even though I agreed with Indie.

"She didn't want me to wanna know my real mum! She let me think my own flesh and blood my dad hated me, she's a bitch! And I wouldn't care if she died!"

That I didn't agree with. "This is your anger speaking Indie, please calm down, I know you don't mean it" I said.

"I do Stella, I really do mean it! I don't care if she dies!" she yelled.

"Indie"

"No! I hate her and nothing you say could change that!" she started crying again, it broke my heart.

I took her hand, "Indie…I'm not going to stand up for your mother, I'm not going to defend her but you know that you still do love her, she's your mum! You can't chose to stop loving someone whenever you want, I'd know...Look...your dad wasn't the only one…There was another man that I actually loved, I left him and wanted to stop loving him but I-I couldn't I mean I told myself I did but I knew I didn't deep down…and still do, that's the same with you Indie" I explained.

She leaned her head back and I watched as tears ran down her cheeks silently.

"Thank you" she said in a croaky whisper, "Mum" she added.

I gave her a hug and the doctor walked in, "Indie you're awake, well you have three other visitors." "They can come in" she smiled.

Keri Dan and a young boy came into the room. "Matt!" she half exclaimed.  
"Indie!" He called back, he ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Is mum ok? Do you have any serious injuries? What happened?"

"Basically we were in a car accident…or I should say car crash and we got out but the car exploded, I think mum is ok but right now I don't care and no, I do not have any serious injuries."

"Why couldn't you care less?" He asked. "Long story, don't worry" she answered quickly.

"Right…who is she?" he pointed at me. "Um…that's Stella she works for MI9 and is running the investigation."

"Actually we are" Keri said, Dan bumped her in the rib with his elbow.

"What? Wait why are you two even here?" Indie asked.

"They um…well you see-"

I was about to answer but Ker cut me off, "We work for MI9 Indie, in a division called MI High, so do Tom and Aneisha" she said quickly. Dan and I stared at her confused.

"What? You have no idea how hard it is for me not to tell anyone, if I'm allowed I will and I'll enjoy it" she said.

Dan chuckled. "Guys can I talk to Matt alone for a sec?" Indie asked.

"Course" I smiled and left, Dan and Keri followed.

Indie's POV

Mathew came over and sat where Stella was sitting. 'How ya doing sis?" he asked. "Physically, I'm fine. But mentally and emotionally, I'm ruined" I sighed sadly. "What happened?" he asked, I looked away not wanting to tell him about Stella.

"Indie?" he asked concerned. "Stella told me something" I said.

"Which was...?" "Um…well…I'm a…adop….I'm…Well Stella's my real…I mean I'm…"

"Indie! Just say it" he said.

"I'm adopted!" I blurted out.

I watch his face expression change, "You're what?" He asked. "Stella told me, she's my real mum" I explained.

"How do you…how do you know she's not lying?" He asked, "she knows everything about me that I didn't know, she couldn't have made it up just at that moment, and why would she make it up? Also maybe that's why I'm not important to dad. And did I mention she works for MI9, those people never lie! Even though they are thugs" I said.

"Wow, thugs that never lie, great" he chuckled.

"But seriously, I just know it's true, mum doesn't have any pictures of me from before I was 2 years old and that's when Stella said I got adopted, it all adds up Matt, I'm adopted" I frowned at my own words.

"It makes sense…mum never lets you see your birth certificate but she does let me see mine" he said.

"I can't believe she never told me!" I frowned.

"Neither can I! But…what about your dad, is it James Cray or some other guy?" he asked.

"Some guy called Horatio, but he had a girlfriend when Stella got pregnant with me and didn't want me to ruin things between them" I said.

"If he loved her so much he didn't want his own daughter…why did he get it on with Stella?"

I couldn't help laughing at how he said 'get it on'.

"Um…I don't know, but he didn't want me, Stella wanted me but I got taken away by some evil villain and got used as ransom to get control of MI9 they weren't allowed and someone who felt sorry for me working to the evil guy put me up for adoption I got taken by mum"

"Woah…" Matt sighed sitting back on his char. "You're still my sister though Indie."

"Thanks Matt, look I just don't know what to do. I have so much going on right now, I kinda wish Stella hadn't told me, I mean I'm adopted, things are happening with Tom but he likes Neish and I have someone trying to kill me"

"About that last thing…we think we know who it is" Matt said.

"What who?" I asked.

"Abbey"

His words shocked me, I wanted to ask why but I'd figured it out, I wanted to ask how, but I'd figured that out as well.

"Oh my gosh…how do you know?" I decided to ask.

"Keri and Dan work for MI9, as you know and they came to my school and asked my about her I told them about how she never talked to you after that and was mad at you and how she's kind of messed up, then we tried to call her, she answered and admitted everything in a proud kind of way"

"Oh my gosh" I said shocked, well I wasn't shocked but the way I said it made me sound shocked.

"And you'll never believe who's with her."

Abbey's POV

"I just got a call from Keri and Dan, do you know them?" I asked.

"Why, what about?"

"They wanted to know if I'm the one trying to kill Indie" I grinned, "I told them, I also told them you're with me"

"Did they believe you?" she asked.

"Yep! And they're going to tell Tom and Indie, and you know what Indie's gonna do? Use it to her advantage, make you seem evil, we have to get rid of her Neish, she ruins lives!" I said.

"Ok…I'm in" Aneisha sighed.

"Welcome to the dark side then" I grinned un tying Aneisha, I half expected her to make a run for it but she stayed, "So where do we start?" She asked.

"What about with you going back to your friends and telling them your fine and maybe visit Indie, if you know what I mean" I answered.

"Ok, it'd be good to have someone on the inside" he agreed.

"Right, well? GO!" I yelled, Aneisha was about to leave. "But wait, you'll need a microphone, here" I handed her a little microphone and she put it on in her ear, you could barely tell she was wearing it but just in case she wore her hair out. I didn't tell her but on it was installed a GPS tracker just in case.

"Now go"

She nodded and left.

Aneisha's POV

As soon as I got out of there I took off the ear piece and smashed it, I knew Abbey had installed a GPS tracker, I mean she wasn't stupid enough not to!

I ran up the street before Indie realised what I was doing. Gosh she was stupid for someone who went to one of the top schools in the UK, I checked my surroundings and took note of where I was, none of it was familiar.

I kept on running though I went past the Zoo and things started looking more like I'd remembered when I saw Keri's house I knew exactly where I was and where to go, I ran to school which wasn't too far from Keri's.

I ran down the hall excited to see Tom but also scared, maybe he knew I'd agreed to help Abbey and though I'd meant it, I really didn't! I didn't even consider it! I mean I was upset about Indie! There was obviously something going on between them, the thought made me sick in the stomach.

I slowed down and wondered if maybe Tom had been happy when I was taken, I wasn't a liability anymore for him and Indie…I turned back and rushed for the door, I didn't know where to go but I didn't want to get into Toms way.

"Aneisha!" that sweet voice called after me. "Tom" I breathed quietly fighting back tears.

"Aneisha!" he called again, I turned around and couldn't be bothered to fight back the tears anymore. I wasn't going to win.

"Neish!" he ran to me, it was a shock really Tom never ran!

"What happened!" he hugged me, "I'll explain later" I whispered resting my head onto his chest. If he liked Indie and if this was the last time I'd get to have him all to myself I wanted it to last.

"Please don't leave me Tom! I need you!" I cried quietly. "I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"Tom I mean it, I need you!" I said in between breaths, I wasn't crying softly anymore, I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was choking on my tears.

"Aneisha, what is this about?" he asked.

"It's about me and you Tom! It was only a smile but my heart went wild, I…I wasn't expecting that, just a delicate kiss anyone could have missed that I wasn't expecting did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine I wasn't expecting that, I thought love wasn't meant to last, I thought you were just passing through, if I ever get the nerve to ask what did I get right to deserve somebody like you? Oh isn't it strange how life can be changed in the flicker of a sweet smile, if you did not took a chance on a little romance…I wasn't expecting that" I whispered.

**(Ok guys YES I am a little cheater coz those are some of the lyrics from my fave song that means the world to me and yes it does have to do with my love life so adding those lyrics into this story is really cool for me! The song is called wasn't expecting that and it's by Jamie Lawson)**

Tom said nothing, "Too poetic?" I half laughed.

He held me tighter, "No…Aneisha you realise I love you and need you as well?"

"Yes, but how much, and how much do you need Indie?" I asked.

"Aneisha-"

"Tom, stop!" I yelled. "I just need you Tom, that's all I'm asking and I don't think you get what I mean when I say that…I mean I need you to be loyal to me, I need you to have feelings for only me, and I need you to…to tell me that you love me and really mean it, if you can't do that Tom…then I don't want to be with you anymore" I said.

Tom let go of me and looked me in the eye, "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend in fact I've been the worst I possibly could be, but I need you to know that I love you and need you so much more than I realised a while ago. You are my life Neish, I just don't know what's happened to me. I don't wanna lie, I did have something going on with Indie, but it means nothing to me now compared to you! I feel like an idiot because u had the best girl I possibly could but I was totally ignoring you, for that I'm really sorry and I don't want you to leave me" Tom said.

"Oh god you have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" I cried throwing my arms around Tom, I pressed my lips against his gently.

"I love you" he whispered. I felt weak at my knees, "Tom!" Frank called, I let go of Tom and smiled at Frank who ran down the hallway.

"Tom stay away from her! She's working with Abbey! The person trying to kill Indie!"

Tom looked at me then back at Frank, "What?!"

Frank reached us and got ready to fight, "Frank! You've got it all wrong!" I said.

"She was recording you when you agreed Aneisha, then she sent me the video, plus Keri and Dan called us and let us know"

"Frank I only agreed so she'd let me go!"

"We can't be too sure…I'm sorry Aneisha but I'm going to have to arrest you, we can't be too sure" Frank hand cuffed me and led me to HQ, I was so shocked I didn't say anything Tom followed.

Frank locked me up in one of the small prison cells that contained a bed and…yup just a bed! I was angry and upset that they didn't believe me. I didn't bother sitting on the bed I just sat on the floor against the wall.

Tom came into my cell and stood at the door.

I got up quickly, "Tom hey!" I went to hug him but he stopped me.

"Oh no…you think I meant it when I agreed"I frowned.

"I saw the video myself and it seemed like you meant it"

"Tom I promise I didn't"

"What I don't get Neish is why you agreed" he said.

"I didn't even consider it…well I did but only a bit I mean if you heard what she told me you'd understand, but I swear I didn't mean it"

"I want to believe you Neish…"

"No way…What happened to trust Tom?" I asked.

"I-I just can't be too sure"

"I hate to do this Tom but…if you don't trust me…I don't think I can be in a relationship with you, one of the most important things to me for a relationship is trust and if we don't have that we don't have anything" I said, my heart hurt when I said it but I meant it, I didn't want to be in a relationship without trust, even if he did love me it wasn't enough without trust.

"Neish I still love you I'm just not sure I trust you"

"Well come back when you are sure" I walked back to the wall and sat down against it again.

"Neish come on I don't want to ruin things between us trust me but-"

"No Tom, I WON'T trust you, you know why? Because you won't trust me"

"Aneisha-"

"I don't wanna hear it" I snapped proud of myself for standing up for what's right but upset Tom and I were having a fight, I didn't want us to be one of THOSE couples.

"Well fine then!" Tom snapped back, "I'll go!"

"Good! Go!"

"I will"

"Yeah do that"

"Ok then" he took a few steps backwards.

"Well? Go!" I almost yelled.

"Look Neish-" he walked back forward as to start talking again.

"Arrrggghhhh" I groaned.

"Neish"

"Tom you're giving me a migraine" I said.

"Ok this is ridiculous! Can you just act grown up for a minute?"

"Nope! I do what I want!" I snapped.

"Yeah because it's all about you!"

"Um please it's like I'm in a relationship with myself here! I'm the only one trying to make it work! And I'm the only one focused on this relationship ONLY!" I yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you have the HUGEST crush on Indie"

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you watching The Hunger Games with her?" I asked.

"Because no one else wanted to!" he was yelling now too.

"But you didn't even ask!" I stood up.

"Well…is it so wrong to watch a movie with a friend?"

"No, but kind of if your 'friend' likes you and if you have a girlfriend who's weary of her!" I yelled.

"You don't like her just because she and I have things in common!"

"No! I don't like her because she keeps flirting with you whilst well aware you're taken!"

"So you're jealous?"

"I have every right to be"

"Oh puh-lease she doesn't even know about us!"

"Wait…you didn't tell her!" I was getting dangerously close to him.

"Well…no"

"Well then! Now I am not mad at Indie! I'm mad at you! I bet you loved all the attention from two girls! That's why you didn't tell her!" I yelled.

"Look Neish I'm not going to fight with you anymore, I'm going!" he said frustrated then he closed and locked it before walking away.

**Hhheeeeeyyyyy my people, soz I took ages! And the fight between Tom and Aneisha, I'm not gonna lie it was pretty funny! At some point anyway.**

**Ok well I'll update soon! Xx lulu**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeyy ok so this chapter is gonna basically decide our couples even though they may be un happy with each other. Also I just wanna say to XxxAmeliaJoyxxX I am so happy you made an account! And I absolutely LOVE your story anything could happen. You are one of the sweetest people ever! I mean you always review and you always make my day so thank you so much! And your story Anything could happen is awesome! Guys if you haven't read it yet do so! It's amazing so far! Anyway guys keep reviewing xx lulu!**

Keri's POV

Dan and I had just filled Stella in on the situation with Aneisha and Abbey, she was shocked but took it well.

"Stella we need to get back to HQ before Aneisha gets back" Dan said.

"Yeah that's probably best, what about Mathew, will he stay with Indie or should we take him to a relative or something?" Stella asked.

"I think the best thing for him will be staying with Indie" I said.

Stella nodded, "I'll go let them know."

"It'd suck to be Indie right now" I frowned.

"It'd suck to be Tom as well" Dan added.

"I agree, finding out the love of your life has turned bad and is willing to kill an innocent person would be horrible" I agreed.

"But you know what'd be worse? Being abused by a gang of guys you don't even know and being left venerable, Keri how are you doing?" Dan asked.

Honestly, I was doing horribly. I was scared and I felt like everyone was right when they said I wasn't going to be able to do it. "I'm fine"

I hated lying to Dan but I didn't want him to think less of me. "You sure?" he asked.

No I wasn't sure, "Yeah, I'm totally sure" I lied again.

Stella came back, "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" Dan and I smiled.

Stella drove us back to St Hearts and we rushed to HQ, the lift doors opened and Frank was sitting at a computer and Tom was pacing up and down.

"Hey guys" I smiled skipping into HQ neither replied. "Ok Keri you're a girl or something right?" Tom asked.

"I guess" I laughed.

"If you were in Neish's position and Dan didn't believe you when you said you didn't mean it when you made a deal with Abbey would you be mad?"

"Yes! What's a relationship without trust" I said. "Why, did Neish tell you she didn't mean it?" I asked.

Tom nodded.

"Maybe that's true, I feel bad now…but it's her fault too right I mean she should understand!" Tom said.

"Tom what are you even talking about?" Dan asked.

"I had a fight with Neish" he answered.

"Oh" I frowned, "So she denied it?"

"No! Well yeah but she it doesn't mean she wasn't lying" Tom said.

"So why didn't you believe her?" I asked.

Tom looked like he was about to answer but Stella stopped us there, "Team! In case you've forgotten we've still got to figure out where Abbey is and arrest her!"

Dan sighed loudly, "It never ends!"

"I know who would know" Tom said.

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Aneisha!"

"I doubt that's a good idea, I mean what if Neish leads us straight into a trap? What if this was all some big plan?" Dan asked.

"What if it isn't?" Tom asked.

"Better safe than sorry…" Frank said.

"Why stress ourselves when someone who knows where Abbey is, is just in the room next door?" Tom asked making a very good point.

"I agree with Tom" Stella said.

"What but it's not really safe Stella!" Dan said.

"Well walking into unsafe situations is part of being a spy Dan" Tom stated.

"Yes but we only do when we have to, if we have a safer option shouldn't we take the safer side?" Frank asked.

"Well we have to find Abbey as soon as possible! And finding out from Neish would be the easiest, quickest and smartest move we could make, Indie's LIFE is at stake here!" Tom exclaimed.

"Exactly! Her life IS at stake! So rushing decisions and trusting Neish would be stupid" Frank said.

"You guys know this is ANEISHA JONES we're talking about? She'd die for us! We're her family, and she is one of the sweetest most caring people in the world! But Abbey must've put ideas into her head making her think Tom and Indie have a thing going on and I don't blame her! But I know for a fact she'd never agree to KILL anyone! No matter who they are!" I exclaimed, "Can't we just trust her! We owe her that much after all she's done for us!"

Stella and Tom smiled at me, "I agree" Tom said.

"Course you do! Look I still think we figure this out ourselves" Dan said.

"Dan they have a point" Frank said.

"Are you kidding?" Dan asked.

"Dan get over it you're the only one that disagrees, now can we please ask Neish?" Tom asked losing patience.

"But-"

"Dan we really don't have time for this" Stella said rubbing her head.

"Do I not have a say?" he asked angrily.

"Yes Dan you do! And we've heard it and all disagree" Stella said.

Dan looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind! Fine let her out! But don't say I didn't warn you" I sighed pissed off.

Frank and Tom went to let Neish out.

I sat down and started tapping my nails on the table.

Dan didn't say anything to me, he just leaned against the table on the opposite side to me with his back turned to me.

"Dan?" I asked.

"What?" he didn't look at me.

"Are you mad at me?"

He was about to answer when Tom and Frank walked out with Aneisha who had her arms folded.

"Aneisha…we need you to help us find where Abbey is, do you remember anything?" Stella asked.

"Nope" Aneisha said unfolding her arms.

"Surly you do" Frank said.

"Yeah you're right I do" Aneisha said sitting down.

"Can you tell us?" Tom asked.

She thought about it for a second, "Fine" she sighed. "But…what if I'm leading you into a trap because I work with Abbey?" she asked.

"We don't believe that anymore, we're sorry for doubting you Aneisha" Stella said.

"Ok, so what changed your minds?" she asked.

"Common sense" I said.

She smiled at me, "Well then, are we going or what?"

"Do you know the way?" Tom asked.

Aneisha nodded but at me, not at Tom.

"Ok team I think all of you will need to go" Stella said.

We nodded and went into the lift and left. It was awkward as we went upstairs, I didn't know why but I was sure Dan was mad at me, I wanted to talk about it but it wasn't really the time for that.

We got out of the caretakers closet and ran down the hallway, once we got out of the school gates we followed Neish, I was starting to get butterflies, what is Dan was right. Then I remembered my little speech and reminded myself that I made sense and I was right.

We ran/walked about a mile, Frank had sent us the basics of what we needed to do.

We arrived outside an ugly navy blue building. "Is this it?" Dan asked.

Aneisha nodded, the nerves were creeping back, I reached out for Dan's hand but he took a step away from me.

"Ok what the hell is up with you?!" I yelled feeling rejected.

He didn't reply to me. "So you guys know the plan? Keri and Tom go in and check its safe then Neish and I go find Abbey"

I watched him feeling hurt, he had rejected me and was now ignoring me.

"Come on Keri" Tom said. I nodded and followed Tom inside, we walked in cautiously in a position ready to attack, it was clear, well the first two floors were but Aneisha had said Abbey was on the top floor generally because that's where she locked Aneisha up and all.

Tom pulled out his communicator, "it's clear" he said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We keep watch" Tom said.

"You go to the first floor and I'll stay here."

I nodded and went downstairs, I passed Dan and Neish, he looked at me but without a smile. Just a serious face.

It was really sad because I felt like I had done something wrong and I didn't know what, he was like the stability in my life, I could lean on him whenever I was weak and I could hold his hand when I was scared. The only reason I wasn't taking what had happened to me as bad as most people would have was because of Dan, what if I lost him? I'd lose everything! He was my everything.

I swallowed my tears back, mind on the mission Keri. I told myself.

I heard yelling and loud bangs coming from upstairs, things were falling and being thrown around so I figured they'd found Abbey.

I pulled out my communicator. "Frank they've found her" I said.

"Alright Keri, I'll send an MI9 car to pick you guys up, send me the address. Good job" he said.

I turned it off and shoved it back in my pocket then pulled out my spy pod and sent Frank the address.

I then made my way upstairs. Tom and Dan were holding Abbey by her arms and Aneisha was walking behind them.

"Good job guys" I smiled at them. "Frank sent a car."

They nodded and I went back and walked with Aneisha. "You alright?" I asked.

"Um…well kind of I guess" she said.

"Tom?" I asked.

"Yeah, he didn't believe me, he didn't trust me and we're in a relationship! Like what is that?" she asked.

"He feels bad Neish, you should've seen him fighting for you to be trusted, he knows he made a mistake" I said.

"Ok then…what about Dan? Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know, he's stopped talking to me! He's mad at me I know it, but I don't know why, I don't know what I've done" I frowned feeling helpless.

"Ask him" Neish suggested, "Ask him what's up."

"I would, but he won't talk to me, remember" I said.

"Ok you know what, let's go out tonight, just me and you, how about Pizza at mine then roller skating?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally!" I smiled, that was exactly what I needed, she and I had been so busy with our boys lately we never spent time together.

When we got outside the car was already waiting and it drove us to MI9 HQ. Abbey was taken out of the car and we were driven back to ST Heart.

Frank was waiting downstairs for us. "Good job team! I'd call that mission complete" he smiled.

"What about Indie?" Tom asked. I saw Aneisha look at him quickly.

"Yeah and Stella and that?" Dan added.

"That stuff is personal" Frank said.

We nodded understandingly, "Ok team I think you're free to go home now" Frank smiled.

We all left and Aneisha and I walked to her house since she'd missed her bus. I'd called my foster carer who said I could spend the night at her house, she'd bring my clothes over.

We got to her house and her parents said it was ok for me to spend the night. We went up to her room and I sat down on her spinning chair and she sat on her bed.

"So does Indie know about you and Tom?" I asked.

"Nope, Tom hasn't told her" she answered.

"That's shallow" I said.

"Yeah, it's like he hasn't realised she's got a thing for him"

"Tom's smart he's realised, TRUST ME" I said.

"I don't wanna think about this, do you wanna order that Pizza now?" Aneisha suggested.

"Ok sure" I smiled. We went down stairs and ordered three different pizzas.

"Three?" Aneisha asked.

"Yup!" I laughed.

"How the hell Keri? You eat like a dinosaur but look like a squirrel!" Aneisha said.

I laughed at that for a bit too long. We decided to put on a movie and after 10 minutes the pizza arrived.

"It's like we're on a date" I smiled.

"I know right! Screw Tom and Dan you and I are the cutest!" Aneisha laughed.

I finished 2 boxes and a half and Aneisha ate 3 slices.

She looked so shocked. "Wow! Forget dinosaurs you eat like a whale!"

"Please I eat just fine…ish" I laughed.

"Right" Neish rolled her eyes laughing, "Wanna go roller skating now?"

"Yeah we should" I said looking at the time. It was 6:45pm.

Aneisha's mum drove us and dropped us off.

"Wait why did I agree to this?" I asked remembering I couldn't roller skate.

"You'll be fine!" Neish smiled linking arms with me. I sighed and followed her inside and we stood at the desk waiting to get our skates.

A tall girl came over to us and asked what size we were. "7" Aneisha said.

"5" I smiled.

"Talk about tiny feet!" Aneisha laughed.

"Talk about BIG feet" I said as the girl handed us our skates.

We put them on and went on the rink. Aneisha was good at skating so she went ahead of me, I fell over a few times and ended up sitting at the café watching Neish who would yell for me to join her every time she skated past me.

I shook my head each time. Eventually she gave up, I was getting very bored when a really good looking guy with big brown hair and blue eyes walked over to me, he was wearing a flat cap, jeans and a blue and black shirt that looked too big, but that made him cuter.

"Why aren't you skating?" he asked.

"I can't" I said looking up at him.

He held out a hand, "I'll help you" he smiled showing off his cute dimples that made him look even hotter.

I smiled back and took his hand, he helped he onto the rink.

"Ok so bend your knees" I bent my knees. "Lean forward" I leant forward. "Put your heels together" I did that as well.

"Ok now take your time" he said, I slid forward slowly one foot at a time.

"Good you got it" he said.

"You can go a bit faster if you want" he said.

I shook my head, "I'll fall and look like an idiot!"

"So? It doesn't matter! And also you would probably make that look cute as well" he grinned.

I couldn't help smiling back even though I knew he was flirting I'd let it go. No harm done.

"I don't know of anyone who made falling on their face looks cute" I laughed.

"You could pull it off for sure" he said.

I smiled at the ground, "Let's keep going."

He nodded, "I'm Beau **(pronounced bow, but the W is pronounced more like an o, so not boo but Beau, just don't over pronounce the w in Bow, I know how you Americans and British people are! Haha just joking guys chill)** by the way."

"I'm Keri" I smiled right before my back foot slid back and the other forwards. I nearly fell but Beau took both my hands. "Wow…you really do suck!" he joked.

"Yeah and you're the guy that's supposed to be teaching me how to skate!" I laughed.

"Well I can get you skating as well as me…do you have a spare 19 hours anytime soon?" he asked.

I laughed. "Gee thanks!"

He laughed as well, eventually I could go around fast in circles but Beau had to be holding my hand because every now and then I'd lean back and nearly slip, but we also managed to take some action shot selfies.

"You've got it!" he said taking my other hand.

"What are you doing?"

He started spinning me around in circles really fast and we both fell over.

"Oh shit!" I laughed.

"Geez you're so bad it's rubbing off onto me!" he laughed trying to get up.

I managed to get up the way Dan would always get up and I helped Beau up as well.

He smiled and pulled me back onto the ground, we were both struggling to get up but eventually we gave up and were lying on the skating rink with people skating past us looking at us weird.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"St Hearts" I answered.

"The prettiest girls always go there" he smiled looking at me.

"Um…right…look I wanna go get a drink" I got up even though it took a while and must've looked hilarious but I managed to skate out of the rink without falling over.

I turned around and he had gotten up and was watching me, I went over to the café and got a coke can.

I should've told him about Dan as soon as I realised he was flirting but I had been neglected by Dan a lot and It kind of felt nice to have someone pay 100% attention to you and actually TRY for you. It wasn't just that day with Dan, even though he had been good to me and all I didn't get to spend much time with him either way, he was busy a lot!

"Keri!" Neish yelled behind me.

I turned around quickly and my head started throbbing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What the hell was that? With that random kid too?!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"With that hot guy! You guys were roller skating together! Why Keri? You're still dating Dan remember?!"

"Oh come on Neish he was helping me skate, is that such a crime?"

"No…but he was holding hands with you, Keri if Dan was here would you have done what you did?" Aneisha asked.

"Well no…but he wasn't so can we leave it at that and go home?" I asked.

"Fine" Aneisha sighed and she pulled out her phone, "Mum…we're ready to go…ok bye."

We waited in silence until Aneisha's mum sent her a text letting her know she was waiting.

"Did you have fun girls?" Mrs Jones asked when Aneisha and I got to her car.

"Yeah, especially Keri, she had LOTS of fun, didn't you Keri" Aneisha said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I had great fun…loo Mrs Jones I'm not really feeling too great, can you drop me off at my house?" I asked.

"Um yeah of course dear, don't you want to pick up your stuff first?"

"Could I get it tomorrow maybe?"

"Ok that's fine" she smiled at me.

I was a bit offended Aneisha didn't seem to care but I would get over it.

When I arrived home I jumped out of the car and thanked Mrs Jones then ran inside slamming the door behind me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I heard my foster mum call from the kitchen.

"It's Keri!"

I went into the kitchen and she was sitting on a stool looking in my direction, "Hey Keri, what are you doing home?" she asked.

"I just felt really sick and wanted to come home" I said.

She nodded and got up off the chair and walked over to me, "Do you want something to eat or…"

"No thanks, I just wanna go to bed" I smiled.

"Well ok then, let me know if you need something ok?"

"Yep!" I said then I walked up stairs, I pulled out my phone and dropped onto my bed turning my phone on.

I went on Facebook and sent Beau a friend request and it was kinda creepy when he accepted like 10 seconds after.

I posted some of the selfies we too roller skating and tagged him just as he'd asked then I got into my bed, still on my phone but I was cold.

Beau liked the photo then commented, _that was so fun, it sucks u had to go so early!_

I replied with: _Ahah yeah!_

After about 20 minutes Dan sent me a message.

_Did you have fun?_

I replied:

_Uh yeah! I learnt how to roller skate! _

_That's good…but what about this Beau guy? You had a lot of fun with him didn't you? It's ok Neish told me, don't deny it._

I felt my face burning, Aneisha really needed to mind her own business!

_Oh bloody hell! Tell her to mind her own! She's making a big deal out of nothing!_

_What about the pictures?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Is there anything wrong with them? I'm allowed to chill with whoever I want and have fun with whoever I want, female or not._

_Yeah so if I have a problem with it that doesn't matter? Tell me this guy doesn't have a thing for you and mean it then I'll be fine._

I was just about to type that he doesn't but I didn't want to lie to Dan.

_Look that's not the point the point is I'm dating you not him._

_So he does like you? Damn! Does he know about us?_

_No…I never told him…_

_Screw you Keri_

The message shocked me and scared me, why was Dan being like this? I knew I was wrong but he literary said 'screw you' to me! He didn't need to say that at all, I got a notification, someone had commented on a picture.

It was Dan, he'd commented on the one of me and Beau.

**(OK so from here I'm gonna be like Dan:…. Keri:…. Aneisha:… if you get that you will when u see it)**

_Dan: Cute couple…_

_Beau: thanks mate _

_Keri: that's my boyfriend Beau…_

_Beau: then why did he say cute couple?_

_Dan: it's called sarcasm mate! Get it through your head!_

_Beau: wait Keri you have a boyfriend?_

_Keri: Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you _

_Beau: he's a jerk._

_Dan: Right here!_

_Beau: I don't care_

_Aneisha: have some respect for their relationship Beau, just like Keri should have respect for her own relationship!_

_Keri: Piss off Aneisha! No one asked your opinion, just mind your own business!_

_Dan: well she's my friend so this is her business._

_Beau: Sorry Dan? Which one's your girlfriend?_

_Dan: Oh shut up! Just go away dude!_

_Keri: He doesn't have to because he's my FRIEND!_

_Aneisha: that's low…_

_Keri: I don't care _

_Dan: you don't care about anything but yourself! Bloody hell Keri get some class and please try treat everyone around you and yourself with respect, you throw yourself at anything alive!_

_Beau: You wanna talk about respect? You just called your own gf a slut basically! Why are you being a jealous asshole?_

_Dan: I didn't call her a slut! I'm not jealous and I think the asshole here is you!_

_Aneisha: yeah and seriously Beau we all know you're siding with Keri coz you're into her!_

_Beau: ok who are you and wtf do you want? This doesn't concern you!_

_Dan: Nor you!_

_Beau: Actually in case you didn't realise I was tagged in this photo so yeah it involves me!_

_Dan: Man if you have any self-respect just leave now…_

_Beau: how come whenever I say something that you have no smart comeback to you tell me to "leave" or "piss off" _

_Dan: Because what you said is stupid!_

_Keri: Dan bloody grow up! Stop making drama out of nothing!_

_Aneisha: Stop acting like a prostitute…_

_Keri: EXCUSE ME?!_

_Aneisha: just telling it how it is!_

_Tom: Neish that was harsh._

_Aneisha: Tom stay outta this! _

_Keri: I roller skated with a guy and now I'm getting called a slut and a prostitute by my best friend and my boyfriend…or maybe my former best friend and my ex-boyfriend! I'm going to bed_

I turned off my phone and tried to go to sleep but after what had just happened I was wide awake so I ended up getting out of bed and doing some homework.

My phone was buzzing and I really wanted to pick it up but that was the worst thing I could possibly do so I put it on mute and finished off an English assignment. Eventually I gave up and picked up my phone. 10 Facebook notifications, 4 messages and 7 missed calls in less than an hour, the missed calls were all from Dan, the messages were from Dan, Tom, Beau and Neish and as for the notifications after I left they'd been continuing with their argument.

Dan's POV

Had Keri just broken up with me?

Sure I was mad at her but I still loved her, I guess ignoring her and not even telling her why was not a good move.

I had tried to call her like 7 times but she never answered so I sent her a message.

_Keri I'm sorry! Please talk to me_

She replied.

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_

_For how I've treated you, I've been a really bad boyfriend to you! Please don't say it's over._

She read the message but took ages to reply.

_Why were you mad at me at school?_

_I guess I was mad at everyone I just took it out on you but it was because of how you all voted against me._

_You were mad at me for disagreeing with you? Seriously? No sorry you were mad at EVERYONE for disagreeing with you but you still took it out on me?_

_Yeah…because I guess I'm closest to you and I was disappointed, But now I know it's ok for you to disagree with me._

_Good, I'm glad you know that, I really want us to work out Dan because I really love you_

_Same, so honestly now. I really won't get mad but does Beau actually like u?_

_Um yeah, well I thin so he was flirting with me. But I didn't flirt back or anything!_

_I believe you. So how about we go to the cinemas tomorrow?_

_Yassssss! I'd love to._

_Ok 2:00?_

_Yep! See ya then I gotta go to sleep, night! 3 3_

_Night!_

I felt so much better about the situation, Keri and I were sweet and I'd get to see her tomorrow.

**Freaking long chapter! It's like 4420 words long! Sorry I took so long! Hope you enjoyed. Xx lulu! I'll update soon 3 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright alright alright alright chapter 18! Wooh! Yeah! Excited! Getting pumped! Gonna do this! Ya! Ok! Here I go! Thanks for reviewing btw…sorry I'm kinda procrastinating. Haha it'll happen give me time! Xx Lulu!**

Indie-Anna's POV

Sitting in a hospital bed on my own wasn't how I'd wanted to be spending my weekend. Mathew had been taken to stay with my uncle and my mum was still in surgery, well not my mum but I had talked to Mathew and he made me realise that I didn't hate her, she had looked after me like I was her daughter for all my life, she couldn't have done a better job than she had and I still loved her, I wanted to talk to Tom. But my doctor had told me that using any electronic devices would be a bad move so I held back on that.

Today though I needed to talk to him, I had just had my breakfast and waited till I was sure no one would come into my room to call him, when I was certain no one was gonna be around I got my phone out and called Tom.

"Hello?" he asked sounding as if he'd just woken up.

"Hey Tom its Indie" I said,

"Oh hey! How are you" his voice got a little bit livelier.

"Pretty good"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Why'd you call?"

"Just to talk to you…"

"About?"

"Anything, I just…really missed hearing your voice and all"

"Indie…I've been meaning to tell you"

Here it comes, I thought, he was going to tell me he had feelings for me or something. My heart started pounding and I held my breath.

"Yeah what?"

"I'm… I'm dating Aneisha"

I stopped holding my breath but my heart was still pounding, disappointed didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling, I really liked Tom and I only just realised.

"How long have you been dating?" I asked.

"A while, we started around when you got in hospital the first time" he explained.

And he let me think he likes me? Why didn't he tell me? I was hurt, angry and embarrassed. I didn't know what to say so I just hung up.

"So much for that" I said, I'd never usually let myself cry unless it was a big deal, so I just made myself go to sleep so that I couldn't cry.

Tom's POV

Indie must've liked me, I thought. And I'd led her on hurting both her ad Neish, who knew I'd be caught between two really beautiful girls one day.

I wanted to call her back and see if she was ok but I figured I was kind of the last person she wanted do see, so instead I went to Aneisha's house, since I was already up and needed to sort some stuff out with her.

When I got there her mum's car was gone so I hoped she was still there. I knocked on the door and it was opened I was happy when I saw Aneisha standing there, I'd expected her to be looking like she'd just got out of bed, which she did but in a really sexy kind of way. She was wearing a really big jumper and really short bed shorts.

"Tom!" she smiled cheerfully as if forgetting she was mad at me or something.

"Hey" I went in to kiss her on the cheek but she moved her head back, "What are you doing here?" she asked less cheerfully.

"I wanted to see you" I smiled.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I know you're mad at me and I really want things between us to be back on track" I explained.

"Right…"

"And also I missed you"

"You saw me yesterday…"

"Ok, I missed talking to you, we haven't done that properly in a while" I said.

"Yeah we did, like yesterday when I got back from Abbey's…place"

"But then we had a fight, do you not want me here? Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, do you wanna come in?"

"Uh yeah sure" I stepped into the house and followed her into the kitchen, she sat on the island bench.

"Mum's in Wales, she'll be there till Monday, and as for dad, he's in Australia for a while" she explained.

"Oh, Australia? Cool" I said.

"Yup" Aneisha sighed bored.

"But don't you have a little sister or something?" I asked.

"Sleepover" Aneisha said getting down from the bench, "You want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Uh no thanks" I smiled.

She nodded and got herself some juice, "I got a call from Indie this morning" I said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me because she missed me" I explained.

"Oh…"

"I told her about us then she hung up"

"Oh!" Aneisha said a bit too cheerfully, I guessed Aneisha didn't really like Indie.

"I mean, Oh" she said less cheerfully still with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I feel bad I mean I guess I was kind of leading her on" I noticed the look on Aneisha's face, "unintentionally of course" I added quickly.

She nodded taking a sip of her juice.

"So last night on Facebook, with that guy, what was that about?" I asked changing the subject.

Aneisha sat in the chair opposite me at the table.

"Well, Keri and I had been roller skating and there was this guy…Beau, he and Keri skated together and held hands and all and I told Keri Dan wouldn't exactly be ok with that and she went off at me then she posted pictures of them on Facebook and Dan got jelly" she explained.

"Right, so are she and Dan still together?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe" Aneisha shrugged.

"What about us?" I asked.

"What about us?" she asked confused.

"Are we still together?"

"Oh, yeah I hope so anyway…unless that's why you came here…to break up with me?"

"Never, I just wanted to see you"

"Here I am to see" she smiled.

"Yeah" I smiled back.

She got up to get more juice and then sat back on the bench.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled.

"Well ok then, so the talent show! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing" I laughed at the thought of actually doing something.

"You should do something!" she said.

"Nah"

"Oh come on! You can play guitar"

"Yeah, but that's it, it'd be better if I had someone to sing for my"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm already doing something"

"So? You can do more than one thing" I said.

"I'd rather not thanks…" she looked like she was thinking about something.

"What?"

"Indie can sing"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Nah, it'd be weird"

"Why? She knows your taken, you could set some boundaries and I'm sure she'd understand then use this to show her you still wanna be friends, it could work to help her get over you" Aneisha explained.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Do it Tom, I trust you" Aneisha smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally!"

"Ok, why not, if she gets out of hospital before the talent show anyway"

"Well, she's fine so she should, I need to have a shower" Aneisha said.

"Ok, I'll go, it was good seeing you" I smiled getting up.

"You too"

I kissed her and this time she let me, "Bye" I said then I left.

Keri's POV

Today I was supposed to go to the movies with Dan.

I wore a blue midriff shirt and black jeans, I had my hair in a high ponytail which I NEVER did.

The doorbell rang and it was Dan.

"Hey" I smiled when I got to the door.

"Hey…wow, your hair" he said.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"I like it" he smiled.

"Well I like yours" I smiled back, he laughed and took my hand.

There was a car parked in front of my house and I assumed it was Dan's, it was blue and really nice and even looked new.

"Wow" I said.

"You like it? I got it for my birthday" he explained.

"That's really cool, I haven't even started learning yet and I turn 17 next month!" I gushed staring at the car.

"I'll teach you" he said then he threw me the keys.

"Uh, no" I laughed and I threw them back at him.

"Thank god! I thought it'd be rude if I didn't offer" he sighed.

I laughed and followed him into the car, I sat at the passenger's seat and watched Dan drive carefully.

"Why do you catch the bus if you have a car?"

"I don't like paying for fuel" he answered.

"Oh" I nodded, the music in his car was really lame, it was like 90s rock music which I hated.

"You can Bluetooth your phone to my car and listen to your music if you want" he offered as if reading my mind.

I did that and played Photographs by Ed Sheeran.

"Oh I love this song" Dan sang along and I watched him trying not to laugh, I doubt he noticed though.

My phone started ringing and it was from an "unknown number" I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey slut, it's me!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Nathen West, I'm calling because my friends told me about your little meeting with them, you tried to get information on my, why?" He asked.

I looked at Dan who was pulling over. "Um…What, look how did you get my number?" I asked.

"I have sources, basically I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming for you, I'm not going to stop until I find you, those guys that tried to rape you are just the beginning" he hung up and my heart was pounding, I was scared as hell.

"What the hell!" Dan exclaimed, he had been recording the conversation on his phone.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not worrying, you and Neish did say he's a prick right? So he's probably just trying to scare me" I smiled hoping I looked convincing enough.

"He just threatened you Keri I-"

"Dan! Chill, I'll be fine babe" I smiled then I kissed him, honestly I was about to have some sort of heart attack, but I didn't' want him to know I was scared, he'd think less of me I knew it!

"Fine, let's have fun today but on Monday we show this to Frank" Dan insisted.

I nodded with a smile, "Now hurry up!" I said cheerfully.

**Heeeeeyyyyyyyy soz this took a while but it happened anyway review guys next chapter will be up in at the most 7 days, I SWEAR! Xx lulu**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup my besties! Can I call you that? Besties? I feel like we've reached that intimate level now. Hehe I'd do a smiley but Fanfic banned the dot above the other dot thing…you know what I'm talking about! Anyway I feel it's time for some shout outs don't you? First one goes toooooooooo:**

**V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N! Bloody hell where do I start! One of my most frequent reviewers! Thank you for reading my story! It means so much when you review because those reviews that you may think don't do much actually push me that much more to get off my ass and go write my story! Which I'll be doing on my ass sooo…this is awkies! And no I do not have a donkey! Get it? Ass Donkey? Haha I know guys I'm funny!**

**Xoxhopiexox! O M G! I love Deri as well! But lots of people do! I'm gonna be honest here (I can just see you like uh oh, that's never good) Your style of writing and mine are pretty similar and all but so is our taste in…couples ahah um yeah I feel like even though I don't know you personally I know you…fanfically, It's not even a word! And we've never had a proper convo! But basically I'd love to write a story with you ONE DAY, coz you know it'd rock the fanfic world! Bloody hell! Hah xxxxxxxx**

**XxxAmeliaJoyxxX! And then there's this sweet heart! Thanks for always reviewing! They always encourage me to keep going! And you don't even have to say KEEP GOING! OR PUUUSSSHHH! Or I SEE A HEAD! Sorry about that last one I couldn't help myself. Ahaha um yeah keep reviewing please! Pweedy pweese? Xx**

**Ok guys love ya all! Enjoy the chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Indie's POV

"Oooh don't talk to me, prove to me you won't only be…one foot in one foot out gotta stay up if you wanna get down!" I sang into the mirror with my hair brush, I was wearing white ripped skinny jeans and a white see through blouse over a black singlet.

My long hair was out and wavy, and I was wearing mascara and eyeliner so my eyes really stood out, to be honest I looked better than usual, probably because I was happy to be getting out of hospital that day, this time I wasn't going down the same way mum had gone. Stella was picking me up.

"Hey Indie!" she smiled as the door opened, Stella that is.

"Hey" I smiled, I picked up my bags and my phone then followed her out the room.

"So am I going to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanna stop at McDonalds?" Stella asked.

"Yeah sure I'm starving" I said holding my tummy, Stella signed me out and I felt really bad about leaving mum but I had no choice really, also I was getting sick of the hospital food.

I got into her black sports car sitting at the front next to her. "Do you drive?" she asked.

"No, I'm way too scared" I answered.

"Oh really? Well you're going to have to learn sooner or later" Stella said pulling into McDonalds.

"Yeah I will when I'm 30" I said casually.

"Well ok then" Stella laughed.

We decided not to drive through because we both wanted to use the free Wi-Fi, so we went in and before he saw me I saw Tom sitting at a table drinking a frozen coke looking at his phone.

RETREAT! Went off over and over in my head. But I couldn't Stella was walking to the counter to order.

I sighed and hoped he wouldn't see me, I followed Stella and stood with me back facing Tom.

I saw Stella wave in his direction and almost died. "Hey" he smiled walking over, I didn't think he'd seen me yet.

"I'm gonna go pee" I said quietly so Tom wouldn't hear me, he was standing behind me.

I rushed over to the toilet and heard Tom call my name. If there was ever a day in my life when toilet doors were locked, it HAD to be today didn't it! I almost considered going into the boys toilets but they were locked as well, so I was stuck having to face Tom either way.

I sighed and walked out of the short hallway and found Tom standing right in front of me. "Hey" he said.

At that moment all these feelings of hurt and anger came rushing back, if this had been at a different time, I would've been quick to forgive, but right now I was going through so much crap and he decided to lead me on then tell me he had a girlfriend? It was too much. I felt like crying, not because of Tom exclusively, but everything, my eyes filled with tears, I tried not to blink because tears would fall from my eyes, that wasn't working so I looked down.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked.

"No Tom just stop" I said quietly before pushing past him and walking outside, Stella followed me, but Tom didn't.

I cried behind the building and Stella hugged me. "Tom?" she asked.

"And mum, and my family and you and…everything else" I cried.

"I know it's a stressful time sweetie but I'm going to help you, and as for Tom, I don't know what's happened between you two but I think you should talk to him" she said.

"No, I'm not talking to him Stella, not now not ever!" I cried feeling silly.

"You're going to have to Indie, eventually" Stella said.

I sighed, "I know" I let go of Stella and brushed my hair out of my face.

"But what good will it do? I like him he has a girlfriend, it won't change that at all!" I said sadly.

"You have no idea how strong an affect talking can make, I like Aneisha ok and I like Tom but I LOVE you sweetie because you're my daughter, so this advice is motherly advise that you can't tell anyone about that I work with…Go for it! Go get Tom if you think you belong together, if you think you're the best thing for him, if not then move in. Decided if it's worth fighting for before you do anything drastic" Stella said.

Her advice made sense, but I wasn't sure yet. "Thanks Stella" I smiled. She hugged me and we went back inside McDonalds.

Tom was sitting back at the table he had been at before, I took 3 deep breaths and decided to talk to him.

"I'll be back" I said to Stella, she smiled and went to get our food.

He was drinking his frozen coke and looking at his phone.

I walked over and took another deep breath, "Tom?" I asked. He got scared and nearly jumped, spilling some of his coke "Sorry" I smiled holding back my laughter. He just laughed at himself though.

I sat down opposite him. He got himself together and looked me in the eyes. "I'm glad you're out of hospital" He said.

"Yeah, so am I, I just got out this morning" I smiled tapping the table with my manicured hand.

"Cool…so about this whole Aneisha thing, I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, and I'm even sorrier I led you on, I guess I'm new to all this girls being into me and dating and all" Tom said.

"Really? I never would've guessed" I smiled, "But um…I'm not really mad because you don't' like me back because that's your choice and yours only, the thing is that you kinda seemed like the only good thing happening in my life at the moment, you know? I thought we could potentially be something good and I was excited, frankly Tom you were and still are that person I look forward to seeing every day, and then you start dating Aneisha…it hurts obviously because I REALLY liked you Tom, and I know we only met a while ago but still, you're just different to most guys I've met and like I've said…it hurts…like hell" I frowned realising just how much this hurt.

"Wow, Indie…you could have any guy in the world, why do you want me? Anyone would be so lucky to have you" Tom said.

I had thought about that a while ago and I hadn't come up with a reason. But looking at him now, it all seemed pretty simple, "You know what?" I asked it came out in a low whisper.

"What?" Tom asked.

"At first I had no idea why I liked you so much"

"You're real"

"Real?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it…I guess you're like everything I need, and want, most guys are just things I want, not exactly need. And they try to act like the guy I need and it's always fake…you're real, really what I need" I explained.

"Naww" Tom smiled making me blush.

I laughed, "Whatever" "Well Indie I care about you a lot but I'm with Aneisha, she's who I want and need myself, and I know you'll find someone good for you, I don't think that's me because I have Aneisha" Tom explained. Those words burned.

"Ok, I guess I'll get over you" I fake smiled. "It shouldn't be too hard, we're still gonna be friends though, ain't no choice"

Tom smiled back, "I wouldn't have it any other way" he got up, "I gotta go, I'll see you around yeah? Are you gonna be at school?"

"I'll make sure, I was only there for one day" I smiled back.

He winked and left, Stella camo over and sat where Tom had been sitting, "So, tell me everything what happened?" She asked.

I laughed, "You can be such a teenager" Stella bit her lip, "Don't I look it?"

"Yeah I guess so, but how's Frank?" I asked.

"He's fine" Stella grinned.

"And?"

"Stop turning this on me! What happened with Tom?"

"Well…we talked, he said sorry for leading me on, and asked why I like him, I told him and he made it clear he likes Aneisha only so yeah…didn't go to plan but he was pretty respectful of my feelings" I explained.

"Oh" Stella frowned, "Well…how about a burger, she went back to the table she had been sitting at and brought a red tray back with 2 burgers, chips and a coke and Fanta.

"Oh yay" I smiled, I picked up my burger and devoured it in less than 10 seconds and I had mayo all on my face. Gross.

Stella watched in disgust but laughed, "The mayo on your face really brings out your eyes"

"I know right!" I laughed, "This look really works for me, Stella ate her food more slowly and with a lot more class, I wasn't a fan of fries so I was done there and drank my drink.

After 30 minutes Stella was done and we drove to her "house" it was a MASSIVE 4 story grey brick building, "Holy shit" I gasped.

"Language" Stella said getting out of the car, "One minute she's cool the next she's swearaphobic" I joked getting out of the car as well.

"That isn't even a word Indie" Stella laughed, I rolled my eyes, "It is now"

We walked over to the front entrance, it was a long sliding door, Stella opened it by scanning her finger on what I thought was a doorbell. We went inside and the first floor was really long, it was a gym, there were weights, treadmills and everything else you'd find in a gym, there was also a massive VT stuck on the wall.

We went into a lift which Stella had to scan her finger to get into and it went up to the second floor, she was giving me a tour, there was huge indoor swimming pool, a hot tub, we went up to the third floor which was just rooms and so was the 4th one, that was where we were staying. It was in room 201, there weren't 201 rooms in the building there were actually only 10, but the 3rd floor rooms were 101, 102, 103 etc. So the 4th floor was the same only with 201, 202 etc.

Stella unlocked the door, this time with a key and we went inside, it was a lot bigger than I'd expected, there was an open plan kitchen and living room, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, Stella got the room with the bathroom. She showed me to my room which was the second biggest, after Stella's room.

"Well…I'll leave you to unpack" she smiled leaving me in my room. "Wait Stella!" I called after her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks" I smiled, "No problem" she turned around again.

"And also! Do you live here by yourself?" I asked.

"Aha I wish! It's the spy house, all the heads of MI9, MI13 and MI6 live here with their families, and so do exchange spies" She explained.

"Ok good, I was gonna be like NUP! She's too rich! NUP! NUP! IT'S OVER!" I joked.

Stella laughed, "You hungry?"

"We just ate" I laughed.

"Right, I'm new at this"

I smiled and she walked away. I started unpacking and wondered if this was permanent, if I was going to be allowed to live with my mum when she got out of hospital…or if she got out of hospital I even wondered if I wanted to live with her.

**That's the end of my chapteeerrrr. Hope you really loved it coz I loved writing it hehe I'm sweet. Xx lulu**


	20. Chapter 20

**Um…hi, hehehe…sooorrryyyy! I haven't updated in a while and I wanna be honest, I've been writing another fanfic, on a different TV show…I'm sorry it was only one time! You guys are my faves! I'm not saying I'm gonna stop my other story but you guys are my priority, I'm sorry it was only one time, I PROMISE! Oh lol Hahahaha! I'm funny…that's all I got! Hahahaha see! You should feel lucky to have me dedicated to you…Hahahaha oh gosh! Enjoy xx lulu.**

Tom's POV

I hadn't asked Indie about the talent show, not because I didn't want her to do it with me but because she was upset because she thought I had been leading her on. Asking her out then would have been a death wish.

I was back home cleaning the garage as my mum had asked, even thought I'd never admit it, I actually enjoyed cleaning out places like the shed, attic and garage because our house had been built in the 1980s so I'd always find little retro bits and pieces, Keri sometimes came over just to clean my attic and see what cool 80s stuff se could find, she was really into that stuff. So was I, but not really the clothes and stuff. I found my guitar that used to belong to my grandad. I played a few songs but didn't realise my other little sister Carmon had walked into the garage.

"Go Tom!" she smiled clapping, Carmon was really short and had high cheeks and a small nose, her eyes were big and green while her hair was dark brown, she was the most adorable person ever, she was really positive all the time and actually gave great advice even though she was 7.

"Creepy Carmon, hello" I smiled, that's what I called her because she always ALWAYS snuck up on people, but it wasn't too bad because her cuteness made up for it. She grinned, "I'm gonna think up a nickname for you Tom! And when I do I'll tell ALL your friends it and they'll all call you that!"

"Ooh I'm fearing you now!" I joked, Carmon smiled and sat down on my lap, "Is that what you're gonna do in the talent competition?" She asked.

"No, well I am gonna play guitar but not this song and someone's gonna sing for me" I explained. "I think" I added quietly.

"Aneisha?" Carmon asked, she knew everyone I knew basically so she was easy to talk to because she always knew what I was going on about.

"Indie"

"Oh" Carmon nodded, "Wait…OOHHH no way you're dating Aneisha"

"So? It was Aneisha's idea anyway" I said.

"Ahh, so a trust test, did you guys just have some sort of rough patch that included Indie?" Carmon asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I asked.

"Tom…how could I not know, I'm Carmon" she smiled.

"Of course! How could I forget" I laughed.

"So anyway trust test, I bet you Aneisha wants you to sing with Indie as a trust test, girls do that a lot, they'll kinda suggest you do something intimate with another girl, well you know not too intimate something where they spend time alone when they have trust issues, if you pass the trust test they trust you for like ever! Ever more and ever more if you fail…well it's over between you. They do it without knowing it actually, they're kinda oblivious to the fact that they do it. It's really weird" Carmon explained.

"And you know this how?" I asked with a small mum.

"Ugh we've been over this Tom!" Carmon groaned.

I laughed and hugged her, "I don't know why I keep forgetting".

Carmon smiled, "You're so silly!" she got up off me and started walking to the door, "Bye Tommy Turd!"

I laughed, "It's pretty good"

"I know!" Carmon skipped out the door way singing, her voice was small and sweet, she was a really good singer, and sometimes Keri gave her lessons.

Indie's POV

I'd finished unpacking and was trying to sleep but I couldn't, it was all I had been doing when I was in hospital, and eating obviously, so Stella said I could go for a walk as long as she could come with me to keep me safe. I really wanted to be alone for a while, "Stella come on! No one's after me anymore I'm safe and I'm SIXTEEN!" I exclaimed.

"And I care about you Indie! Don't forget those guys that tried to abuse your friend are still out there! Also, 16 is still extremely young, I'm coming with you or we can call one of my agents to go with you" Stella said sternly.

"Ugh fine, call someone" I groaned, "Ok, that'll be fine" Stella smiled proud of herself.

She pulled out her phone, I didn't know who she was calling but I was pretty sue it wasn't gonna be Tom because she knew about everything. "Hello, Aneisha? Are you free?" Stella asked.

I sighed, Tom's girlfriend, great.

"Yeah Indie here wants to go for a walk, I need you to take her…please? I just need her to be safe…um now would be good…yeah…Ok thank you so much Aneisha! I appreciate it! Ok bye" Stella hung up.

"She'll be here in 10 minutes" Stella said.

I nodded and sat down on the couch turning on the TV. I watched some cooking show until Aneisha arrived, there was a small but loudish buzz in the room, "Hey It's Neish!" Her voice just as loud as the buzz.

Stella went to the door and pressed a button next to the door, "That's to let her into the building, she'll be able to get into the lift herself tough, she can scan her finger" Stella explained.

I nodded, "Oh, cool"

After a minute or two Aneisha knocked on the door, Stella opened it and I stood up, Aneisha was wearing a long sleeved dress and her hair was out, "Oooh you look pweedy" I smiled hugging Aneisha.

Aneisha smiled, "Well, so do you"

I looked down at my outfit and shrugged, "Meh, come on let's go!" I went to the door, "Bye Stella!" I called before leaving.

Aneisha followed me but I tried to make it seem like I was not award around her, I didn't know if Tom had told her about my feelings for him, I really hoped not! It was none of her business.

"Where'd you get your dress?" I asked in the lift.

"Online, Boohoo" Aneisha answered simply not making eye contact.

I pressed my lips together and nodded slowly without looking at her anymore.

"That's uh, that's pretty awesome" I said, "So! Are you doing anything for the talent show? Stella told me about it"

"Yes, are you?" Aneisha asked way too curiously looking at me.

"Um…I don't know maybe, probably not"

"Ok well have you talked to Tom yet?" I asked.

"No what no! Why-who-what?...when? who gave you that idea?" I asked having a small heart attack.

"Has Tom talked to you about doing the talent show with you?" Aneisha asked.

"Oh…no…wait…what? He wants to do the talent show with me? I asked.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna ask you"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Doesn't he wanna do it with you? I mean you are his girlfriend" I said.

Aneisha and I had just left the building.

"Well yeah but I'm already doing something, I don't wanna be in more than one act"

"Ah, well no, he hasn't asked me, I doubt I'll say yes anyway" I shrugged.

"Why?" Aneisha asked.

"Because, he's your boyfriend…it'd be weird and you'd probably regret it" I said not thinking.

Aneisha stopped.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

My eyes went wide and my mouth went even wider.

"I didn't mean it like that! Oh my gosh I did not mean that! You won't regret it because we'll do something but because you know he and I will be spending lots of time together and…we'll be alone and…" I was actually convincing myself why to do the talent show with Tom.

"Oh, I know, I could still chill with you and Tom whenever I want, and I trust Tom" Aneisha smiled.

"You guys are pretty tight huh?"

"Very, I love him a lot, look I'll probably regret saying this but before he and I were dating I was jealous of you, and kinda still am, I mean Tom really cared about you like A LOT, and still does" Aneisha said.

"Oh…OH wow really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tom really cares about you, no doubt, It worries my how much he will even more when you come back to school" Aneisha confessed.

"Aneisha…why are you telling me this?" I asked tracing my finger along a small water fountain.

"Um…I don't know I guess you seem trustworthy" Aneisha said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, look I know about your feelings for Tom, it's ok, one of the other reasons I'm telling you my Tom problems is because you see him pretty much the same way I do so I guess you'd get it" Aneisha said.

"Oh…you know, and you aren't mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I mean you can't control your feelings and to be fair you started crushing on him before you knew he had a girlfriend, it isn't your fault. If anything it's Tom's" Aneisha sighed.

"I guess" I shrugged, "But like he didn't know I liked him"

"True…he's a bit blind I guess, but I still love him" Aneisha said.

I picked a leaf off a tree and started ripping at it, "Cute" I smiled awkwardly.

Aneisha sighed, "Indie, I don't want things to be awkward between us because of this. I like you, you seem cool! I'm not mad at you"

"Yeah but you're dating the guy I like, it is a bit awkward" I said regretting it straight after.

"Um well yeah, but you'll get over him right? I wanna be friends with you Indie, and I know Tom does, I'm fine with that I trust him…Can I trust you?" Aneisha asked.

"Well yeah I guess, I mean now that I know you're dating I'm not gonna try anything, and neither is he so it'll be all good" I lied, I probably would try something, not willingly of course but I wouldn't be able to control it.

Aneisha smiled, "Good, then you can totally work with him for the talent competition"

"I will, once he asks" I said, we walked in silence but it wasn't awkward at all, it was a good silence.

"So do you watch Misfits?" I asked Aneisha. "Nope! I watched the first too episodes and they scared me" Aneisha answered.

"Oh my gosh! Saaammmeee! I asked because I wanted to know if you're like anyone else and if I'm not the only one!" I laughed.

"I know I'm not the only one!" Aneisha sang.

"Yooouu saaayyy I'm crazy! Coz you don't think I know what you've done!" we both sang laughing.

"But when you called me baby! I know I'm not the only one!" I finished but Aneisha stopped singing.

"Omg you have such a good voice" she said.

Thanks, but like no offence but you suck" I joked.

"Batch please!" Aneisha laughed in an American accent

"Oh my gosh did you just say BATCH?" I asked cracking up.

"I feel so American!" She laughed harder.

"You sound it! Ooh do you like mean girls, the hunger games, divergent and Maze runner?" I asked getting serious.

"Yeah I love them all" Aneisha smiled.

"Ok just making sure because like this wasn't gonna work out if you didn't like them"

"Oh damn, well yeah I like them, I'm gonna talk American from now on" Aneisha said.

"That's not a language" I laughed.

"Oh my gosh I knew that Indie-Anna! I was just joking" Aneisha laughed in an American accent.

"Wow, that's scary! I know what you have to do" I exclaimed.

"What am I gonna do?" Aneisha asked.

"You're gonna have a movie night at Stella's, we're gonna watch movies as many seasons of Skins as we can, ok?" I smiled.

"I feel like I have no choice" Aneisha smiled.

"You have no choice" I said, "Ok well what movies are we gonna watch?" Aneisha asked.

"All the hunger games movies, divergent and insurgent, mean girls one and two then maze runner" I answered.

"Ooh yay" Aneisha said, "what's the time?"

"4 o'clock" I answered.

"Damn I'll call my mum, you call Stella just so we can be sure about the sleepover" Aneisha said.

I nodded and called Stella, she picked up straight away, "What's wrong? Where are you I can come find you! Are you bleeding do you need an ambulance?" She asked.

"Stella, I'm fine we're both fine. Can Aneisha sleepover tonight?" I asked.

"Ok, yeah that's fine because she works for MI9" Stella answered calming down.

"Coolies Thanks Stella" I said, "No problem, be home by 5 ok?"

"Yup, I'll go to Aneisha's first" I said.

"Bye" Stella said then she hung up.

"It's all good" I smiled at Aneisha, "Ok cool, it'll be cool with my mum" Aneisha said.

We walked to Aneisha's big house, her dad was hoe and said it'd be fine so we went to Aneisha's room and I helped her pack and took without asking the chocolate bar sitting on her desk, I felt like we'd reached that steal each other's food level.

"Bye daddy!" Aneisha called. "You need a ride?" her dad asked.

"No thanks" Aneisha smiled, "Ok, have fun and be good!" Mr Jones yelled before we left the house.

We walked to Stella's and got on really well, we talked about movies, school, my old school and she told me a little bit about her spy work.

We arrived and since I hadn't gotten an ID card yet for the building we had to buzz in, "It's Indie and Aneisha Stella!" I called into the little mike after pressing our room number.

Stella opened the door and Aneisha scanned her finger, we went upstairs to Stella's apartment.

"Hey girls!" Stella smiled opening the door. "I did not expect you'd be great friends already, sleepovers!"

"Yup we've got a lot in common, we're like besties already" Aneisha smiled.

"Aha um…no!" I joked, "But then again I am recruiting for a new partner in crime and bestie" I smiled.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Aneisha exclaimed.

I cracked up. "Oh you!"

We watched the Hunger Games first because it just felt like the right thing to do and Stella made us popcorn.

**I've been ending these chapters really poorly lately, haha sorry I took so long! Xx lulu.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY KIDS MUMMA'S HOME! SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!**

**But I can explain, so first of all my lap top decided to disconnect from the internet a while back and then I went on holiday for the whole of December in Africa, I'm actually only just returning, I'm using free Wi-Fi to write this most likely short chapter right now, also HAPPY NEW YEAR even though it's way overdue!**

**Ok I'm gonna write the chapter now!**

Stella's Pov

It was 3am and the girls had finally gone to sleep so now I could sleep, I went into my room and was about to lie down when there was a knock on the front door.

I slowly walked to the door, Indie and Aneisha were still asleep, the person started banging harder and harder eventually Indie and Aneisha woke up, we all got some sort of weapon and I opened the door, baseball bat ready, I almost swung it but then I saw it was Stark. I was shocked because I hadn't seen him in 3 years, I didn't know what he was doing at my place, then I remembered.

He was Indie's dad. I looked at Indie and she didn't seem to know who it was but Stark definitely knew who Indie was. "Stark…what…what are you doing here?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I want to see my daughter" Stark answered looking at Indie, she looked at me then Stark then back at me. "Is this my dad Stella?" She asked. I nodded, "You are Indie-Anna Stark".

Indie walked closer to Stark slowly, "Him? This is Horatio huh?" she asked,

"The one and only" I sighed, Indie smiled but in a definitely not so friendly way, it was one of those smiles girls give each other when they hate each other.

"Why'd you leave me?" She asked. "I-I had no choice" he answered.

I laughed a little bit, "Bullshit Horatio" I said his name the same way Indie had, with lots of disgust.

"Look I did all I could, may I come in?" He asked.

"Considering what you just told me, that you did all you could I don't want you anywhere near me, ever again" Indie yelled in his face then she slammed the door.

"Goodnight" she smiled as if nothing had just happened then she went back to her sleeping bag in the lounge.

"Indie we need to talk about this" I said. She didn't reply, "Indie" Aneisha said walking over to her. "I don't wanna talk about this ok" Indie snapped, Aneisha and I looked at each other, "Alright, Neish let's just go to sleep" I said. Aneisha nodded and went into her sleeping bag as well, I went to my room and called Frank straight away, he picked, "Stella what's wrong?" He asked.

"Stark just showed up at my house" I said. "What! Did he see Indie? Did he hurt you?" "What no Frank! Stark wouldn't hurt me, and couldn't. The thing is Indie freaked out and I'm really worried, I'm so stressed out I don't know what to do to help her, what do I do Frank because for the first time ever I don't know what to do" I cried.

"Stella calm down, it's going to turn out fine, it always does, I know Indie's not my daughter but I care about her, she's a good kid, she's smart and she's strong, she's going to get through this with your help, I know right now it may feel like things aren't working out but they will, and I'm going to be there to help you with it every step of the way" Frank said calmly.

It was times like these I fell in love with Frank all over again, if only he had been Indie's dad.

"Thank you Frank, I…I love you"

"I love you too Stella" he said, I smiled, even though I already knew that it was just extra special every time he said it.

Aneisha's POV

I woke up first the next morning, I was extremely bored because I didn't really know what to do with myself, but Indie woke up a couple of minutes after.

"Morning! Have you been watching me sleep?" She asked. "Waah, pft how could you, I mean why would I, I mean…yes I've got a crush on you" I joked. Indie smiled, "how could you not!"

I was surprised she was acting so calm…after what happened last night and all.

"Right, I'm hungry, let's go make breakfast!" Indie said getting up, "I make killer pancakes!"

"Sweet, I can…um…nup! I got nothing" I joked, "Hello! You're a spy!" Indie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled. Indie laughed, I helped her get all the ingredients and I also got to crack the eggs! "You're like my little helper" Indie smiled patting my head.

Stella walked into the kitchen with her hair poofed up and with dark circles under her eyes, "Morning mummy, we're making pancakes!" Indie said.

"Yum, morning Neish" Stella smiled at me. "Heeeyy Steellaa…you look…different" I said shocked my how she looked. She smiled and grabbed the pancake Indie was making but had pretty much finished making and she dipped it in the maple syrup then stuffed it in her face, I was shocked, I'd always expected Stella to wake up flawless with her hair in a neat bun and her make up on point wearing her neat suit and drinking a coffee for breakfast.

Indie on the other hand didn't look shocked at all, in fact she did the same thing with the next pancake. "Wow, she's really your mum, you're both so repulsive" I joked.

Indie and Stella laughed, "Yep!" They said in sink. "Ok stop this is getting creepy" I laughed actually getting scared. Stella smiled, "like mother like daughter"

"That's not even a thing mum" Indie laughed. "Well, we're making it a thing, like hashtag wasn't a thing but it is now" Stella said.

"Mmh she's got a point" I agreed with a smile. Eventually Indie finished with the pancakes and before I even touched mine the doorbell rang.

"Oh shit" Stella sighed.

"Hey! Language!" Indie yelled jokingly then she went to the door, she opened it and was Frank. "Oh, hey Freddy" Indie smiled.

Indie's POV

"Uh, it's Frank, is your mum around?" He asked, "First of all, I know it's Frank, I just like messing with people, second of all, yes" I smiled then I opened the door even wider revealing Stella who was licking maple syrup off her hands and Aneisha laughing whilst saying ewwwww.

When Stella saw Frank she froze with her pinkie in her mouth. I couldn't help laughing. "Uh hi Stella" Frank smiled trying not to laugh. Stella slowly took her pinkie out of her mouth and smiled as if nothing had happened, "Hey Frank, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, can we talk?" He asked. Stella nodded, "Uh, let's go to…" Stella looked around the open plan living room and kitchen, there was no place for them to talk in private, "My room, I guess" Stella smiled.

"Oh! I'm gonna have a new daddy and a new baby sibling by the end of this!" I laughed. Aneisha laughed as well, "I didn't want to know that at all!"

Stella's POV

Frank and I went to my room, luckily it doubled as an office, there was a door that led to my office, he sat down on the chair opposite to mine. "What's up?" I asked, "I wanted to talk about last night, are you ok? What exactly did Stark say?"

"Well he was mad I didn't tell him about Indie the second I found out which is pathetic because he left her, anyway Indie went off at him and yeah, today she seems absolutely fine, so do I actually, I was thinking about going to court with Indie and getting a restraining order for Indie from Stark" I said.

"Wow…that's a big move" Frank said. "Well Stark's a big idiot, so it all matches" I smiled sitting with my legs crossed on the chair.

"Wow, I miss this you" Frank smiled. "Wah?" I asked, "You're so laid back, you're the real you! I love that"

I smiled, "Thanks" then I got up and walked to the other side of the desk where Frank was sitting, "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yep" Frank nodded, I smiled, "See you later then".

Frank got up and walked out of the room, when he left I started jumping on my bed, he so loved me, HEY! Get it together! Be professional!

**Hahahahah I don't even know what that was about…sorry for taking so long again, but I will update in the next 48 hours I SWEAR! Xx lulu**


	22. Chapter 22

**I did not lie, told ya I'd update in 24 hours! BOOM! **

**Ok so I have a sad announcement, once I've finished all my MI high stories…I'm not going to write anymore FOR THIS SHOW! But trust me I'll do lots of others, I'll still be on fanfic but just writing for TV shows that are still aired or only JUST finished, I have loved writing for this site but I think it's time I write for other TV shows, you can find me writing for Girl meets world, (you should REALLY check that show out! I think you'll love it) I'll also write for other shows like Jessie, check that out too, and MAYBE Lab rats. Love you xx Lulu**

It was Sunday morning and Aneisha was on her way home, this time her dad was picking her up. He came and took her then it was just Indie and Stella, "So…what did Frank say?" Indie asked.

"Well…He was just wondering if I was ok, because of what happened last night and all" Stella answered.

"You told him?" Indie asked. "Yeah, is that ok with you?" Stella asked nervously.

"Yeah its fine, so what's going on with you too?" Indie asked, "What! Nothing!" Stella exclaimed a bit too defensively.

"Stella I tell you everything about Tom, can you please talk to me about this?" Indie asked.

"Ok, ok, well we're still…you know in love, and we both know it, but I don't know we work together I kinda wanna keep it professional, but it's hard you know" Stella said.

"Well, didn't you date and work together before?" Indie asked. "Yeah, but we broke up because things were too hectic, with" Stella was cut off by the doorbell.

They looked at each other then Stella got up and went to open the door, it was Stark, again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I want to see my daughter, I have a right to"

"Well, if she wanted to see you I'd let her but guess what Horatio, she doesn't! Get over it" Stella said. "Look Stella, I love her, she's my daughter too can I just see her, it won't take long"

Indie got up and went over to the door, "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to apologise, look Indie I wasn't there when I should've been, I wasn't a good father to the slightest, I wish I had been, I missed out on so much, and you know maybe if I was there at the hospital then maybe you wouldn't have been taken, I should've protected you, but I didn't I have been such a horrible father, I don't think we'll be best friends and happy family I don't think that at all, but I do hope we can at least come to some sort of understanding, you need to know why I did it, it wasn't because of you or Stella, it was me. I wasn't ready for a child, I was scared and young, I couldn't pay for what I should've and I didn't know what to do to help you, my girlfriend was diagnosed with cancer and to get the treatment she needed we had to leave, so we did, I am so sorry, I wish I could take it all back and stay with you. But I didn't" Stark apologised.

Indie looked like she was about to cry, and when she spoke she did, "Why did you chose her over me! You were supposed to be my DAD, I don't know if I'll ever forgive you. But I'm no longer mad, I'm just disappointed and upset, that's harder to get over than anger, but we'll see, bye" Indie said with tears rolling down her cheek then before Stark said anything she closed the door.

Stella hugged her and Indie sobbed quietly in her mother's arms.

Dan's POV

I went for a run with Tom who was puffed out after we'd ran 500 meters, so we ended up walking.

"How's it going with Neish?" I asked him.

"Well…I don't know to be honest, I mean we talked and we seem fine but, I don't know…she wants me to sing a duet with Indie for the talent show"

"Wow, are you gonna?" I asked.

"I guess so, I haven't asked yet but I wanna prove to Indie that we can be friends and to Aneisha that I can spend time with Indie and not do anything un loyal" Tom said.

I nodded, "Well you do know that's in a week, you should probably get to it, the one we're doing in class is going well, where as you haven't even started"

"Yeah, I wanna meet up with her maybe later today and after school during the week, I think she may come to school tomorrow" Tom said looking hopeful.

"Maybe" I smiled.

"What about Keri? How are things going with you two?" Tom asked.

"Great actually, we're closer than ever before, only I feel like she's hiding things from me, like I think she was really effected by the whole…incident with those boys but she's acting as if she's fine" I said.

"Yeah and she's been really out of it these past few days, maybe she was hurt after being hit, just a thought, because she's always dizzy and can't remember lots of things" Tom added.

"Why does she hide things from us, I mean you guys I understand but me, why would she hide stuff from me?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask her that" Tom suggested.

It was a very obvious answer but I hadn't thought of that, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea" I agreed.

Keri's POV

I woke up at 11am and stayed in bed for about an hour, my head hurt so bad I would probably faint if I got up. So I just stayed in my room, laying on my back watching the celling until my phone rang, it was Dan, "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Keri, I was wondering if I could come over in maybe an hour?" Dan suggested.

"Um, what…what for?" I said, my head was throbbing so much I was on the verge of tears.

"I wanna talk to you" He said and just in that moment a car drove past him and it was loud, I gave up and dropped the phone, I started sobbing quietly. My eyes felt heavy, I shut them and couldn't open them back up, the only thing I could feel was my head, it was so excruciating I could barely breath.

I woke up in a hospital bed, it was night outside and my head was feeling a lot better.

The door swung open and in came Dan. "Keri! You're awake" He sighed relived with a massive smile on his face.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked. "Well after you dropped the phone I came straight to your house, your mum had no idea what was going on until we went to your room, you were lying in your bed unconscious…I thought you were dead" Dan confessed.

"I'm so sorry I scared you like that" I apologised feeling horrible.

"Look I'm just happy you're ok, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, because according to the doctor you would have had extremely excruciating headaches before that happened, why do you keep things from me?" Dan asked.

"I don't want you to think any less of me" I confessed feeling stupid. "Keri, I couldn't! Ever, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you to bits, you can tell me anything and I promise I'll never EVER want to leave you" Dan said.

I smiled. "Thank you…Dan I'm scared" "Of what?" he asked.

"Those boys, everything, I know I've been acting like everything's fine but it isn't, I'm dying inside, I just feel so venerable and I just don't know what to do" I confessed.

Dan hugged me, "I will never, ever let ANYTHING happen to you Keri, EVER, and that is a promise, you've just gotta tell me stuff, ok?" Dan asked.

I nodded, "Ok, I promise".

_The following morning- Monday_

Tom's POV

I was outside the school gate waiting for Indie or Aneisha and I got the shock of my life when I saw them walking together, arms linked. "Hey Tom" they smiled.

"Uh hi?" I said confused. "So…have you got a question for Indie?" Aneisha asked.

"Uh yeah actually, would you like to do something together in the talent competition?" I asked.

"Sure" Indie smiled. We walked into school together and found Dan on his phone. "What are you doing Mr Morgan?" Aneisha asked.

"Texting Keri, she's not going to be back for the rest of the week" Dan sighed.

"Is she gonna make it for the talent competition?" I asked. "I don't think so, she was really looking forward to it which sucks, I don't think I'll go either, I might go to the hospital to spend time with her because she was really excited to do it" Dan answered.

"That's sweet" Indie smiled. "I know, I'm a great guy" Dan said.

"Whatever custard cap" Indie smiled referring to Dan's blond hair.

"Ooooh" Aneisha laughed, "That's a good one!"

"And there's A LOT where that came from!" Indie grinned. "Yay! I have my own personal bully now" Dan sighed jokingly.

Indie smiled, "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and" "Ok we get it" I laughed. "Ever" Indie finished.

"By the way, your hair is kinda blond as well" Dan pointed out. "Yeah I know but they're just highlights and also even if I was blond as well I've still got a whole sack of names to call you, you don't" Indie said.

Dan sighed, "This is gonna be a long year" Indie laughed and pat him on the head.

"You'll live" Indie smiled, she and Dan walked ahead, I wanted to talk to Neish. "I hope Indie's not getting any ideas about Dan" Aneisha said.

"Nah, I doubt, so…about us, we're cool right?" I asked holding Aneisha's hand. "Yeah babe, I think we are" she smiled then she kissed me on the cheek.

**NO! I promise I am not insane and I am not gonna create an Indie, Dan Keri love triangle…well I don't promise because that's drama right there and in these stories it's always Aneisha who has some competition (apart from Zoe) so maybe…we'll see, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Xx lulu**


	23. OMG I DID SOMETHING!

**HEEEYY! GUYS! Why are you not reviewing? That really sucks! I think I've gotten 2 review for the past two chapters, thanks for those by the way, kep reviewing! Xx lulu**

Indie's POV

Dan and I walked to the science classrooms, we were the first there followed by Tom and Neish. "How long until the teacher gets here?" I asked.

"Um…since its Monday we have Mr Flatly and that can take well up to 20 minutes" Aneisha answered.

"So what do you guy usually do when you wait?" I asked, "We usually revise on some work and get our books ready" Aneisha smiled.

I nodded and started getting my books out but none of them did. "Well?" I asked. They all burst out laughing, "We don't do that! We usually just play some sort of game, like truth or dare, or…yeah usually just truth or dare" Dan said.

"Yeah but last time we played, Dan ended up with red hair so…" Tom smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked laughing, "Yeah" Aneisha grinned.

"Let's play truth or dare then! Come on!" I ordered clapping. "Ok!" Aneisha nodded.

"I'm down" Tom smiled. We all looked at Dan who looked like he absolutely HATED the idea. "No way! I'd rather be called custard cap than matchstick or something!"

I laughed so hard, "That's genius! Damn if only you had red hair!"

"Come on Dan pleeaassee?" Aneisha begged. "Nope" Dan said.

"Please? I promise the game will end with everyone having the same hair colour" Aneisha said.

Dan sighed, "Fine, but I start, truth or dare Indie"

"Dare"

"I dare you to act as if you're madly in love with Rowley the next time you see him" Dan smiled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The kinda chubby guy who hangs around the chick with pink hair" Aneisha said.

I sighed, "Fine, truth or dare Tom"

"Dare"

I smiled, "Excellent, lick the bottom of Dan's foot"

Aneisha cracked up and high fived me. Tom and Dan both looked disgusted.

"Come on, get on with it!" I said.

Tom sighed and Dan too off his shoe.

I obviously got my phone out ready to record this. Tom held Dan's foot and licked it, I cracked up so hard I nearly fell off my seat. "What does it taste like?" Aneisha asked.

"Like warm ham!" Tom yelled when he was done. Aneisha and I could barely breathe. "I'm gonna die" I laughed.

"Ok my turn, truth or dare Aneisha" Tom smiled.

"Truth"

"If you could go on a date with anybody in the world apart from me who would it be?'

"Eeeaassyyy, it'd be Luke Hemmings"

"That's a great one" I agreed.

"Uh…who's that?" Tom asked.

"Only the hottest guy ever! The lead guitarist and singer of 5 seconds of summer!" Dan said.

We all looked at him for a good 10 seconds, "Aaannnyywwaayy" Aneisha said, "Truth or dare Dan"

"Truth"

"If Keri ended things between you two right now, what would you do?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea what I'd do without her"

"Naw" I smiled.

"Ok, truth or dare Tom?" Dan asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to French kiss Aneisha for one whole minute"

"Ok" Tom nodded. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, they started kissing and it hurt, I still liked Tom a lot, but Neish was awesome, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I had decided that I was going to back off Tom and move on, didn't mean it was going to be easy though.

I tried smile and cheer like Dan was doing but I couldn't, all I could really do was sit there and watch.

When it was over I almost sighed of relief that I didn't seem too effected. I smiled for the next two dares until it was my turn to be dared, by Aneisha.

"Truth or dare Indie" she said.

"Uh…truth"

"What don't you want anyone in this group to ask you?"

Who I liked, that would be awkward, but I obviously didn't say that, "I don't wanna play anymore" I said then I got up and picked my bag up and left.

I had no clue where I was going, I just didn't want to be with Tom and Aneisha at that moment. I ran into the girls toilet and hid in a cubicle, I didn't cry or anything, I just sat there. I don't know how long I sat there for, but the bell for second period rang so I figured it must have been a while. My next class was PE and that was with just Dan.

I left the toilets and went to the gym, everyone was already there in their sport uniform, I quickly ran to the change rooms and got changed. It was just a pair of blue shorts and a white sports shirt. I tied my hair up high then joined everyone in the gym, they were doing laps around the massive room, I joined the circle, Dan was at the front followed by a few other sporty guys, I was happy at the back, after my first lap I had made my way to the front somehow, Dan came next to me, "so you still like Tom?" He asked.

"No" I lied

"Do you still like Tom?" He asked again.

"Nooooo" I lied again.

"I don't believe you"

"Ok"

"Indie"

"Custard cap"

"I know you still like him"

"You don't know anything about me"

"So why'd you storm out this morning?"

"Because I needed to go to the toilet"

"And you never came back because?"

"I needed to go really bad"

"I saw how different you were after the kiss"

I stopped running, "Look Dan! Even if I still did like him it's not gonna matter! He's made it pretty clear he's not interested"

"Doesn't mean you have to hide it and leave every time he and Neish kiss"

"I wasn't hiding" I said looking away from him.

"Then what were you doing?"

I didn't reply.

"Indie a while back and I mean A WHILE BACK, before St Hearts there was this girl, Elinor, who I really liked but she was already dating someone my old friend Ryan, anyway I stepped back and let them be together then one day Elinor was in an accident and she passed away, not knowing how I felt, that's the biggest regret I have"

"Yeah but Tom knows how I feel!"

"Does he? Have you actually sat down with him and said this is how I feel"

I was about to say yes thinking about the day at McDonalds but then I realised that wasn't even half of it, while I wasn't IN love with Tom, I was definitely FALLING in love with him, I just said I'd really liked him.

I didn't tell him what I really thought of him, I said some stuff but not all, I decided my excuse would be that he didn't care, "He probably doesn't want to hear it"

"How do you know?" Dan asked.

I sighed, "How do you know he does?"

"I don't, neither do you because neither of us our Tom so…we can't ask ourselves but you can ask him if he even wants to hear it"

"You're so annoyingly right" I sighed.

Dan smiled and we started running again.

Tom's POV

I had food tech, the only person who was usually in that class was Keri, and she was away, so it was me and a bunch of people I barley know, while the teacher was doing a practical on cookies or something I got thinking about why Indie left that morning, I had absolutely no clue to be honest, Aneisha looked like she knew, so did Dan but they said they had no clue so I was confused.

I thought maybe it had to do with the kiss, but I had thought she was over me, I don't know why I thought that, I just did.

"Thomas!" The teacher yelled. I snapped out of my daydream, "yeah?"

"Concentrate!"

"Sorry miss"

Dan's POV

We were all finished laps so now we were sitting down and the PE teacher was standing in front of us all, "Ok class, even though I absolutely despise this, we have no choice it's part of the school curriculum, we are going to be doing a dance project, you must be in groups of 2 to 4, you will be learning 4 different dance styles, hip hop"

"YEAH MAN!" Lady J interrupted, everyone laughed.

"Tango, square dancing and jazz, my daughter is a dance instructor so her and her dance buddies will be coming in about 10 minutes to help you all, we're going to be starting with hip hop, oh and also in each group there has to be an equal gender balance, that means if you're in two's it has to be boy and girl and if you're in fours it has to be 2 girls and two boys, I want none of this, ew boy germs or ew girl cooties business, alright?"

We all nodded, "Ok, get into your groups!"

I went to work with Lady J, Rowley and Preston because Melissa REALLY wanted to be alone with Dan.

"Ok are you all in your groups?" The teacher asked.

We all nodded, "Great, now I'm going to change it up, I just wanted to see who NOT to put you with" the teacher smiled.

We all groaned, Dan was the only one who looked happy. "Melissa and Preston, Lady J, Katie, Rowley and Oliver, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle **(If by any chance you got that MARRY ME YESTERDAY!), **Indie-Anna and Dan" The teacher went on paring everyone else then told us to get started on what we can while we wait.

"Well, you're not with Melissa anymore, you're with me!" I smiled, "I am the most un lucky person ever!" Dan sighed.

"Naww poor you, I wanna dance to Nicki Minaj's Anaconda but DAMN I don't think we're aloud!"

"I don't even wanna know" Dan laughed, "Do you know anything about dance?"

"Absolutely nothing, you?"

"Same, this isn't gonna go down well is it" Dan sighed, "No kidding, oh well, it'll be a good…learning experience" I smiled, "Yeah maybe by the end of this we'll know something" Dan agreed.

"Yeah as if" I cracked and we both laughed.

Like 6 really pretty girls wearing dance clothes walked into the gym, "Hey everybody! I'm Sarah! That's May, Sasha, Georgia, Hope and Nicole!" The tallest one said loud.

"I'm his daughter" she pointed at the PE teacher, he just waved, "Can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah what the heck, you can't dance anyway" Sarah said, the PE teacher RAN and I mean RAN out of the gym to god knows where. "Well…Let's get started! Each group is going to have one of us helping them there are 3 groups of 4 and 3 groups of 2, I'll take that one!" Sarah pointed at the group with Lady J, then the girl who I identified as Nicole came over to Dan and I.

"Hey guys! I'm Nicole and I'll be helping you out today!" She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Indie and that's Dan" I shook her hand and so did Dan, "So, hip hop, do you guys know anything about it?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing" I laughed.

"Ok, that's good, now you can learn, it's always great to learn something new, so, what kind of dance would you like? Do you want some lifts and tricks or just to do the same thing?" Nicole asked.

"I don't think tricks and lift will work for us because we'll both end up with broken limbs" Dan said.

"Ok then, so have you got a song in mind?" Nicole asked.

"Anacon-" I started but Dan cut me off. "Radioactive, imagine dragons". "Oh good song, so first of all how do you think you wanna start, up high, down low or in the middle?"

"Let's start down low" I smiled and I was already sitting on the ground, Dan and Nicole laughed, "Someone's keen"

We started working on the dance and it was actually kind of fun, Dan wasn't getting ANY of the moves which made it all the more hilarious, he stepped on my HAND, not my foot like a normal bad dancer! He somehow managed to step on my hand when we were doing the exact same thing at all times so he was never meant to be standing while I was sitting.

"You suck so much" I laughed.

"Yeah I told you" Dan laughed too, even Nicole was laughing a bit,  
"Come on let's try this again!"

We went through the dance once more and Dan didn't kill anyone which was a good start, he was all over the place though which wasn't too good, the bell wasn't ringing and I really wanted to get away from Dan before he did accidently kill me, you'd think someone who did parkour would have SOME coordination but nope! Dan was hopeless.

It did come in handy though, he did a backflip, and since I did gymnastic which by the way is NOTHING like dancing if it's not rhythmic I did some cool tricks too.

"Ok, so…so far you are doing TERRIBALLY at the dance moves but great at all the tricks, we need to practise more because if you want to get even a C for this, you're gonna need to do better, I want you to rehearse at lunch please, ok?" Nicole said.

I sighed, "Fine" Dan nodded.

"Ok, the bell's about to go, go get a drink then leave you horrible dancers!" Nicole joked.

We laughed and did as we were told.

"You are so bad at dancing, I thought you'd be kinda good because you do parkour but seriously! I have no idea how we're going to be even _ok_ at the tango square dancing and jazz if we can't even pop and lock or whatever!" I said.

Dan laughed, "We've got 2 weeks, I'm sure it'll be fine"

"You better hope so because I do not want anything less than a B- on ANY of my subjects" I said.

"Well you suck at this dancing thing as well so I think we'll get maybe an F because at this rate our dance is going to be a DISASTER"

"Ok, we need to keep practising then" I decided, "Every chance we get because this unit goes to 50 percent of our mark for health and PE"

"Ok then" Dan nodded, the rubber on his pencil started. "Spy time?" I asked.

"Spy time" he nodded, "See you around" then he ran down the hallway and I was left standing there not really knowing what to do with myself.

It was recess next and I knew Aneisha and Tom would be gone too, I went and got my bag then ordered my lunch in the cafeteria and sat at a table by myself until a really pretty girl with the same colour hair as Keri and a fringe sat opposite me, "Hi, is it alright if I join you?"

I smiled, "Sure"

"My name's Zoe by the way".

**No I will not explain myself. HEHEHEHEHE I evil! Xx lulu**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reviewing! Hehe anyway I just wanna say it now I will not cause a love…square with Dan, Indie, Keri and Zoe…or will I! HAH you better keep reading to find out! Xx lulu**

Indie's POV

_It was recess next and I knew Aneisha and Tom would be gone too, I went and got my bag then ordered my lunch in the cafeteria and sat at a table by myself until a really pretty girl with the same colour hair as Keri and a fringe sat opposite me, "Hi, is it alright if I join you?" I smiled, "Sure"_

_"My name's Zoe by the way"._

"I'm Indie-Anna but everyone just calls me Indie, are you new?" I asked. "Yes and no, I used to go here, last year but then I left for a while and now I'm back" Zoe explained.

"Ooh where'd you go?" I asked. "I went around the world really, I needed to find myself and I needed to get away from the drama that was building up here" Zoe answered.

"Wow, that's so cool! But if it was last year you would've been only 14, right?" I asked.

"Well…yeah true, but I still just went, I had no choice, I NEEDED to go" Zoe said.

"I actually kinda get that, when you really want to find yourself there's no stopping you, I mean it's never happened to me I'm not bold and adventurous but I can imagine" I said.

"Wow…that's a first, usually when I tell people they think I'm stupid and crazy and that I'm messing up my life, I didn't really tell anyone before I left and my boyfriend…or friend or whatever got really mad and I haven't talked to him since, I'm really nervous to see him"

"Does he go here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Daniel Morgan, do you know him?" Zoe asked. "Uh yeah actually I do" I said confused, "But isn't he dating Keri Summers?"

"What?" Zoe asked, "He and Keri are dating" I said.

I practically watched her heart break from the look on her face and the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Zoe?" I asked.

"Um, excuse me" She said then she got up and nearly ran out of the cafeteria. I felt bad for her, she obviously had no clue about Dan and Keri and she definitely thought there was SOMETHING between her and Dan, I guess hearing it from a stranger would hit like a bus.

I pulled out my phone and texted Dan.

_Ok what the hell is going on with this Zoe chick?_

_Uh…How do you know about Zoe?_

_I just met her, she's back I guess and I may have told her about u and Keri and she looks like she's really hurt!_

_SHIT! I'm on my way, where are you?_

_Me? Well I'm in the cafeteria, Zoe just left to idk where._

_Help me find her! Go look in the girls' toilets and stuff I NEED to talk to her_

_Okay then_

I got up and followed Zoe, I looked in all the girls' bathrooms and she wasn't there, I ran around the corner and Dan was running my way, "Any luck?" He asked.

"No, sorry, maybe just give her time" I said. He sighed and tried to run off again but I put my hand on his chest to stop him, "Dan, I need you to calm down" I said sternly.

"How can I do that? I need to talk to Zoe!"

"And you will! I promise! Just let me look for her, you're so red and you look like you could pop a vain for some reason, I need you to calm down while I find her then when you're calm and level headed you can talk to her"

Dan sighed and nodded then looked down at my hand. "Oh right sorry" I smiled awkwardly removing my hand, "Just go somewhere you can breath and be alone"

Dan nodded and I turned to continue looking for Zoe, "Indie wait!" Dan called.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around, "Thanks" He said, I smiled, "No problem" then I ran back in the direction I was going.

Zoe's POV

I ran outside and sat behind the old art room, that's where Dan used to take me to breath when I was upset or stressed or just having a bad day, I cried my eyes out for so long, this was what had prevented me from coming back, I thought Dam would have a new girlfriend and I'd be alone, but I finally decided I couldn't hide anymore, I had no more reason not to come back, but now I regrated it. I heard footsteps and quickly stopped crying and wiped my eyes, I stood up and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Dan standing in front of me.

"Zoe!" Dan exclaimed, he ran over to me and hugged me lifting me unto the air, his strong arms around me, it was great and reminded me of the old times.

He let go of me, "I missed you so much!" He smiled. I smiled back nervously, "Yeah, but I'm sure Keri kept you company"

"What Zoe, listen I still care about you a lot and I still love you"

I cut him off, "Would you leave Keri for me Dan? Because if not I don't wanna hear it" and with that I walked turned around and walked away quickly, ignoring him as he called my name, I eventually had tears coming forming in my eyes, I was leaving this school, no I was leaving this city! Damn I was leaving this bloody country, I had like 20 sisters in America, that's where I was going.

I ran across the road and before I got to the other side someone took my hand, I turned around and it was Dan.

"GO AWAY DAN!" I yelled crying,

"Zoe!" Dan yelled.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried trying to get my hand free.

Dan let go and held my waist instead then out of nowhere I had a pair of soft lips pressed against mine. I was shocked at first but once I realised what was happening I pushed him off straight away. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled in his face.

"I have no idea why I did that" Dan answered looking confused.

"Keri is my sister! Do you honestly think I'd let you kiss me? It doesn't matter how much I am in love with you, the fact is if you want to kiss me you're going to have to be with me, and if you want to be with me you have to explain to Keri that you want me and not her which I highly doubt is ever gonna happen, you know why Dan? Because you're a coward and you have no respect for anyone else's feelings but yours!"

"Zoe I love you! And I love Keri, right now I have no idea what I want, I mean I want Keri but seeing you makes me second guess that…" Dan said.

I laughed, "Dan do you have any idea how seriously deranged you sound right now? I'm not even an option for you anymore! So lucky you now you have no tough choices to make!"

Dan sighed, "Zoe listen" "Nope! I'm done listening to your shit, you hurt me and now you want to hurt my sister as well, that's just bullshit Dan, go to hell!" I said with a lot of venom in my tone.

Dan didn't say anything so I turned around and kept walking.

The first place I went was to the local train station and I bought a ticket for a train to Manchester, I couldn't leave the country yet because for starters I only had 200 pounds, I just wanted to get far away from Dan.

My train left at 12:50 and at the moment it was 12. I sat in the waiting for a good 20 minutes, I did everything possible to distract me from Dan but there was a small part of me that wanted to stay and try be with Dan, because what we once had and what we once shared was amazing, it seemed like giving up if I left.

I got a phone call, it was Tom, he was the only person from st hearts who' contact number I'd saved because he was the only person I felt comfortable talking to about me leaving, I answered slowly, "Hello?"

"Hey Zoe, where are you?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked, "Because I want to come get you and bring you back here so we can figure this out, Zoe I know you really well and this isn't like you, why did you come back?"

I sighed, "Because I missed you guys, and I wanted to be with Dan, and because it was lonely were I was, my sisters all had their families and I did get to stay for sleepovers every now and then but usually, I was alone in some cheap hotel" I confessed.

"And now you want to go back to that, am I right?" Tom asked, "No" I sighed.

"Where are you Zoe?" Tom asked, "I'm at the train station, about to leave again" I answered feeling disappointed in myself. "I'm coming to get you, whatever you do, do not get on that train!" Tom said.

I didn't say ok or no, I just kept waiting for Tom or the train.

Tom's POV

Frank drove me down to the train station, we went through 3 red lights, 5 stop signs and nearly ran a man over. We arrived and I ran into the station, I couldn't see Zoe anywhere, I went to the front desk and showed them my MI9 card and asked to see the names of all the passengers that bought a ticket for the train that just left, she went through 20 names then I saw Zoe's name, her train already left and I couldn't see Zoe.

I was so disappointed she had left, I turned and faced Frank, "She's gone"

We went back to the car and before I opened my door I heard an extremely familiar voice, it was Zoe's "You're not giving up already are you?" She asked.

"Zoe!" Frank and I exclaimed at the same time, we both ran and hugged her, "You both literally ran past me" she laughed.

I hugged her again, "I'm glad you chose to stay"

"I'm glad you convinced me to" Zoe smiled.

Indie's POV

Tom and Frank had just left to get Zoe, Aneisha and I were on Dan duty, only Aneisha was doing most of the work, I was just confused about what I had seen.

I was walking outside to look for Zoe and I saw Dan kiss her, he was with Keri, did he now want Zoe or something? I didn't know whether to tell Keri or not because on one hand it was so wrong but on the other hand it was none of my business and maybe there was a logical explanation.

"I'm so hungry" Aneisha sighed, "You don't have to babysit me Neish, what could I honestly do? Run to the train station?" Dan said.

"You probably would though" Aneisha said, "Look Neish, go get something to eat, I'll stay with Dan I can handle him" I said.

Aneisha sighed, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah I totally got this" "Ok then, thanks big time" Aneisha said then she went off to the cafeteria.

I went and sat next to Dan, "Hey"

"Hi" Dan said not even flinching, we were sitting on the stairs outside looking out to the exact place Dan kissed Zoe.

"So…did you and Zoe talk?" I asked, "Yeah we talked" Dan nodded.

"Mmhmm, what else did you do?" Dan looked at me, "what do you mean?" "I mean, apart from talking what did you do"

"Nothing" Dan lied, I nodded, "So it did mean something then"

"What?" He asked. "The kiss between you and Zoe, or your kiss to Zoe, whatever you wanna call it"

"You saw that?" Dan asked sounding nervous, I nodded, "Yup, I just wanna know why Dan, I thought you and Keri were solid"

"We were, I mean we are It was just an overwhelming moment, all these old feelings came back and I don't know it was all in the moment" Dan said.

I sighed, "Dan you've gotta tell Keri, because I'm not going to so if Zoe does then she'll attack Zoe then and there then she'll use her limbs to come and beat you to death"

Dan actually laughed at that, "I can imagine"

"So are you gonna tell her?" I asked, "Well, I'd hate to be beaten to death by Zoe's detached limb so, yes, most definitely" Dan answered.

I smiled, "good move, otherwise you my friend would be causing a bloody love triangle, or maybe including the drama with Tom and me and Neish a love hexagon and then if you include my dare about Rowley a bloody love heptagon, hell! By the end of this we'll have a love rhombicosidodecahedron!"

Dan laughed, "What is that?"

"That Daniel Morgan is the shape with the most sides, there are 120 edges"

"So 120 people are gonna have a crush on me?" Dan laughed.

I smiled and didn't say anything. "Aww you think I'm sexy!"

I laughed, "Oh my gosh Dan!" "It's ok, everyone does"

I rolled me eyes, "You're a little ass aren't ya". "Sometimes" He smiled.

**Don't worry guys! I am not making a love rhombicosidodecahedron! Maybe a love square though…ooohhh! Keep reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**heeeeyy people! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter xx lulu**

3rd POV

Tom, Frank and Zoe arrived back at st hearts, Dan recognised the car straight away, he stood up and while looking eager he also looked nervous.

Zoe got out of the car first and was smiling at something Tom was saying until she saw Dan, that's when her smile disappeared.

Indie got up and looked at Dan, "don't be too intense, just be cool and the first thing you say ttk her should definitely not be 'I love you" ok?" Indie advised, Dan nodded and went over to where Zoe was. He opened his mouth mut before anything came out Zoe cut him off, "Dan, just because I'm back it doesn't mean my terms have changed, I didn't come back for you" then she walked past Dan to Indie.

Tom walked over to Dan and patted him on the back, "I'm sorry Dan, just give her time" Dan sighed, "I just really want to talk to her you know?"

Tom nodded, "I know" then they walked inside with Frank following behind.

Zoe and Indie were talking quietly as they walked through the hallway and Dan wanted to know what they were saying so badly, he was about to try listen in but Aneisha walked out of the cafeteria and when she saw Zoe and Zoe saw her they ran and hugged each other.

Dan stopped Indie, "what were you and Zoe talking about?" He asked.

"You" Indie admitted, "what about me?" "The kiss, why she was going to leave, stuff like that" Indie said.

Dan nodded, "thanks" "Dan do you still have feelings for Zoe?" Indie asked.

"You know Indie, I really have no idea, I'm 100% sure I love Keri but I'm not sure if I love Zoe and the reason I want to talk to her is to see how she feels about me and to see if it makes any difference" Dan said.

Indie smiled, "Dan that is the biggest pile of shit I have ever heard in my entire life and I think you really need to get yourself together before you hurt either one of these girls because they are both insanely beautiful and smart and just amazing girls and they don't deserve this"

Dan looked shocked but not at all offended. "They are, and I don't want to hurt either of them but I may have to, if Zoe still wants me"

"Who do you want Dan! Stop this I don't know bullshit! How can you nit know who makes you happy?" Indie yelled.

"But I don't know Indie! You don't get it! Both of them make me happy!" Dan yelled back.

"Argh!" Indie groaned, "DAN! Would you rather be here with Zoe who's mad at you or at the hospital with Keri?"

"AT THE HOSPITAL WITH KERI OF COURSE!" Dan yelled.

Indie smiled, "there you go"

Dan looked surprised, "how did you do that?" Indie smiled, "I don't even know I'm like some sort of theropist"

Dan laughed and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked after everyone else.

Zoe looked back quicky then quietly whispered to Aneisha, "do you think Indie and Dan might have something going on?"

Aneisha looked back, "nah, I doubt they're probablyjust friends, and Dan's going through a really rough time right now with Keri in hospital, and while it's a SUPER awesome thing having you back here and I think Indie's just being a good friend"

"He has you and Tom to be good friends" Zoe said quietly.

Keri's POV

"Oh thanks" I smiled as one of the nurses put a tray woth my lunch on it on my tray table in front of me.

It looked pretty good for hospital food, but that was probably because I was starving. I was extremely bored, I was out of mobile data and everyone was at school and work. I watched a bit of tv but nothing good was on so I just lay in my bed thinking, until I got a text.

It was from Tom and it said:

_hey Keri, I just wanted to let you know that Zoe's back...lots of drama going on and Dan's kinda in a bad way._

Lots of emotions hit me like a bus in that moment, I wvas worried about how Dan was doing the most, I was concerned that he'd want Zoe back, I was worried since I'm hurt Stella called Zoe to take my position in MI9 because she thought I couldn't handle it, I didn't know what was going on and that really wasn't comforting.

I texted Tom back:

_What?! How's Dan? Does he want Zoe now? Am i still in MI9? TELL DAN TO CALL ME ASAP!_

Tom replied pretty quick.

_Idk, Dan's just confused, you're definitely not out of the team! He and Zoe had a bit of an argument and Zoe's mad at him, I'm not too sure about much right now._

I called Dan straigh away and he picked up after the phone rang 3 times.

"Uh hey Keri" he said awkwardly, "is everything alright?" Dan asked.

"No Dan, everything is not alright"I said without holding back, "I know about Zoe"

Dan was quiet for a good 10 seconds, "Keri I'm sorry this had to happen, you don't deserve this"

"Yeah, I don't, but I do deserve an explination, are you thinking about leaving me for her?" I asked, "No Keri I'm not, I love you now and always will"

I smiled, "thank god, so nothing has happend between you two right?" I asked. "Yeah, nothing's happened between us" Dan said. "Great, I'll talk to you later, love you" I said. "Love you too" Dan replied, his voice sounded different, he didn't sound fine, there was something bothering him and I was going to help him as his girlfriend, Zoe was going to back off.

Dan's POV

I felt horrible, I had just lied to Keri and Indie was there so she knew it. "Dan" she sighed.

"Look Indie, she's in hospital right now, I didn't want to make her think there was anything to worry about"

"But there is! You KISSED your ex girlfriend and lied about it, Dan I know you're a good guy but you're really not acting like it right now"

"I know, I just want to get things straight with Zoe, and I want us to come to an understanding then I want to tell Keri and explain why I did it"

"But she's not gonna be as mad about the kiss, she's gonna be more mad about your lie"

I sighed, "I know, I have been such a bad boyfriend and person in general, I just wish I could go back and do everything over, I'm so stupid"

Indie got up from her spot on top of a table in the classroom we were in and walked over to me, "Dan, I know you love Keri, and I know you're a super awesome person and sure you made some mistakes but you are not a bad boyfriend or stupid because I know you're going to fix this, and I'll help you the best I can"

I smiled, "thanks Indie" then I hugged her. That was terrible timing, Zoe walked in and stopped at the doorway, we quickly pulled appart and looked at her, it did not look good.

"Hey Zoe" Indie smiled. Zoe didn't even look at Indie, "Dan you're pathetic, you have a girlfriend in hospital and you decide to take that as a chance to flirt with every girl you can, first you kiss me and now you're getting really cosy with Indie, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys have already kissed"

"Woah, Zoe that's not what this is, I was just thanking Indie, you see my girlfriend is in hospital and you're here and everything is just being thrown at me and she's the only one that recognizes that and is being a friend to me" I said.

"A friend? How do you know she's not just getting friendly because Keri's not here, I mean I bet anything she wasn't this friendly before Keri left, am I right?"

"Yeah well she's being 'friendly' now because Keri's gone and it's really getting to me, were you not listening?" I asked.

Zoe sighed, "you're right, I'm sorry I'm just super paranoid right now because of everything you know? And I know it is hard for you but it is for me as well, I'm sorry Indie" Zoe said.

Indie smiled, "it's ok I get it" "Dan can I talk to you alone?" Zoe asked.

I looked at Indie and she nodded, "that's fine" then she left the room before giving Zoe a smile.

Zoe closed the door and walked closer to me, "Dan I've been thinking about the whole situation with us and I think we should just be friends, a lot has happened while I was gone, I've changed and so have you I mean you're with Keri now and I'm so happy for you guys and you and I are just a great memory, I will never forget what we once had and shared, I've never has that kind of connection with anyone else so, thank you for that memory"

I nodded, "you're welcome, and I agree, we're better as friends"

Zoe and I hugged but it was quick and awkward, nothing like the one I had shared with Indie...

**Whhhaaaattt? Who else is confused about what's happening with Dan? Keep reading an you'll find out! Review xx lulu**


End file.
